Tomorrow Begins Now
by SSJBowser
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake are sent a message saying that there world is in jeopardy, watch as Batman and Robin go to the world of Mortal Kombat along with a few others such as Superman and Wonder Woman. DC VS MK crossover.
1. A New World

Tomorrow Begins Now

_**Tomorrow Begins Now**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A New World **_

_Deep inside a cave the man known as Batman is hard at work as he pulls up information on a case he is working on. Suddenly his computer blacks out as error appears on the screen. Bruce try's everything he can to fix this problem, he even restarts the whole thing, but the screen still say's error. Batman then pushes a button on the table and talks into it._

"Alfred, could you come down here a minute." Batman said into the communicator only to find that it was not working.

"What is going on?" Batman thought to himself as wording started appearing on the front screen.

It read: _"Hello Gotham's finest crime fighters, I have contacted you because your world is in great jeopardy, everyone will be dead soon! Go to the following '__link' __for where your boat will be leaving, you have Twenty Four hours. Oh yes, and don't even think about bringing anyone else. Hope to see you, __**Batman and Robin**__.__ P.S. come suited, you're earths last hope._

"What is this? Looks like something a little kid would have written." Batman said as he tried to track down where the message was sent from.

_He found nothing. This bugged him; his super computer usually could trace any thing back to its source. He then looked at the message again and clicked on the link. It gave him directions to what appeared to be the docks of Japan. His computer went back to normal._

"It looks like me and Tim will be taking a little trip." Batman said as he clicked a button on the computer as he sat back.

_Suddenly someone appeared on the screen._

"Hey Batman, how may the Teen Titans assist you?"

"Hello Blue Beetle, I want you to give these directions to Robin and have him meet me there tomorrow." Batman replied.

"No problem, I'll give it to him right away, if he's not busy. You know how he gets when he is thinking?" Blue Beetle replied.

"Batman out." He said as he turned off his communicator.

"I don't know who this mystery person is, but I guess we'll find out." Batman said to himself as he headed up stairs and began to prepare a few things for his trip.

"Will you be gone long master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"I wouldn't count on it, I'd say about a day or so." Bruce replied as he headed down into the Batcave. As he approached his computer Blue Beetle appeared on the screen.

"Batman, Robin is already on his way there, he said he'll wait for you for instructions." Blue Beetle said.

"Good, I'll be on my way shortly." Batman said as Blue Beetle disconnected.

_Batman put on his standard gadget's as he walked over and hopped into the Bat plane. He put it on auto pilot as he typed in the address. He then laid back and let his thoughts surface. He slept a little on his journey, only for about six hours. When he got close to the docks he jumped out of the Batplane. No one was in sight, not even Robin. Batman walked forward a little, then he heard a loud sound coming from up in the air, he turned to see a recognizable face._

"Superman, what are you doing here?" Batman asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Superman replied.

"I was invited along with Robin." Batman said.

"Um, funny I was as well, they said not to bring anyone." Superman said.

"How did they contact you?" Batman asked.

"Low frequency only I could hear." Superman said.

"I wonder if this is some kind of set up." Batman said.

_Suddenly they heard a loud noise which was approaching them, and fast. It was none other then the Flash._

"You to?" Superman asked.

"What are you guy's doing hear?" Wally asked.

"It looks like we were all invited." Batman said as someone flew down next to him.

"Wonder Woman, you were invited to?" Flash asked.

"I guess we all were." Batman said.

"It looks that way." Batman said as someone approached him from behind.

"It looks like your all hear, follow me." A man dressed in a black tuxedo, with black hair said.

"What is this all about?" Superman asked.

"You'll know more in time, follow me." He said.

_Batman tried to grab him but his hands went through._

"What is he, some kind of hologram?" Flash asked as all of them followed him.

_They all walked for about a minute in silence. Then they came to five different large boats. All of the boats were topless and looked raggedy. They were all made out of wood. _

"Choose your Destiny." The hologram man said.

"Ah, what now?" Flash asked.

"He means choose a boat." Superman replied.

"How about we split into groups?" Batman suggested.

"Good idea, Batman me and you will go on that one." Superman said as him and Batman went onto the bridge which leads to the boat in the middle.

_Without saying anything Wonder Woman went to the first one on the left._

"Great, she had to pick the scariest looking one." Flash said as he slowly slouched on behind her.

_Batman and Superman got onto the boat to see many different types of people, and alien looking creatures. Some had shields and swords while others looked more to just having brute strength._

"Now I'm more confused then ever, what is going on?" Superman asked.

"I don't know." Batman replied.

_They didn't recognize anyone on the boat as they walked around. Then suddenly Superman felt someone tapping his shoulder, he turned around to see Hal/the Green Lantern._

"You guy's were invited to?" He asked.

"I wonder who else they invited." Batman said.

"I've never seen any of these guy's before." Green Lantern said.

"Nor have we." Superman replied as the three of them walked over to a corner

_Suddenly a tall muscular alien creature walked up to Superman._

"You soon die Kal-El." He said with a smirk as he walked off.

_A long moment of silence goes by._

"So anyone have at least a 1 clue on what the heck is going on?" Green Lantern asked.

_All three of them were now even more confused than ever. Suddenly the hologram man from earlier appeared in the middle of the ship._

"Greetings fellow fighters, we have made our last stop. We will now head to the battle grounds." He said.

"What do you mean, what is going on?" Superman asked.

"A tournament." He said.

"What tournament?" Batman asked.

"You'll know more in time Batman." The hologram man said as he disappeared.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Arrival

Tomorrow Begins Now

_**Tomorrow Begins Now**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Arrival**_

_Hours went by as the Flash walked in circles on board the ship. When he finally stopped he looked around not to see Wonder Woman in site._

"Oh great, I wonder where she ran off to." Wally said as he looked around only to see strangers.

_Suddenly a guy wearing a samurai suite of gold approached Flash._

"Hey aren't you that guy called Flash who run's fast?" He asked.

"Yah, you heard about me?" Flash asked.

"Yep, I'm from planet Numico, I really want to challenge your worlds Superman. Next time you see him, tell him that would yah." He said as he walked off.

"Are you kidding me, why is everything always about Superman. I guess being the fastest man alive really doesn't matter these day's." Flash said to himself as he looked out to the endless ocean.

_Wonder Woman was in the lower deck of the boat sitting up in a corner resting. Suddenly she heard two people approaching her. She slowly looked up feeling a little drowsy. It was two men. _

"Well hello there beautiful." One of them said.

"What's your name?" The other one asked as he slid down next to her.

_Right as she was about to say something someone appeared in a very dark corner of the ship._

"I wouldn't mess with her if I was you." A male voice said from in the darkness.

"And who exactly do you think you are?" The man sitting next to her said as he got up and walked over to him along with his friend.

"Little boy you should really learn to mind your business." He said as he turned to walk back over to Wonder Woman.

"And you really need to let the lady have her space." The voice said.

_The two men faced him once again. Wonder Woman did not like this one bit; she didn't like other people fixing her problems. Before she could do anything the men were already over there again._

"Look kid, this is adult stuff, I suggest you shut it dick head." He said as he began to walk off.

"What makes you think you can handle a big girl like her, when you can't handle a little dick like me?" The voice asked.

_Immediately the guy turned around and swung, a fight broke out. Suddenly ten more guys's jumped in to beat on him. Wonder Woman wanted to help him but couldn't see which one he was, or what his intentions on defending her were. The fight only lasted for a minute. Then the twelve guys' who attacked him ran up the stairs in fear. Wonder Woman slowly got to her feet; she felt a cold chill go down her spine. She really wondered who this mystery guy was._

"Are you ok?" The voice asked.

"What do you want from me?" She asked in an angry tone.

"I knew you were cranky, but give a guy a little credit." He said.

"I didn't need your help." She said raising her voice.

"Thought you might have wanted to, you know rest." The figure said as he came into the light.

"Robin?" Wonder Woman said just a little surprised to see him.

"Have you seen Batman?" Robin asked.

"Yes, he's on another boat." She replied.

"I'm still confused on what this whole journey is about." Robin said as Flash came racing into the room.

"Was there a fight or something?" Flash asked.

"What makes you think that?" Robin asked as a smirk came over his face.

"Besides that smile of yours, those men who came running up all beat up." Flash replied.

"Robin did all the fighting." Wonder Woman said.

"We better head up, we'll be on land soon." Flash said.

_The three of them walked up the stairs as they got onto the deck. Robin looked around to see that the twelve men were glaring at him. Wonder Woman noticed this as she wrapped her arm around his laying her head on his shoulder._

"Thank you for saving me." She said in a girly voice to make the two men from earlier jealous.

_They walked over to the far part of the ship as she released her grip on Robin. Just as Wally said the shore wasn't far._

"It will be nice to finally set foot on land after these two day's of nothing but sea." Robin said.

"You're telling me, I've had enough of this." Flash said.

_Suddenly cannon's can be seen shot off from the shore. Before anyone can react Wonder Woman is hit knocking her right through the boat. Not only is there boat under attack but the other four as well. Robin quickly jumps into the water. Flash keeps running around as he doges all of the cannon balls._

"I have an idea." Flash said to himself as he spun in a circle making a tornado which flung the cannon balls into the ocean.

_About a minute later the shooting stopped. Flash then soon realized, on the shore Robin had taken out the guy's firing them. Flash jumped off the boat as he ran clear over the water to find Robin holding a guy by his shirt._

"Who sent you?" Robin asked questioning him.

_The guy fainted. It was mid day and the sun was beating down on them. Those who survived made there way to shore. Superman and Green Lantern flew down to the two of them as Batman came swimming in._

"There you are Robin, we were wondering if you would show." Superman said.

"Where's Wonder Woman?" Batman asked.

_Robin and Flash then remembered, they all turned out to the ocean to see her body floating. Superman flew out to the sea as he brought her back and laid her on the ground._

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"She got hit by a cannon ball, but I thought something like that really wouldn't effect her." Flash said.

"That would be the case if we were on earth." Batman said.

"What do you mean?" Hal asked.

"Were not anywhere near home, my communicator is picking up nothing.

"But it feels like were on earth to me." Superman said.

"Maybe a different realm of earth." Robin suggested.

"He might be right." Batman said.

"Hey guy's, unconscious Amazon girl hear." Flash reminded.

_Silence goes by. _

"Batman, maybe you could give her mouth to." Flash said as he is cut off.

"This is a job for Superman." Batman quickly replied as he turned his back.

"What, sense when?" Superman asked.

"Fine then, Hal you do it." Flash said.

"How about you do it, after all it was your idea." Green Lantern replied.

_Tim shook his head in annoyance as he bent over and gave Wonder Woman a push on the chest while inserting oxygen into her mouth with his. After about three try's she awoke and slowly stood to her feet. Superman, Batman, Flash, and Green Lantern all had not noticed._

"Glad to see you're alright." Superman said.

"Who gave her mouth to mouth?" Batman asked as he turned back around.

"No one did, she awoke on her own." Flash said.

_Robin and Wonder Woman glanced at each other and said nothing._

"Where did everyone go?" Superman asked.

"They probably wondered into the woods?" Batman said.

"Let me guess, we split into groups right?" Flash asked.

"Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, your with me. Superman, Robin, and Flash you guy's check out the west side of the island, we'll take the east." Batman said as the two groups went there ways.

_Superman, Flash, and Robin took there time as they walked around looking for where the other's could have gone to._

"Superman can't you sense where everyone is?" Tim Drake asked.

"It's kind of weird but ever since we got onto this island it seems like my powers, well, degraded." Superman said.

"I think mine are fine." Flash said as he ran off to test his speed.

_About a minute passed._

"Robin stay here, I'm going to go see if I can find what happened to Flash." Superman said.

_Robin stood there in the silence for minutes to come. He just looked over the forest and its wonders as he waited. But something felt wrong, it had to be. Someone was watching him. He didn't say anything or move; he just sat there and listened. He bent his head over as he closed his eyes. Then out of nowhere he shifted his body as he threw a birdarang into one of the trees. At that point a female dressed in a blue suite with a blue ninja mask over her face and moth jumped down in front of him._

"Well, well, looks like I found my stalker." Robin said.

She didn't say anything back.

"I'm Robin, and you are?" He asked but still got no reply.

Suddenly she pulled something out from behind her, they were steal fans made for combat as she got in a fighting stance.

"Look lady, trust me when I tell yah, you seriously don't want to do this." Robin said as she charged him.

_She swung her sharp fans at him; Robin could feel the air swoop by as he is almost sliced in the neck. As he doges he attacks she surprises him by kicking him across the face using her right foot. Robin falls to the ground along with his confidence. He flips onto his back to still see her in a fighting stance._

"You lost round one, bird boy." She said as Robin flipped to his feet.

_To her surprise he pulled out a metal Bo staff as he took charge at her. Before she could make any moves Robin knocked both of her fans out of her hands while he swung his staff around then he caught her in the face with his left hand. She reacted by swinging at him, Robin ducked as he tripped her; she instantly reacted by grabbing his neck with her legs and swinging him to the ground. By the time she got up Robin was up as well._

"_She's better then I thought." Robin said to himself_

_Robin then charged at her with a plan, as he got close to her he jumped over her, she read this and punched in the direction. To her surprise all she hit was his cape, a second later she got elbowed in the side of the neck sending her to the ground on top of his cape face first. She slowly flipped over to see Robin holding his hand out._

"Good match." He said as he helped her to her feet.

"So, your name is Robin?" She asked.

"It's basically my code name." He replied.

_Not even a second later Superman flew right next to Robin and Flash came running in_.

"Where was he?" Robin asked.

"I was trying to see how fast I could go, turns out I'm not as fast in this new world." Flash said.

"Who's your new friend?" Superman asked.

"Um, well." Robin stated.

"My name is Kitana, Princess of Edenia." She replied.

"And this is Flash and Superman." Robin said.

"Superman?!" She asked.

"Your voice, were you the one who contacted me to come here?" Superman asked.

"Yes, but I told you to come alone. It will be dangerous." She said.

"So you didn't contact me and Flash?" Robin asked.

"No." She replied.

"There must be more people in need, we were also contacted." Flash said.

"I'm feeling some kind of set up." Robin said as he picked his cape up from the ground and put it back on.

_Suddenly the bushes to their right began to move as ten weird creatures surrounded them._

"Friends of yours?" Superman asked Kitana.

"No, these are Tarkatan warriors." Kitana said as the balled creatures with sharp teeth moved in on them.

"Uh, you guy's really don't want to fight us, he's the man of steal." Flash said pointing at Superman.

"We Tarkatan's of steel." One of the Tarkatan's said as all of them shot blades out of there arms.

"Nice work Flash." Superman said as him, Robin, Kitana, and Flash got into their fighting stances.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Allies and Enemies

Tomorrow Begins Now

**Tomorrow Begins Now**

**Chapter 3**

**Allies and Enemies**

_Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern were unsuccessful in finding anyone as they moved on. It was cooling off a little as more clouds began to fill the sky. No one said a word for the next half hour. Batman led the way as they walked deeper into the forest. Suddenly he stopped as he looked around._

"We're being followed." Batman said.

"I had that same feeling." Wonder Woman said in agreement.

_The three of them slowly moved on, but this time observing their surroundings more than ever. Hal was very interested to really find out what was going on, on this island. Suddenly Batman heard a crack sound that came from up in the tree's. He put his hand up to alarm the others to stop. He stood there for a second, but only for a second._

"It's probably nothing major." Batman said as he began walking again.

_And as the three began walking again they felt a slight breeze brush past their faces as someone dropped out of the tree and landed right in front of Batman. It was a female wearing a black and pink out fit, with a ninja mask over her mouth._

"Hello Batman." She said.

"Who are you, and why are you following us?" Batman asked.

_She simply pulled out to ninja sai's and got in a fighting stance. Batman just stood there as she charged at him. As she got near him she swung her blades at him as Batman easily dodged all of her attempts to hit him. Batman then took the offence as he knocked the sai's out of her hands with his right hand, and as he did he tripped her to the ground._

"_Enough." A voice said as a man came walking up to Batman._

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"Not bad, you might be able to save your world after all." The man said with a few claps.

The woman got to her feet as she walked up to the man.

"I'm Shang Tsung, a sorcerer. And this is Mileena." He responded.

"Why are you following us?" Batman asked again.

"Who are these friends of yours?" Shang Tsung asked.

"I'm Wonder Woman, and this is Green Lantern." Diana replied.

"If I remember correctly I only wanted only you and Robin, where is he anyway?" Shang Tsung asked.

"He's busy at the moment." Batman replied.

"Well if you didn't invite us here, then who did?" Hal Jordan asked.

"It could be anyone, if our world is in jeopardy there is no telling." Wonder Woman said.

"What is so big that you only wanted me and Robin?" Batman asked.

"The task I need done must be done by the greatest, I heard you two were the real goods." Shang Tsung replied.

"And who exactly told you that?" Batman asked trying to investigate.

"It doesn't really matter, you and your friends follow me, there is much to be done." Shang Tsung said.

_Far on the other side of the island the tarkatan warriors move in closer as everyone readies themselves for battle. Superman sucked in large amounts of air, then blew out as he froze all of the tarkatan warriors around them. With in seconds they all unfroze._

"Oh great, now what?" Flash asked.

"We'll have to take them down the old fashion way." Robin said as he pulled out his staff.

"He's right." Superman said.

_The three fighters Robin, Superman, and Flash began there attack. Kitana watched as the three of them as they did, she was amazed at what she saw. She had never seen someone move at such speed as what the Flash was doing as he ran circles around most of them. Then there was Robin, she found it very impressive for someone his age to fight as well as he did, she also found an interest to some of the gadget's he used. Last she looked over at Superman, he was everything she had expected, he had speed, strength, and unique abilities all wrapped in one._

"Stop or this one dies!" A Tarkatan yelled as he held Flash by the neck with one of his blades pointed at him.

_Flash thought quickly as he vibrated his body going through the tarkatan and getting away._

"Hey, where did he go?" The tarkatan said as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to be punched to the ground by Flash.

_Suddenly the four of them heard clapping and laughter up in the tree's as yet another Tarkatan joined the phrase jumping down._

"You three hooligans are better then I thought." He said.

"I'm assuming you're there leader, who are you?" Superman asked.

"I am Baraka, if you know what's good for you; you will hand over the princess." He said.

"Good luck taking her." Flash said as he zoomed over at Baraka.

_Baraka had expected this as he held his foot out tripping Flash._

"Robin I'm going to get Kitana out of here, you think you and Flash can handle this guy?" Superman asked.

"No problem." Robin said as he tossed a tracking device to Clark.

"I can handle myself." Kitana assured.

"We have better options." Superman said as he threw her onto his back and flew off.

_Timothy turned to face a smiling Baraka._

"Bad move bird boy, you just sealed your life sentence." Baraka said.

_Flash got to his feet a few seconds later._

"It doesn't matter which one of you dies first." Baraka said.

"I can assure you no one will." Robin said as he threw a birdrang at Baraka who sliced it in half.

_After he cut it in half Robin was nowhere to be seen. Then when he turned around he is kicked to the ground by Robin. He quickly jumps back to his feet as he try's to slash Robin with his blades which Robin doges by jumping back._

_Flash comes running back into the fight as he knocks Baraka a few yards away with a speed punch. As Baraka gets up Flash run's over and grabs him and swings him at super speed sending him through a tree._

"That takes care of that." Flash say's as Baraka gets up yet again.

"He's tougher than you think Flash." Robin said.

"Is that all you got speed boy?" Baraka asked.

_Annoyed by being called boy Flash races over towards him, Baraka predicts this and knocks the Flash to the ground._

"Try running now?" Baraka say's as he hold his blade up.

_Not even a second later Robin shoot's his bird grappler out wrapping it around Baraka and swinging him into a spiky bush._

"Thanks Robin." Flash said as he got to his feet.

_Baraka jumped out of the bush infuriated._

"_How many gadgets does that kid have?" Baraka thought to himself._

"Don't tell us you're all gassed out." Flash joked

_Baraka jumped into the air, Robin reacted while throwing a birdrang at him. Baraka cut it in half once again but this time he got electrified as he fell to the ground._

"Nice move Robin, you think he's out for the count?" Flash asked.

"I'm not sure." Tim Drake said as he slowly walked over to the laying body.

_Not even a second later Baraka jumped up as he swung his blade at Robin. It was so fast Tim didn't see it coming; the blade came with in inches of his face but stopped moving. Robin quickly jumped back to see Baraka was frozen. Suddenly someone pushed Robin to the side as they kicked the frozen Baraka off the edge of the mountain down to the sea._

_Flash and Robin were still taking in how fast all this happened._

"Thanks." Robin said to his savior.

_It was a man dressed in a black and blue out fit which resembled some kind of ninja._

"I am Subzero, leader of the Lin Kuei." He replied.

"Thank you Subzero, why did you help us?" Robin asked.

"I was actually the one who contacted Flash to come hear, many of you have been set up." Subzero explained.

"What do you mean, set up?" Flash asked.

"The one's you call Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Batman. Robin, you as well were brought here for the doings of evil." Subzero began.

"This doesn't sound good." Flash said.

"A sorcerer who goes by the name Shang Tsung found an interest in you two, I wouldn't be surprised if this Batman hasn't already encountered him." Subzero said.

_Tim took that second to try and contact Batman, he couldn't get anything but static._

"Great, so where is this Shang Tsung?" Robin asked.

"I have no clue." Subzero replied.

"We'd love to stay and talk but we really got to get going, we have to meet up with Superman." Flash reminded.

"You can go to your friend later; we have a more important matter and I could really use the two of your assistance." Subzero said.

"Don't worry we'll help you, it's the least we can do." Robin accepted.

"So what is it we need to do?" Flash asked.

"We need to retrieve the amulet, _**Shinnok's**_ amulet before he gets his hands on it. Come let us head back to Lin Kuei head quarters." Subzero said.

_They began walking and Subzero led the way._

_Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern had arrived at some kind of temple. It was dark when they got in it, torches were lit to guide there way. There were many drawings on the wall. Batman was very skeptical about this whole thing; there was something about Shang Tsung he didn't like._

_They walked down countless of halls as they finally came to a large room with a large table full of food._

"You'll need your strength before we can fight this threat." Shang Tsung said.

"You keep saying this threat, what exactly do you mean?" Batman questioned.

"You'll know more in time, please do eat something." Shang Tsung replied.

"Maybe I'm not hungry." Batman replied with irritation in his voice.

"Bruce, comb down." Wonder Woman whispered.

"Yes Mr. Wayne, comb down and eat something." Shang Tsung said.

"How do you know my name?" Batman asked.

"I know all of your names; I simply looked into your minds, the deepest parts of your soul." Shang Tsung said as he faced the Dark Knight.

"I don't know about you guy's, but I don't think it would hurt to eat something." Hal said as he walked over to the table of food and took a seat.

_Bruce and Diana followed. Bruce slowly took off his mask as he let his thought's run._

_After they were done eating Shang Tsung entered the room with someone else. It was a man with wavy brown hair with a metal piece over his right eye with a glowing red dot._

"I hope the three of you found your meal satisfying, I would like you all to meet a good friend of mine, his name is Kano." Shang Tsung said.

_As bad as Batman didn't like Shang Tsung, he really didn't like this one. Hal got up and shook hands with him. Kano then looked over and smirked at Wonder Woman who ignored this. Bruce put his mask back on as he got up from the table._

"So when do we begin?" Batman asked.

"I'll give you the details tomorrow, the freaks are out at this time." Shang Tsung said.

"This is my time." Batman said.

"We can make an acceptation, just for this night; follow me I'll show you the comfort of your rooms you will be staying in." Shang Tsung said as the three of them followed him.

_Hal and Bruce ended up sharing a room, with Diana's being down the hall somewhere._

"Besides all the weird looking artifacts, I kinda like this place." Hal Jordan said.

"Something's going on Hal, we need to find out what." Bruce said.

"If that's what you think, I wouldn't jump the gun until this guy gives us all the detail tomorrow." Hal said as he laid back in one of the beds and closed his eyes.

_Bruce laid there staring up at the ceiling for minutes to come. He finally decided to call it a night after awhile. As he closed his eyes to fall asleep he felt a faint vibration. Then he heard a few thumps, it got louder and louder. Bruce looked across the room to see Hal was dead asleep. Bruce then got out of the bed as he suited up. He slowly cracked the door open to see nothing. He went out the door as he slowly closed it._

_He slowly made his way down the hall, as suddenly he heard a loud roar. Batman went into a corner as he caught glimpse of a shadow which appeared to be a creature with four arms._

"What in the name was that?" Batman whispered a few seconds later as the roaring stopped and the shadow was gone.

_Batman continued to make his way down the dark path. He then went outside the temple. There standing on the edge of the temple was Shang Tsung._

"Hello Batman, so nice of you to join me." Shang Tsung said.

"I want answers now." Batman demanded.

"You're smarter than the others; I guess I'll have to tell the others you had an accident." Shang Tsung said.

"What do you mean?" Shang Tsung asked.

_Shang Tsung snapped his finger, then someone came from behind and knocked Batman off the temple. Batman tried to use his grappler to come back but Shang Tsung kicked it._

"I win, Fatality." Shang Tsung said.

"What do you mean?" Kano said stepping up next to him.

"There are sharks down there; they will most likely eat his remains." Shang Tsung said.

"What now?" Kano asked.

"We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow; I suggest you get some sleep." Shang Tsung said.

_Miles away Superman and Kitana sit waiting by some giant rocks._

"They should have been here by now, it's not like Flash to be late, and I trust Robin's word." Superman said

"Superman, then we must assume that their." Kitana said as she is cut off.

"Dead!" Superman yelled.

"There's also the possibility they just got captured." Kitana said.

"I should have been there, I'm sorry for raising my voice Kitana." Superman said.

"We must head to Edenia, I need your help on bringing order." Kitana said.

"Please, give me twenty four hours to find them." Superman asked.

"I'll help you, we'll report back here every two hours." Kitana said.

"Sounds good." Superman said in agreement.

**Lin Kuei Head Quarters**

_Robin, Flash, and Subzero entered to be greeted by other members of the clan. They then walked deeper into the temple as Subzero brought them to a room with a map on the table._

"What is the map for?" Flash asked.

"It is a map of the Shaolin Temples, where we need to retrieve the amulet from." Subzero said.

"What is so important about this map?" Flash asked yet another question.

"It possess the power of pure evil, just by touching it can your soul be tainted. A former elder god, who went by the name of Shinnok, wants it so he can revive all his powers."

Subzero explained.

"If that's true, then why is it at some temple where people can be in contact with it?" Robin asked.

"It's a temporarily spot for it, but word has gotten out about its resting place, many will be after it." Subzero said.

"Now I see, and we need to get it before one of the bad guy's do." Flash said.

"Exactly." Subzero said.

"So when do we head out?" Robin asked.

"First I need you two to look over this map, there are five parts to this temple. The large one on the far left is the one we need to get to; Flash with his amazing speed should be able to get to the amulet in no time once in." Subzero explained.

"So were basically there just incase something unexpected happens?" Robin asked.

"That is correct, we better get going." Subzero said.

_They left with in the next few minutes. It took them about thirty minutes to be in view of the __Shaolin Temples. Robin glided off the tall hill as he landed behind some carts. Subzero and Flash soon joined him. Subzero was right, security was extra tight._

"Alright let's do this, move with stealth." Subzero said.

"You got it frosty." Flash said as he ran off.

"Don't worry, Flash tends to give certain people nick names." Robin said as him and Subzero went there separate way's.

_Subzero slowly leaned up against the first temple wall as he quickly dashed to the next one. Suddenly a monk looked his way. Subzero quickly ducked, he was relieved to not have been seen. Getting to the next temple was a little more difficult, the only way across was to swim, Subzero didn't want to risk that much noise._

_He looked around as he caught an eye of a clothes line. He leaped onto the cord as he began his way over. As Subzero was about half way across another Monk almost saw him. He hid in between a hanging rug._

_When he got across he slowly dropped to the ground. Then a loud noise could be heard, screaming, the screaming of more than one person. Suddenly Robin and Flash showed up at Subzero's side._

"Why are they screaming?" Robin asked.

"Hurry, there must be another intruder, we must get the amulet before they do!!" Subzero yelled.

_When the three of them arrived in front of the fifth temple Subzero stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the intruder._

"What's wrong, you know him?" Flash asked.

"That's Scorpion." Subzero said as a monk fell to there feet.

"Scorpion!!" Subzero yelled.

_Scorpion looked over at the three of them._

"Stay out of the way, the amulet is mine Subzero." Scorpion said.

"We'll see about that." Subzero said as he got in a fighting stance.

_Scorpion teleported in front of Subzero as he kicked him through a pole._

"Flash you stay and help Subzero, I'll get the amulet." Robin said as he ran into the temple.

_Scorpion held Subzero by the throat as he threw him to the ground._

"Stay back, the amulet is mine." Scorpion said.

"You killed those monks; I thought your stealth was better." Subzero said as he got to his feet.

"What! I wasn't seen, I thought you were the one." Scorpion protested.

"There must be another intruder." Subzero say's as Scorpion punches him into the water nearby.

"Now I will get the amulet for myself." Scorpion said as he turned to see Flash right in his face.

"Don't think so." Flash said as he punched him.

_Flash then quickly ran behind Scorpion and elbowed him in the back of the head. Before Scorpion can fall to the ground Flash spins around him making a tornado sending him flying and crashing into the hill nearby._

"That's what I call a bumpy ride." Flash said.

_Robin finally made it to the room where the amulet was being held, to his surprise there was someone already there. The figure held the amulet in there hand as they turned to face him._

"Deathstroke." Robin said with anger.

"Hello Robin didn't expect to see you here." Deathstroke said.

"Hand over the amulet Slade." Robin said as he pulled out his staff.

"I suppose someone like you is going to take it, you better move aside before I pluck all your feathers boy." Deathstroke said.

_Back out side Scorpion and Subzero had recovered._

"Your pretty quick kid." Scorpion says.

"The name's Flash." Wally said as he raced over at Scorpion who teleported out of the way.

_Scorpion reappeared not even a second later as he kneed Flash in the stomach, followed by a cross kick which smacked Flash across the face sending him to the ground. Subzero then charged Scorpion as he uppercut him, Scorpion flew back but turned it into a move with a back flip kick sending Subzero to the ground. Subzero quickly got to his feet as Scorpion charged at him, thinking quickly Subzero made an ice clone freezing Scorpion._

_Subzero did a jump kick knocking Scorpion to the ground. Flash then came running back over into the mix. Scorpion didn't like theses odds, Subzero was no joke and the Flash was so damn fast. Scorpion jumped to his feet as he kicked Subzero and Flash to the ground._

"We'll continue this another time." Scorpion said as he ran over to the last temple and summoned hell fire around the entrants so Subzero nor Flash could get in.

_When Scorpion arrived in the room which held the amulet he saw Deathstroke and Robin both in fighting stances. Scorpion teleported in the middle of the both of them to see Deathstroke had the amulet._

"Hand over the amulet, I won't ask again." Scorpion warned.

"Come and get it." Deathstroke said as Scorpion teleported in front of him and kicked it out of his hands.

_At that second the two of them began to battle. Robin quickly ran over to the amulet and tied it to his utility belt. Scorpion saw this; he quickly kicked Deathstroke away as he faced the boy wonder._

"Get over here!!" Scorpion shouted as Robin dodged his rope spear by jumping up.

_Deathstroke quickly got to his feet as he saw Tim Drake with the amulet as well. _

"Time to even the playing field boys." Robin said as he threw three smoke bombs into the air.

_Robin then ran and as he came to the exit of the temple he saw the fire of hell around the exit. He used his bird grappler as he easily got out. When he turned around the whole area was on fire, even the temple. This wasn't the fire Scorpion summoned, it was regular. He looked around, Subzero and Flash were no where to be found. He ran up the hill, and at the top he saw them._

"Great you made it out, did you get the amulet?" Subzero asked.

_Tim pointed down at his utility belt where it still hanged._

"Good job, let's head back to the temple." Subzero said.

_To Be Continued_


	4. YinYang

Tomorrow Begins Now

_Tomorrow Begins Now_

_Chapter 4_

_Yin/Yang_

_The walk back seemed longer than the walk from the Lin Kuei temple. Subzero, Robin, and Flash returned back to the temple in relief knowing their mission was a success. Once in the temple they all took a seat at the table where the map was._

"Now that we have the amulet, what do we do with it?" Flash asked.

"We'll wait it out here for awhile, and then we'll give it to Rayden." Subzero said.

"Who's Raiden?" Flash asked.

"He is a thunder god; he can take the amulet to a more secure place." Subzero replied.

"That's nice to know, but I really don't think that us staying here is a really good idea." Robin said.

"And why is that?" Flash asked just starting to get relaxed.

"I'm assuming Scorpion knows where this place is, and I wouldn't put it past Deathstroke to find it as well." Robin replied.

"Wait a minute, Deathstroke was there and you didn't tell us!" Flash yelled.

"Who's Deathstroke?" Subzero asked.

"He's an assassin, highly skilled." Robin answered.

"Robin's right, I don't think it would be wise to stay here." Subzero said.

_Robin pulled a small device out of his utility belt as it began beeping._

"I have Superman on radar, he's quite some miles away but we should be able to reach him in a few hours." Robin said.

"Alright then it is settled, we will regroup with this Superman guy." Subzero said as the three of them left the temple.

_Hal awoke that morning to hear a knock at the door. He quickly got in his suite as he opened the door to see Wonder Woman._

"Batman's gone." Wonder Woman said.

_Hal then looked over at the bed Batman slept in and saw that he was indeed missing._

"So where is he?" Hal asked as he turned back around.

"Shang Tsung said he went in search for Robin early this morning." Wonder Woman replied.

"It's not like Bruce to run off without saying anything." Green Lantern said.

"No kidding." Wonder Woman agreed.

_The two of them walked out to the front of the temple where they saw Shang Tsung standing by the edge._

"I hope you both enjoyed your sleep, in Batman's absence I hope you two are still up for the task." Shang Tsung said.

"It won't be a problem." Wonder Woman assured.

"Good, then we will head out." Shang Tsung said.

"Where to?" Hal asked.

"Word has caught my attention that a demon who goes by the name Subzero has taken the amulet." Shang Tsung said.

"Who is Subzero, and what is this amulet you're talking about?" Green Lantern asked.

"Subzero is the leader of a clan called Lin Kuei, who has the ability to freeze." Shang Tsung said.

"Nothing we can't handle." Wonder Woman said.

"You must be careful; he can control people as well. I also heard he has taken over a few of your friends, Robin and Flash." Shang Tsung said.

"How do you know that?" Hal asked.

"Word spread to me of this, as soon as I told Batman he went in search of him." Shang Tsung said.

"That doesn't sound good." Hal said.

"Just remember if you see them, attack them, they have no compassion under his control." Shang Tsung said in a convincing voice.

"We're not here to hurt our friends." Wonder Woman replied.

"And I don't want you to, but if it comes down to it you must." Shang Tsung said.

"I don't think it will." Hal said as he rubbed his ring.

"So tell us more about the amulet he posses." Wonder Woman said.

"Oh yes, the amulet is an ancient artifact that has been passed down in my family. In the right hands it brings good and piece to both of our worlds. But in the wrong hands, well you know what can happen." Shang Tsung said.

"Sounds bad, we better stop this guy." Green Lantern said as his ring lit up.

"Good, we better get going." Shang Tsung said.

"Where are they now?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I think the best place to check would be the Lin Kuei head quarters." Shang Tsung said.

_Miles away Kitana and Superman meet back up at the area filled with large rocks._

"Any luck?" Superman asked.

"No." Kitana replied.

"Great, they have to be around here somewhere." Superman said as he is about to fly off.

_Kitana puts a hand on his shoulder as he turned around to face her. Kitana grabs his hands and leads him to one of the rocks where they sit down._

"I know you really want to find your friends, but sometimes you have to let go." Kitana said.

"But what if their still out there, alive?" Superman asked with a low tone.

"If Flash and Robin are as good as you say then you must trust that they will find their own way." Kitana said.

_Superman sat in silence for another minute or so._

"Your right, were done looking. I'm pretty sure their ok." Superman said.

"I'm pretty sure we are to."

_Kitana and Superman looked over to see Robin kneeling over a large rock with Subzero leaned up against it with his arms crossed. Flash came running in a second later._

"You guy's are ok." Superman said in excitement.

"Sorry we took so long, we had to retrieve some amulet." Flash said slouching.

"What amulet?" Kitana asked.

"Shinnok's amulet, the boy wonder has it." Subzero said.

"So what are we going to do from here?" Flash asked.

"We are going to head to Edenia; I need to restore order to my lands." Kitana said.

"Subzero, what about Rayden?" Tim Drake asked.

"We'll recap and find him later, if not Scorpion or that Deathstroke guy might show up again." Subzero said.

"Deathstroke, he's in this realm to?" Superman asked.

"Apparently, I think more is going on then any of us know. If we can find Raiden I think he could help us answer some questions." Robin said.

"Kitana, how do we get to Edenia?" Superman asked.

"Stand back." She said.

_Kitana put her hands out as she slowly began to make a portal that grew bigger and bigger. Electricity formed as air from all around them circulated._

"_I gotta get this girls number." Flash said to himself._

_The portal was done within the next few seconds._

"Nice." Flash said.

_Kitana stepped through with Superman following._

"Last one in is a monkey with banana brains." Flash said as he raced in.

_Subzero and Robin both shook their heads as they jumped in at the same time. When they got to the other side of the portal there was no doubt in there minds they were in a new realm. The area they landed in was in the plains._

"Hey this is a pretty nice place, just one question, where's all the people and construction?" Flash asked.

"My kingdom is about a mile to the North, we better get going." Kitana said.

"So Kitana, is that your full name?" Flash asked as he ran up next to her.

_The whole way there Flash talked about pointless stuff to Kitana, while Superman and Robin had there own little conversation. Subzero just walked in silence behind everyone. When they arrived at the city, people were walking around doing there daily things. A few people glanced over at Subzero, Flash, and Robin wondering why they had masks on. They all followed Kitana as they came upon a large gate._

_Kitana tried to slice the gate open but couldn't._

"Let me try." Superman said as he used his heat vision to melt the fence down which he did in a matter of seconds.

_As they walked closer to the castle guards came out as they surrounded them._

"Put your hands in the air?" One of them yelled.

"We come in piece, we don't want any problems." Superman said trying to reason.

"Put your hands up Mr. S." One of them replied.

_At that second Flash ran all over the place knocking all the guards out._

"That takes care of that." Flash said.

_The next second they here someone clapping and laughing as a woman jumps down in front of Superman._

"That's my mother." Kitana said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Flash." Wally said as he walked up to her only to be knocked to the ground by her hair.

"And I'm Sindel." She laughed.

"Kitana you could have told me she was a bady." Flash said as he got to his feet.

"She's under Khan's control, you four stay back I'll try and defeat her." Kitana said as she stepped forward.

"This should be interesting." Flash said.

_Kitana raced over to Sindel as she pulled out her metal fans. Sindel let out a loud scream, Kitana was almost hit by it but jumped out of the way. Sindel used her hair and knocked Kitana's metal fans out of her hand. Kitana jumps to the side as she punches Sindel making her spin back._

_Sindel yet again uses her hair as it wraps around Kitana's left wrist as she swings her to the ground. Before Kitana can recover Sindel begins to load up a scream, thinking quickly Kitana throws a black object over at Sindel. As soon as she screamed it broke the black object to pieces, but Sindel got electrified in the process._

"Hey Robin, that look like one of your birdrangs." Flash said.

"It was, when me and him were in close combat I took it just incase a latter encounter." Kitana said.

"How did you know it wouldn't be something that would kill?" Tim asked.

"I got to know you guy's more, and noticed you don't kill." Kitana said leaving Robin with a small smile on his face.

_Kitana walked over to Sindel who slowly got up._

"Kitana, what are you doing here?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Nice try lady, we know you're still under this Khan guy's spell." Flash said.

"Now I remember, Shao Khan came and." Sindel said as she is cut off.

"It's ok now; all of us are here to help." Superman said.

"Kitana, who is this handsome man?" Sindel asked.

"His name is Superman, the one I told you I was going to get to help us." Kitana said.

"_Great all the girls always like Superman, what about me; I'm the freaking fastest man alive." Flash said to himself._

"So where is Shao Khan now?" Robin asked.

"He has headed to Outworld, you must be careful." Sindel warned.

"No problem." Robin replied.

_Kitana introduced the rest of them._

"Before you all leave there is a prisoner in the Edenia dungeon, I'll get the key so you can get him out." Sindel said.

"No need." Robin said as he walked over to the dungeon.

"Don't worry Ms. He has pretty much every gadget you can think of." Flash said.

_Robin came back a minute later with a man._

"I got him out, he say's his names Johnny Cage." Tim Drake said.

"Nice to meet you all, Robin told me a little about you two." Johnny Cage said.

"That's good to know; now we better head to Outworld." Subzero said.

"He's right; if this threat is so big we better hurry." Superman added.

"I will hold the fort here." Sindel said.

"Sounds good." Superman replied.

_Kitana yet again opened up another portal._

_In another realm all of the Lin Kuei warriors present at the head quarters were defeated by Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. But Subzero was nowhere to be found. Wonder Woman threw her Lasso around several of the warriors but none of them knew where Subzero had gone to._

"Great just great, this guy's harder to hunt down than a fly." Green Lantern said.

"_These two are much more powerful than I thought they would be, maybe even better than the bat and bird." Shang Tsung thought to himself._

"Shang Tsung do you have any other idea's where he might be?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Not at the moment, I'll have my men go out and see if they have heard anything." Shang Tsung said.

_There hiding in the trees above was Deathstroke._

"So it looks like they were smarter than I thought not to stay here, I'll find them." Deathstroke whispered.

**Outworld**

_When they arrived there were clouds that looked like they were ready to pour out rain. There was nothing but land all over the place._

"Superman I need you to go and find Fujin, the god of wind." Kitana said.

"Where will I find him?" Superman asked.

"Fly up into the clouds above, somewhere up there you should be able to find his temple." Kitana said.

"I'll be back in no time." Superman said as he took flight.

"Flash, I want you to run up ahead and report back every thirty minutes if anyone is coming." Kitana directed.

"No Problem." Flash said as he zoomed off.

_Kitana, Subzero, Robin, and Johnny Cage continued their journey as they walked on. They walked on for long periods as Flash would come back and fourth to report any on going activity. Something was wrong, somewhere inside Subzero told him. He felt like something was going to happen._

_Subzero stopped walking as he slammed his foot to the ground. Everyone turned around to face him._

"Something's wrong." Subzero said.

"Yah, that Flash guy is five minutes late with his report." Johnny Cage said.

"It's not that, I feel like something is going to happen." Subzero said.

"I have that same feeling; you would think someone would have seen us being out in the open and all." Robin said in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Kitana asked.

"It's a guy thing if you know what I mean." Johnny Cage replied.

"You boys think too much, we better get going." Kitana said as she turned to keep walking.

_As she began to walk a large needle was shot into her arm. She instantly fell to the ground. Robin jumped back as Subzero and Johnny Cage were shot. Then Tim felt a sharp pain on his shoulder, he through a bird tracking device onto Kitana before he fell unconscious like the rest._

"This is your news broadcaster from Bludhaven. There's big talk about the random disappearance of Gotham City's to crime fighters Batman and Robin. If they are trying to prove that Gotham needs them they have done a swell job, the crime rates have gone up 20 already, there are also other reports of Superman missing in Metropolis." The broadcaster says as the TV is shut off.

"Hey bro it's me again Dick, Tim where are you and Bruce? Is Superman with you guys? Hope to catch you later." Dick Grayson say's leaving a message.

"Where are those two, I think it's time I go investigate." Dick said as he looked over at his Nightwing suite.

**Outworld**

_He slowly awoke with a sudden drossiness over him. Johnny Cage slowly lifted his head up as he felt his body chained to a wall. He then looked around a little more; there were prison cells all over the place. Across from his cell was Robin, Subzero was in the one to the right of him. Johnny then looked around not to see Flash or Kitana._

"Good news is they probably didn't capture Flash, the bad news is Kitana is missing." Johnny said.

"We noticed." Subzero said.

_The rest of the prison cells were empty._

"Hey Robin you got any more fancy gadget's to get us out of here?" Johnny Cage asked.

_Robin tilted his head. Johnny looked in that direction to see a guard with Robin's utility belt hanging over a pole._

"Great." Johnny muttered.

"Hold on a sec." Robin said as he felt around in his glove.

"Great, I have something that can get us out of here." Robin whispered.

_Tim shifted his hands a little as a small gizmo slid out of his glove. He slowly began to pick the lock that held his chains together. After he was loose he slowly put the chains to the ground. Robin slowly looked over at the guard who was dead asleep. He quickly picked the lock which held his cage shut._

_He then slowly made his way down the hall. When he approached the guard he stepped in a small puddle of water. His body froze, as a death chill went down his spine. The guard didn't awake. So he slowly reached over and grabbed his utility belt and staff. He was surprised to still see Shinnok's amulet connected to it._

_As he snapped his belt on the guard awoke. Robin swung his staff hitting a pressure point in his neck knocking him out cold._

"Good Job Robin." Subzero said as Robin threw the guard into the cell and locked it.

_Robin then freed Johnny Cage and Subzero using a laser pen gadget he had._

"I've got to get me some of those." Johnny said.

"We don't have time for talk, Subzero where do you think they took Kitana?" Robin asked.

"Didn't you place a tracker on her?" Subzero asked assuming he did.

"Yah, but I'm not getting a reading. They must have taken her to another realm." Robin replied.

"That's just great." Johnny Cage said.

"Any ideas where?" Robin asked yet again.

"We'll find her in time, first we need to find Flash and Superman." Subzero reminded.

"Wait a second." Robin said as he pulled something out of his utility belt.

"What's that?" Johnny asked as Robin pulled out a green slip of paper.

"Someone put it in my belt." Robin said as he opened the paper and read it.

"_**Riddle me this Bird Boy**_

_**I come in darkness, but fill the mind with light**__**.**_

_**I bring pleasure, destruction, and sorrow, **__**what I shall show you will often be unreachable. This journey of nothing, hopes, and where unthinkable disasters may occur.**_

_**What am I?"**_

"It's a riddle." Johnny said.

_The three of them thought of what it could mean. The next second Tim snapped his fingers._

"It's the sides of life, dark and light." Robin began to explain.

"What do you mean?" Subzero asked.

"It's basically Yin and Yang, in other words whoever wrote this riddle was referring to our _dreams_." Robin said.

"Someone who knows you perhaps?" Subzero asked.

"If that is the case it can only be one person, The Riddler." Robin said.

"The Riddler, that sounds like a Saturday morning cartoon villain." Johnny Cage said.

"Names aren't everything; we better get out of here before security shows up." Robin said.

_Subzero led the way as they exited the small building. When they got out there was nothing but land all over._

"Great, now where to begin?" Subzero said as wind began to blow from every direction around them.

_The three of them put their arms up as dirt and what not is blown in their faces. Special lenses come down on Robin's mask as he looks up in the sky to see two objects floating down to them. He gives off a smirk to see one of them is Superman, and the other most likely being the wind god Fujin. _

_The wind stops in the next two seconds as Superman and Fujin land on the ground._

"What took you?" Subzero asked.

"We had been looking for you for awhile now, I saw you guy's in that building with my X-ray vision." Superman replied.

"Where's Kitana?" Fujin asked.

"Khan's men took her." Robin said.

"Did you guy's happen to see Flash around?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Yes, were supposed to meet up there in five, since we found you three we can head there now." Superman said.

_Fujin and Superman took flight as Subzero, Robin, and Johnny followed them on foot. It only took them about five minutes to make it to the meeting place where Flash was waiting._

"Great you found them, where were they?" Flash asked.

"We were in some low budget prison, if you can even call it that." Subzero said.

"Do any of you have any ideas on where Kitana might be?" Superman asked.

"Robin's tracker can't pick anything up, but I'm willing to bet if we head to Shang Tsung palace we'll find something." Johnny Cage said.

"Alright, then it is settled we'll head to his palace." Superman said.

"Follow me; I know exactly where it is." Fujin said.

_Superman grabbed Robin and Subzero, as Fujin grabbed Johnny Cage as they flew to the palace. They arrived within the next thirty minutes as they approached a large metal door._

"So, think we should knock?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Good idea." Superman said as he gave the door three hard punches knocking it down.

_As they entered the Palace they could hear cheering in the distance. They followed these sounds as it led to an outside part of the Palace. There were large stands with people cheering. Thousands and thousands. This made Flash smile a bit. _

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Fights." Subzero replied.

_Suddenly the crowds became silent._

"_I think were spotted." Flash said to himself._

"Welcome Earth's defenders." A man said from his throne chair.

"Shao Khan." Superman said.

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Mortal Kombat

Tomorrow Begins Now

_**Tomorrow Begins Now**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Mortal Kombat**_

_The six warriors stood there in silence for the next few seconds. The Emperor Shao Khan was quite as well, so were the once roaring crowds. After a brief time passed by Superman flew up towards Khan. He stood in mid air a few feet away as him and Shao Khan stared each other down. _

"Where is Kitana?" Superman asked.

"So you can fly, you must be the one they call Superman?" Shao Khan said sitting with confidence.

"You still didn't answer my question." Superman replied.

"She's alive, for now that is." Shao Khan said.

"You still didn't answer my question." Superman said impatiently.

"That is none of your concern, I've had spies on her for weeks now and I knew you would be coming. You'll make things so much more enjoyable." Khan replied as he stood up out of his chair.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Superman asked.

_Shao Khan's head flew back as he gulped out in laughter._

"You'll know soon enough, but I'm really interested to see what you are made of." Khan said as he snapped his fingers.

_The large crowd began to cheer as men in black ninja suits enter the ring._

"You want me to fight them?" Superman asked.

"You catch on quick." Shao Khan said.

"I'm not your entertainment." Superman replied.

"I'll cut you a deal, if you guy's can beat them all I'll tell you where Kitana is." Shao Khan lied.

_Superman sat there and thought about it for a second._

"You have yourself a deal." Superman said as he flew down into the ring.

_As soon as he lands in the ring all the ninjas pull out swords as the circle around him. They move in closer and closer every full rotation they make. Then in the next few seconds Johnny Cage jumps over the ninjas and next to Superman._

"You may need my help." Johnny Cage said.

"Trust me, I don't need it." Superman said as the ninjas ran in on them.

_All the ninjas swung their swords at Superman only to have them break as they cut past him. Subzero, Johnny Cage, Fujin, Shao Khan, and the whole audience were silenced by this. _

"My turn." Superman said as the ninjas tried to retreat.

_Superman froze them with his ice breath. And as he did Johnny Cage shot green plasmic fire balls as he shattered them all._

"Why did you do that, you didn't have to kill them!!" Superman yelled.

_Shao Khan begins to clap as the crowd joins in while cheering._

"We'll discuss this later Johnny." Superman said as he flew up to Shao Khan.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"You haven't beaten them all." Shao Khan said as he snapped his fingers again.

_This time loads of Tarkatans entered the ring._

"This time I want to see the fast guy fight." Shao Khan said.

"The names Flash!!" Wally West yelled up as he entered the ring.

_Fujin followed close behind. It was almost as if the tarkatan's were happy to see them. Flash ran over as he circled around all the tarkatan's as he popped each of them over the head. After He did he came to a quick stop._

"Alright uglies, let's dance." Flash said in a high pitched tone.

_Fujin ran over to two tarkatan's as he slammed their heads together._ _As their wiggly bodies fell to the ground Fujin summoned some wind as he knocked them a few feet away._

"Fujin, follow my lead!" Flash yelled.

_Within seconds Flash was running around the ring as he made what appeared to be a mini tornado. Fujin then did his part, he used his abilities as he forced all the tarkatan's into the tornado with wind. Flash then curved his tornado as he sent all of the tarkatan's crashing into a statue of Shao Khan. The crowd became silent as Shao Khan clenched his fists._

"Well that was easy." Flash said as he ran over to Fujin.

_Fujin nodded in agreement. The next second Superman looked up at Shao Khan who just stood up from his chair as he looked over at Robin._

"You're next Boy." Shao Khan pointed.

_Robin walked to the ring as Subzero followed._

"Stay out of this Lin Kuei warrior; I want to see Robin fight." Shao Khan said.

"Why is that, you didn't mind the others fighting in groups, why the change?" Robin asked.

_He got no reply. Subzero and Robin stood in the middle of the ring as the crowd began to holler. Shao Khan sat their and thought for a bit. He sat down the next second as he tapped two fingers on his left wrist. Subzero and Robin turned and were very surprised to see who their opponents were. It was Frost and Killer Croc._

"Well, well if it isn't the boy wonder." Killer Croc said as he and Frost stepped into the ring.

"_I know for a fact something is going down, what in the world is Killer Croc doing here?" Tim said to himself._

"I was hoping for Batman, but I guess I'll have to find pleasure in pounding on you." Killer Croc said as he cracked his knuckles.

"How long have you been working for Khan, Frost?" Subzero asked.

"Let's just say it doesn't really apply to you." Frost said as she tried to freeze Subzero who jumped out of the way.

_Killer Croc punched Robin as he sent him a few feet away._

"Time to die, little Robin!!" Killer Croc roared as he raced over towards Tim who was already back on his feet.

_Robin jumped high into the air as he threw smoke bombs into the place he was standing at. Killer Croc ran into that area as he began to cough. When Killer Croc turned around Robin kicked him across the face sending him spinning to the ground._

_Subzero held Frost up in the air by the neck._

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Frost, but your time has come." Subzero said as he made an ice sword.

_Subzero held the sword up and as he did it is kicked out of his hands. He turns to see Robin._

"What's the big idea?!" Subzero asked.

"No killing." Robin replied.

_Frost took this time as she kicked Subzero to the ground._

"Subzero you take Killer Croc we can end this match a lot quicker if you do." Robin said as he began to make a fighting plan.

"Why is that?" Subzero asked as he quickly got to his feet.

"He's cold blooded, if you keep freezing him his body will slowly begin to shut down. I can handle Frost." Robin said.

_Frost ran over as she swung to ice daggers at Robin who dodged them. Subzero made it over to Killer Crock who was walking towards him. Subzero quickly froze him. Not even a second later Killer Crock busted out of the Ice as he grabbed Subzero and bear hugged him._

"I'm going to crush you little ice man." Killer Croc joked.

_Subzero felt it come over him. It was true; the scent of death was near. He could faintly hear his insides pushing together as well as the slow cracking of his bones. With the last of his strength Subzero shot ice out as he froze the ground below them, seconds later him and Killer Croc were frozen as well. The next second the ice cracked apart as Killer Croc walked around a tad bit dizzy._

"I'm not cold blooded." Subzero said as he knocked Killer Croc out with a punch.

_Frost began to load up an ice ball. Thinking quickly Robin threw a mini ice bomb at her and as she began to shoot her ice ball it hit Tim's bomb freezing herself. She broke out of it in the next second. Robin shot his bird grappler around both of her wrist's so she couldn't try and freeze him, he then pulled her towards him as he tripped her. He then put his staff to her neck as she lay on the ground defeated._

_Shao Khan sat up out of his chair as he began to clap._

"Impressive, all of you." Shao Khan said.

_Suddenly the sky became dark as lighting began to strike. Second's later electricity was in front of Robin and Subzero as a man appeared. It was none other than the thunder God himself, Rayden. _

"That is enough, events such as these are not allowed before the tournament." Rayden said as he looked up at Shao Khan.

"Lord Rayden, so nice of you to join us." Shao Khan said.

"What tournament?" Flash asked.

"Come Earth's defender's my power will not last much longer in Outworld, follow me." Rayden said as he went through a portal.

"Can we trust that guy?" Flash asked.

"He's Rayden, off course you can." Johnny Cage said as he went into the portal.

"Hurry we must go." Fujin said as he to jumped in.

_Everyone followed except Superman who glared up at Shao Khan. Superman then flew into the portal as well closing behind him._

"They're great fighters, but I now know their weaknesses. A common one, they won't kill." Shao Khan said to himself.

_After they got out of the portal Superman looked around, he didn't notice this place. It was something new, a whole new feel._

"Where are we?" Flash asked.

"We are in a place called the Orderrealm." Rayden said.

"Orderealm, now this looks like a place I could get used to." Flash said.

"Rayden I think this would be safer with you." Robin said as he walked up to the thunder god handing him the amulet.

"Good job, I'm glad you were able to retrieve it." Rayden said as Robin handed it to him.

"Rayden, what is this tournament thing you were talking about earlier?" Superman asked.

"Your world is in great danger; Shao Khan wants to merge your world with ours." Rayden began.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"The place you call Earth will be merged with this worlds Earth if you don't stop them." Raiden explained.

"What's so bad about that?" Flash asked.

"That will make him one step closer to taking over every realm; darkness will spread across all of the lands he takes over." Fujin added in.

"There's still one thing that bugs me, for Khan to be able to merge these two worlds he would need a powerful force from your world to help him. If there wasn't someone that powerful, you three wouldn't be able to exist here." Rayden said.

"Exactly how strong is this person?" Superman asked.

"Just as strong, or stronger than you." Raiden replied.

_This was not good to hear. Three of DC's earth's defenders have now discovered that someone from their world was in on all of this, and to make matters worse someone maybe even more powerful than Superman._

"So how do we stop them?" Robin asked after about a minute of silence.

"The tournament, _**Mortal Kombat**_." Rayden said.

_This grabbed their attention._

"I see now, all we have to do is win?" Flash said.

"Exactly." Rayden replied.

"So what do we do in the tournament?" Superman asked.

"You have to fight numerous of opponents in combat, as you make your way up to the top." Johnny Cage said.

"So what happens if you lose a match?" Flash asked.

_No one replied for a few seconds._

"You die." Subzero replied.

"I guess that means we just can't lose." Robin said.

"I won't kill anyone." Superman protested.

"It won't matter; Shang Tsung will take the soul of the loser anyway." Johnny Cage replied.

"I guess that means we defiantly can't lose." Flash said.

"First we need to regroup and find the others." Tim Drake said.

"I'm sorry but I have some rather bad news about that." Rayden said.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"The ones you call Wonder Woman and Green Lantern are under the influence of Shang Tsung, and Batman I'm afraid is dead." Rayden said.

_Robin, Superman, and Flash stood there in shock to hear all this._

"It's not true, he's not dead." Robin said.

"I'm afraid he is." Rayden replied.

"If anyone knows Batman the slightest, it's me." Robin said.

_Flash and Superman were surprised at this._

"We'll find him, unless he finds us." Robin added.

"Very well, you may go in search for him as soon as we gather the rest of the earth's defenders." Rayden said.

"What about Wonder Woman and Green Lantern?" Superman asked.

"Shang Tsung has put a field over them, I can't pin point where they are. But I have an idea where they are." Rayden said.

"So what do we do from here?" Flash asked.

"Subzero and Robin, I want you to return to Outworld, there in the living forest you should find Jax." Rayden said as he opened a portal.

"You got it." Subzero said as him and Robin jumped into the portal.

"I want you four to return to Earthrealm. Superman and Johnny Cage, I want you to go to the Shaolin Temples and recruit Kung Lao and Mortal Kombat's former champion, Liu Kang." Rayden said.

"It won't be a problem." Superman said as him and Johnny jumped into the portal.

_Rayden then looked over at Flash and Fujin._

"Fujin I think it would be best if you stayed here, Flash will be able to find Nightwolf on his own a lot quicker." Rayden said.

"That does make sense." Fujin agreed.

"If you need help we will be there." Rayden said.

"Sounds good." Flash said as he raced into the portal.

_At Shang Tsung's Temple Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were sitting at a table as Shang Tsung walked up to them._

"Any word on where the amulet is now?" Hal asked.

"Unfortunately it is in the hands of our enemies." Shang Tsung said

"Just great now were screwed." Green Lantern said.

"What do you think their next move will be?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I have no idea at the moment, but we better be prepared." Shang Tsung said.

"I say we forget this waiting around stuff and go find the others." Green Lantern said as electricity filled the room.

_It was none other than Rayden._

"I had an idea I would find you here." Rayden said.

"Attack him; he is one of the demons!!" Shang Tsung yelled.

_Wonder Woman flew over at Rayden at top speed as she threw a punch at Rayden, he teleported downward dodging her. She continued her assault as she threw numerous of punches at him which he doged. Next Wonder Woman tried to kick him but before she could something wrapped around her waist and slammed her to the ground. It felt like a large hand had grabbed her, and it was one, Green Lantern had done it._

"Hal, what's going on?" She asked.

"Don't you think if he were truly evil he would have tried to attack us?" Green Lantern asked.

_Diana realized this as Green Lantern released his grip on her. When she got up Shang Tsung was gone._

"Who are you?" Green Lantern asked as he flew down in front of Rayden.

"If you really want to save your world, follow me." Rayden said as he made a portal and walked in.

_Green Lantern followed behind. Wonder Woman glanced back again, still no sign of Shang Tsung. She then went into the portal as well as it closed behind her._

_It was hot and very sunny out as the day went on. Flash had searched the deserts for hours, and no sign of Nightwolf. Darkness finally struck after hours of looking. Flash wobbled along as he looked up at the moon and stars. He then wondered out of all those stars his world may be somewhere up there._

"Hey Rayden I could use some help, I can't seem to find him." Flash said to the sky as a mini missile fly's right past his face and explodes a few yards away.

_Flash turns his head as he sees a cyborg looking person. It was the warrior cyborg known as Sektor. _

"Hey you should really watch where you shoot those things. By any chance have you seen a guy named Nightwolf around here?" Flash asked.

_Sektor did not reply as he shot another missile at Flash._

"Oh no you don't." Flash said as he put his hands out infront of him.

_Flash quickly spun both of his hands around as he deflected the missile back towards Sektor. It crashed a few feet from Sektor sending him flying to the ground. Sektor quickly got back to his feet as he raced over towards Flash who was in a fighting stance. As he did arrows were shot in between them, lit up with green fire. Flash thought it was Green Arrow but when he looked up it was not. Sektor looked up as well, the next second Sektor took off running._

"You must be the guy Flash I've been hearing about." The guy who shot the arrows said as he jumped down from the sandy hill above.

"I'm hoping your Nightwolf." Flash said.

"Yah that would be me. I also heard about a guy who they call Robin who uses unheard of weapons, and someone that they say is made of steel." Nightwolf said.

"They're my friends; the man of steel is also known as Superman. Where did you hear about us?" Flash asked.

"Word spreads quickly, after your little encounter with him at his Palace." Nightwolf explained.

"Rayden wanted me to find you; we could really use your help in fighting Khan's forces." Flash said.

"That won't be a problem for me." Nightwolf replied.

_Superman arrived at the temple to find that part of the whole place had been burned up. As he flew down many of the monks ran in the other direction except a guy with long black hair, dressed in black and red pants. He also had a red head band on as he faced Superman._

"Who are you, were you the one responsible for some of these deaths?" He asked.

"No, I was sent by your world's earth protector Rayden to find a guy who goes by the name Kung Lao and another named Liu Kang." Superman explained.

_The man stood there for a second._

"How do I know your speaking the truth?" He asked.

"Because he is." Johnny Cage said as he jumped down from the hill.

"Johnny Cage, it's been awhile." The man said greeting him.

"What took you?" Superman asked.

"Flying is faster you know, it's not like I'm Flash or anything. Superman this is Liu Kang." Johnny introduced.

"I'm sorry about not trusting you." Liu Kang said as him and Superman shook hands.

"No problem, so where is Kung Lao?" Superman asked as a man with a bladed hat walked up to them.

"Looks like our teams all here." Johnny Cage said.

"Kung Lao I would like you to meet Superman." Liu Kang said.

"So what gives us the pleasure of our visitors?" Kung Lao asked.

"Shao Khan is plotting to take over the realms again, not just this one but Superman's as well." Johnny began.

"So you're not from here?" Liu Kang asked.

"No, but that's a long story. We'll explain on the way." Superman said.

"Liu, we have to get the amulet first." Kung Lao reminded.

"Don't worry, Robin already gave it to Rayden." Superman said.

"Who's Robin?" Liu Kang asked.

"A trusted friend, we better hurry." Superman said.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Kung Lao said as they began there journey.

_Subzero and Robin were walking along in the living forest. Tim Drake had to admit that the sounds of the trees were really getting annoying. He felt if he had to listen to them rank on any longer he would got crazy. So he decided to start a conversation. _

"So do you like the living forest?" Robin asked.

"No." Subzero quickly replied.

"You like to freeze things?" He asked.

"Yes." Subzero quickly replied again.

"Do you like the color blue, because that's what you're wearing?" Robin asked.

"I… guess." Subzero replied.

_A long moment of silence goes by._

"You have a family, any brothers or sisters?" Robin asked.

_Nothing is said for awhile._

"I never really got to know them; I grew up with my older brother." Subzero said.

"Where is he?" Robin asked.

"Some would say dead, I would say undead. His soul was contained with evil after making contact with the amulet you retrieved." Subzero said.

"_I'm sorry to hear that." Robin whispered._

_They walked on for several more minutes and still no sign of Jax._

"What about you kid?" Subzero asked.

"Huh?" Robin replied.

"What drives you to do, well what you do?" Subzero asked.

"I chose this life to bring him out of his sanity, to become the greatest detective. I lost my family to violence; he's all I have left." Robin said.

"Who's he?" Subzero asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Batman." Robin replied. 

_Suddenly someone jumped out from the trees above them as they knocked Subzero to the ground. Before Robin could help him one of the trees's grabbed him as they tried to eat him. Subzero and the mystery person began to battle as they threw numerous attacks at each other; they appeared to be evenly matched._

_Robin threw two electric bird bombs into the trees mouth as he glided to the ground. Subzero threw a punch as the other person ducked. They then threw a kick at him; he threw his head back dodging it. Subzero then threw a punch as well as the other guy as they hit each other. They both rolled to the ground. They both got up at the same time as they stared each other down. As they were about to attack each other a staff goes in between them._

"Enough." Robin says.

_At the same time Subzero and the guy who he was fighting say "Robin."_

_Robin immediately recognizes the other voice besides Subzero, it was Batman._

"Robin are you ok?" Batman asked.

"I'm fine; I want you to meet Subzero." Robin said as someone came running in their direction.

"Batman is everything ok." Someone said as they ran up next to Batman.

"It's fine, it was just Robin and some guy called Subzero." Batman said.

"Hi I'm Robin, and you are?" Robin asked holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Robin, I'm Jax. Good to see you as well Subzero." Jax said.

"Rayden sent us to find you." Subzero said.

"We better hurry back who knows what Khan is up to." Robin added.

"I have a lot of catching up to do." Batman said.

"First we need to find Sonya, she's just east from here." Jax explained.

"We better hurry, we only have two days." Subzero said.

"Until what?" Batman asked.

"Until _Mortal Kombat_ begins." Subzero replied.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Round 1

Tomorrow Begins Now

**Tomorrow Begins Now  
Chapter 6**

**Round 1**

_It had been a few days now. The city was becoming a mess, more crimes were happening more than two years ago. Reports were also coming in about the criminal activity rising dramatically in Central City. And there was one person that wanted to get to the bottom of the disappearance of some of the worlds finest hero's._

_Nightwing was watching over Gotham City hoping he could find out more on the disappearance of Batman and Robin. He had been searching all night, as well as trying to contact them. But time after time he had no luck finding or reaching them. He took a deep breath as he swung from building to the next. _

"_This is going nowhere; I think it's time I take a little visit to the cave." Nightwing said to himself. _

_Superman, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and Johnny Cage were walking along the plains as Johnny Cage stopped as electricity formed in front of them. Rayden appeared as a smile came over his face._

"Great I'm glad you two were able to come, the groups almost complete. Follow me." Rayden said as he opened up a portal as everyone jumped in.

_Back in Outworld Subzero and his group had finally made it out of the living forest as they made there way down rocky hills. A village appeared to be in the distance._

"She should be down there somewhere." Jax said as they pressed on.

_It seemed to get darker out as they finally made it down to straight land. And to make matters worse a milky mist flowed out past them. Jax lead the way as the walked into unknown territory. He looked down as he tried to radio Sonya who did not pick up. In the distance they could hear the sound of fighting. Jax and the others picked up the pace as they made their way to the sounds of where the fighting was taking place._

_Batman was the first one there. The fight was basically over when he arrived. A bunch of men laid on the ground knocked out as woman stood there with her back turned to him. She had long blond hair tied into a pony tail with a hat on. Her arms crossed behind her as she spun around. She quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at him._

"A fighter and a beauty, I suppose you're Sonya Blade." Batman said as the others walked up beside him.

"That is correct." Sonya said as she put her gun away to see Jax and Subzero.

"Good we finally found you. This is Batman and Robin." Jax said.

"What's with the outfit's boys?" Sonya asked.

_Neither Batman nor Robin replied._

"I guess it's a turn on if you like boys who wear their underwear on the outside." She joked.

"Rayden sent Subzero to find us." Jax said changing the subject.

"What for?" Sonya Blade asked.

"The next Mortal Kombat tournament isn't to far from now, were gathering as many earth's protectors as we can." Subzero answered.

"Yah we better hurry back, Shao Khan means business." Robin added in.

"Then it is settled, we'll regroup with the others." Subzero said as he led the way.

_Sonya again looked over at Batman and Robin._

"Love the capes." She said.

"They're not just for show." Batman replied.

"_Yah right." Sonya muttered._

_They didn't get far as a portal opened in front of them with Superman walking out._

"Right this way." Superman said as everyone followed him into the portal.

_He thought to himself. He knew it was close, victory. Last time he had let that chance bite the dust. He was trying to be much more prepared this time, that thought came to his mind again, the thing he hated, he despised, Liu Kang. Shao Khan didn't want to fail this time. Suddenly his eyes open as he here's two people approaching him. He looks up to see Baraka and Reptile, two trusted allies of his. _

"Master, Baraka has returned as you can see." Reptile said.

"Boy can I not wait to get my hands back on Robin; I will butcher him and that Flash freak. They're lucky Subzero showed up." Baraka spat hideously.

"That's enough child talk, you should have known better than to challenge them alone." Shao Khan said.

"They're nothing!" Baraka yelled back shooting out his blades.

"Baraka comb down." Reptile said not wanting Khan to get angry.

_To Reptiles surprise Khan sat there with a straight face. Suddenly load thumps can be heard as the four armed creature known as Goro enters the room._

"Sir I have some interesting news about Kal-El." Goro said with a smirk as he held up a green shiny rock.

"Who is Kal-El?" Reptile asked.

"You know him better as Superman, what is this information you have?" Shao Khan asked as he sat up in his seat.

"It's Superman's weakness, it degrades his powers greatly." Goro said as he handed the piece of rock to Khan.

"Interesting, what is it called?" Shao Khan asked.

"Kryptonite." Goro replied.

_Shao Khan set the green rock to the side._

"It's nice of you to bring it in, but we don't need it." Shao Khan said.

"What do you mean?" Baraka asked.

"I'm looking forward to fighting him without the use of it." Shao Khan said.

"Understandable, but it's there if you need it." Goro bowed as he exited the room.

"Master, do you want us to plan an attack on the earth's warriors?" Reptile asked.

"That won't be necessary; we'll wait for the tournament." Shao Khan said.

"But sir, don't you want to weaken their forces." Baraka said trying to sound convincing.

_Shao Khan shot his hand out as he lifted Baraka into the air by his neck._

"Do you have a problem with my orders?" Shao Khan asked combly as he held a tight grip around his neck.

"No sir." Baraka chokes out as his body is dropped to the ground.

_Baraka quickly gets to his feet._

"You two may leave now; just remember not to fail me when the time comes." Shao Khan said as he sat back in his chair.

_Rayden had finished explaining the situation to all of earth's warriors as they sat around at the Orderealm._

"There are two more people I need you to recruit." Rayden said.

"Who is it you need us to find?" Superman asked.

"Their names are Bo' Rai Cho and Kai, you will find them both in Earthrealm." Rayden informed.

_Superman, Kung Lao, Jax, and Batman volunteered to go and find them._

_Superman and Jax were transported to a different area than Batman and Kung Lao. Jax lead the way as they made their way to Bo' Rai Cho's village. By this time the sun was finally beginning to come up they saw his village in site._

"It's always good to have a reason to fight." Jax said.

"What do you mean; do you always like to fight?" Superman asked as he looked over at him.

"Only when it's something worth fighting for, all of this is worth it." Jax said as he looked at the many wonders around them.

_Superman smiled in agreement as they watched the sun come up a little more before continuing on. They made there way down to the village. Something was terribly wrong. There was no activity going on, no sound, but the whistling of the birds and crickets. Jax made his way over to Bo' Rai Cho's front porch to see him in a rocking chair._

_Jax walked over to him as he padded him on the shoulder._

"Hey Bo' Rai Cho, Rayden has sent us to find you. Earth is under attack again." Jax said not to get a reply.

"Please, could you help us?" Jax asked.

_Still he got no response. He reached over as he lifted Bo' Rai Cho's head up._

"Dear God!" Jax said as he jumped back to see a large smile across Bo' Rai Cho's face.

_Superman walked up behind him as he put a hand on his shoulder._

"It's not just him, it happened to everyone in this village." Superman said.

"Who did this?" Jax asked very confused on this subject.

"There's only one mad man I know who could have done this." Superman replied.

"Who do you think it is?" Jax asked yet again.

"The _Joker_." Superman replied.

_Jax looked over to see Mokap laying there as well with a large smile._

_Batman and Kung Lao were in a different type of area, it seemed they were somewhere in the mountains. Kung Lao was in the front as birds began to fly out of nowhere._

"We better move with caution, something might be ahead." Kung Lao said.

_The two warriors slowly made their way through the bushes as they entered deeper into the forest. The next few seconds they could hear screaming and the crunching of many people's bones. Kung Lao and Batman glanced over at each other as they both readied themselves for battle. When they pushed through the bushes they found men, women, and children sliced to bit's and pieces._

"_What kind of monster would do this?" Kung Lao thought to himself as he clenched his fists. _

_Batman was equally angered at this as well. As they began to approach the bodies someone jumped out and tried to slice Batman with a sword as he jumped back and got in a fighting stance._

"It's ok Kai, he's on our side." Kung Lao said.

"Did you see who did this?" Batman asked.

"It was Kobra and some guy with a whole lot of cuts over his body. It was weird, every time he killed somebody he would cut himself to leave a mark." Kai replied.

"From your description I would say it is Zsasz." Batman said.

"Who's that?" Kai asked.

"Old enemy of mine." Batman answered.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm Batman." Bruce replied.

"We should go after them." Kung Lao said.

"Yah if we knew where they went, they left through a portal." Kai informed.

"Great." Kung Lao said as he took a knee disgusted.

_A few seconds later electricity formed around them as Rayden appeared._

"Good, our group is complete. Come let us go." Rayden says as they all head into the portal.

_It was quite as he entered into the darkness. The sounds of flapping wings and the whistling of the wind can be heard as he makes his way to the main part of the cave. Nightwing had finally made it to the Bat Cave as he called out for Batman and Robin but got no reply. Suddenly Nightwing heard a playful little laugh to the left of him. Sitting at the chair next to the main computer was Catwoman rubbing a cat on the head. _

"Hi there, you come to see me?" Catwoman teased.

"What are you doing here?" Nightwing asked.

"Looking for your boss off course." She said as the cat jumped out of her lap.

"First off he's not my boss, second I don't need your help finding them." Nightwing replied.

"Them, who cares about the bird, I hope he's dead." Catwoman said with a little laugh.

"The exit is that way." Nightwing said pointing.

"Someone's grumpy." Catwoman said as she walked up to Dick as she walked her fingers up his chest.

_Catwoman moved in closer as Dick slightly shifted back. He wanted to push her away but he didn't, he didn't know why. Selina moved in even closer. Dick stood stiff as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved in closer. Just as he thought she was going in for a kiss she shifted her head. He could feel the warm comfort of her breath brush pass his neck. Selina then whispered something in his ear._

"_You need me, if you really want to find your boss and the feathered pest." She said as she released her grip on him and began to walk off._

"I'll be back Nutwing." She said as she vanished into the darkness of the cave.

"Women." Dick whimpered 

_Nightwing then directed his attention to the main computer as he went over and turned everything on. He took a seat at the chair as a screen popped up. He saw a visual of some part of the world, far from Gotham._

"What is that?" Nightwing said as he saw some black hole looking thing on radar.

"That may be where I may get my answers." Dick said as he wrote the directions down and took off.

_The earth fighters had been preparing for the tournament for the last day. Everyone felt they were prepared as they headed to Outworld for the tournament._

"Are you sure a kid like him stands a chance?" Sonya questioned looking over at Tim Drake.

"From what I have seen he's not too shabby." Subzero replied.

"Hey Boy Wonder, think you'll do ok?" Sonya asked a little concerned.

"Please could you just call me Robin, the boy stuff is kinda old now." Tim replied.

"Whatever Boy Wonder." She said turning.

_Hal Jordan whistled as he looked over at Sonya._

"Women." Robin whimpered.

_They reached the reconstructed front door of the palace as Liu Kang knocked on it. The door slowly opened as all the fighters walked in. They were escorted to the same place that Flash, Robin, Johnny Cage, Fujin, and Superman were at the other day. There were many different looking fighters. Not all were fighting for Khan, nor earth, but other galaxies threatened by Shao Khan himself. _

_Flash ran over towards the audience as he looked up at them._

"Yah that's right, you're boy Flash is back, and ready for action." Flash said to the cheering fans.

"Hello ladies." Flash said noticing two fine women.

_Subzero put a hand over his head as he shook his head._

"_Flash, you're an idiot." Batman kidding-ly thought in his head. _

"Sometimes I wonder if he even thinks when he does stuff like that." Wonder Woman said.

_In the next few minutes the crowd was silenced as Khan took a seat at his throne chair. Superman looked up at him as Khan glared down at him._

"Welcome to this event, the event that will decide the fate of the universe. Five matches will take place at a time." Shao Khan informed.

_He also went over the rules, that there were no rules. Everyone took a little humor to this except Batman, Kung Lao, Subzero, and Superman._

"Let Mortal Kombat begin!!" Shao Khan yelled.

_Batman was the first one who had to fight out of their group. He was transported away from the Palace. When he arrived at the area he was to fight at he looked around. Batman was standing on a solid platform made of stone; it was wide enough to fight on. Acid surrounded the arena and chains clinked on from the ceiling. Bruce waited as his opponent is teleported into the room. _

"You must be Batman." His opponent say's.

"And you are?" Batman asked looking over at the creature.

"I'm Drahmin." He replied as he raced towards Batman who simply dodged to the side.

_Drahmin try's to hit Batman many times but just can't seem to land a hit on him at all. He then slams his club to the ground as it creates a shock wave. Thinking quickly Batman jumps into the air, He lands back on the ground as Drahmin charges him again._

"You fight pretty good Batman, but not well enough to defeat me." Drahmin said as he ran in.

"Who said I was fighting?" Batman asked.

_As Drahmin ran up to Batman who kneed him in the stomach followed by a right then a left punch. Drahmin fell to the ground as blood leaked from his nose and eyes._

"I will beat you, I'm not afraid of the bat!!" Drahmin said as he jumped at Batman who dogged to the side.

_Drahmin's body headed straight for the acid but Batman shot out his Bat Grappler grabbing his leg. Batman went over to the edge as he put his hand out._

"Grab my hand." Batman said as Drahmin tried to hit him with his club.

_Batman jumped back as Drahmin fell into the acid. Bruce felt bad for not being able to save him, his body melted away. Immediately Batman was transported back to the palace to hear everyone cheering 'The Flash'. He automatically knew Flash had won his match._

"That was a quick one." Hal said greeting Bruce.

"Yah, Wally's match was quick as well." Batman said.

_Sonya was transported away from the palace as well. She looked around to see she was in earth realm. Her opponent showed up soon after. It was a mutated lion looking creature. It quickly raced over and tackled Sonya to the ground._

"You look good enough to eat." He said with his fangs in her face.

_Sonya reacted by kneeing him in the nut's making him yelp up in pain. She jumped to her feet as she did a spin kick knocking him to the ground. The creature was up in no time as he started scratching at Sonya, he cut her side as he bit at her leg. Sonya then began kicking at his head. He replied by scratching her on her right cheek sending her to the ground. Sonya Blade felt her side as blood began to leak out._

"_That's it!" She said to herself as she kicked the lion creature._

_The lion creature did a spin kick as he knocked her to the ground. As he ran towards her Sonya shot her legs up and wrapped it around his neck as she swung him to the ground she went up, cracking his neck at the same time. She is transformed back to the palace as Wonder Woman is engaged in a battle with a large creature._

"What is that thing?" Sonya asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out myself, wow you kinda look...um..different when you're beat up." Green Lantern replied with a smile.

"What happened to you?" Robin asked seeing her beat up clothes and cut face.

"Shut up Boy Wonder." She said rolling her eyes.

_Wonder Woman threw the creature with one eye into the air as she flew up after it. She grabbed it by the neck as she flew back down to the arena leaving the creature unconscious. Shao Khan watched from above._

"She's just as promising as Superman." Khan said to himself.

_Wonder Woman walked out of the ring smacking her hands together. Suddenly Superman and Kai are transported back to the palace both which won their matches._

"That was easy." Kai said.

_Kung Lao is the next one transported away. He looks at his surroundings to find himself in a dessert. His opponent shows up about the same time as him. He looks over to see Killer Croc with a smirk._

"You're one ugly guy, you know that." Kung Lao said.

"And you're one puny guy who is about to die." Killer Croc said.

_Kung Lao made the first move as he threw his bladed hat at Killer Croc who dodged it. Kung Lao raced towards him as they engaged in combat. Killer Crock threw a punch; Kung Lao did a back flip dodging it and kicking Killer Croc at the same time. Killer Croc angered by this grabbed Kung Lao by the neck as he slammed his face into the hot sandy dirt._

"You will suffocate under their little man." Killer Crock said as Kung Lao kicked him in the neck.

_Kung Lao was back on his feet as Killer Croc laid on the ground._

"I can't move." Killer Croc said.

"And you won't be able to for awhile, I hit a pressure point." Kung Lao said as he is transported back to the Palace. 

_Kung Lao arrived back to see Subzero walking out of the ring. He knew from this that Subzero had won. Green Lantern then stepped into the ring as the crowd cheered._

"Let's see what this Green Lantern guy is all about." Shao Khan said.

_Green Lantern got ready as Moloch entered the ring._

"Round 1, fight!" Shao Khan yelled out.

_Moloch immediately ran towards Green Lantern who made a giant hammer and smashed him into the ring. As Moloch struggled to get to his feet Green Lantern made a boxing glove as he punched him to the ground. Green Lantern then made a cage and put it around Moloch who desperately tried to get out. The whole crowd got a laugh out of this._

_This did not flow very well with Khan at all. Green Lantern turned the cage into a ball and swung Moloch around, then at top speed he let him fly over into Shao Khan's statue making it fall and crack to pieces. The crowd went wild. Shao Khan was really not pleased at this point. Green Lantern walked out of the ring with a smirk across his face._

"Nice work Hal." Superman said greeting his friend.

"Not bad." Sonya said as he walked up next to her.

"Is it just me or is something going on between those two?" Superman asked tapping Bruce.

"I don't know, I haven't really payed attention to that." Batman replied.

_Liu Kang was next, he stepped into the ring to see Cyrax._

"Round 1, fight!" Shao Khan said yet again.

_Cyrax jumped into the air as he threw a kick at Liu Kang who dodged it. Every punch and kick Cyrax threw at Liu Kang didn't matter, Liu would just block it and counter back with a hit of his own. Shao Khan was amazed to see how much better Liu Kang had become. The fight did not last long at all, as Cyrax prepared to shoot a mini missile at Liu Kang, Liu shot a fire ball at his missile blowing his own self up._

"Liu Kang wins, Fatality." Shao Khan said.

"Great job Liu Kang." Jax said.

"I guess Robin and Kai are the only two who haven't fought yet." Fujin says.

"I guess you're right." Kai replied.

_Many matches passed by as Tim Drake and Kai sat around counting the birds fly by. Suddenly Robin feels himself being teleported away._

"Good luck Robin." Liu Kang said.

"You think he'll win?" Johnny asked Superman.

"He'll win." Batman said answering his question.

_Robin was teleported to the living forest where he saw a guy in a karate suit holding a machete waiting for him._

"Well, well you must be Robin." The guy said.

"Glad you know me, who are you?" Tim asked.

"I'm Kobra. Tell me kid have you ever seen a cobra slaughter a little robin?" Kobra asked.

_Tim looked up as he thought about this._

"No, can't say I have." Robin said looking back over at Kobra.

"Well today it will happen." Kobra said as he ran towards Robin who did the same.

_Robin's staff and Kobra's sword clashed together as they battled it out. Tim was a thinker, he knew this match would be over soon if he didn't come up with something. His weapon was more non lethal than Kobra, giving Kobra a slight edge. Tim is cut across the face as they continue on. Blood leaks out as the air flows past it stinging it. He sucks up the pain and continues on._

_Suddenly a tree branch reached out to grab Robin while at the same time Kobra swung his sword at him. Robin ducked as the tree grabbed Kobra and took him over to the tree._

"Robin!!" Kobra yelled as Robin raced over to help him.

_It was too late when he made it to Kobra the tree crushed him in its mouth splattering all the blood over Robin just before he is teleported back._

_When Robin arrives back everyone looks over at him. A smirk forms on Sonya's face._

"Don't say anything." Robin said as blood leaked from his body.

_It was too much to stand, Johnny giggled at this. Finally it was Kai's turn. He stepped into the ring surprised to see that his opponent was Prince Goro!!_

_Goro cracked all of his knuckles as Shang Tsung smiled at the side of the ring._

"Round 1, fight!" Shao Khan yelled yet again.

_Kai teleported behind Goro as he threw a kick at him, Goro blocked it and smashed him to the ground with all four arms. He then tried to stomp on Kai who rolled out of the way. He jumped up and kicked Goro across the face. Goro smiled at this as he punched him to the ground yet again. Kai had speed over him, but every time he would hit him it would always have little effect on Goro._

_Kai slowly got to his feet as Goro knocked him down once more. Goro then started stomping him with his right foot. He felt his rib cage closing in, it was hard to breathe as he looked over at the rest of the earth fighters, last thing he saw was Green Lantern, and then his vision was gone. Goro picked up his slouchy body as he grabbed his head and gave it a slight turn. The match was over, Kai was dead. The crowd broke out in cheers as Goro bowed. _

"You're next green man." Goro said pointing at Green Lantern as he walked off to the side.

_Superman looked up at Khan with anger in his eyes. Khan smiled back at him._

"I know everyone might be upset, but is there a shower around here?" Tim Drake asked as the blood on his body began to dry up.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Tournament Ends

Tomorrow Begins Now

_**Tomorrow Begins Now**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Tournament Ends**_

_Everything was comb for a bit. Everyone was spread out in their own little area. Sonya and Hal carried out a conversation, Tim went and washed up, Batman and Superman were talking with Kung Lao and Fujin, Jax was training as was Wonder Woman, and Liu Kang stood in a corner alone with his eyes closed. Flash was the only one trying to get the people in the stands to become a fan of him._

_Liu Kang stood there, not completely angry, but far from normal. He was taught that vengeance was never the way to restore piece and order, but to have a greater cause above everything. Liu Kang knew that the next round of the tournament would begin shortly, physically he was ready, but mentally his mind was a little damaged. The next second he felt a strong and firm hand touch him on the shoulders. He looked up to see Superman._

"His sacrifice for this world was not in vein, we'll see to that, all of us together." Superman said.

_This helped a little. Superman walked over to Batman who was having a discussion with Flash._

_Tim was in a lake nearby as he was just about done washing his suit and body. As he was just about to get out he heard a noise. Not a physical noise, but something mentally told him he was being watched. He looked over at the trees. He saw nothing. He looked down as he scrubbed the last of the blood off of his suit. When he looked up again, there standing a few yards stood a woman. She had long black hair with a streak of white in the front. When he blinked his eyes she was gone. Suddenly Johnny Cage walked up looking down at him._

"There you are, Wonder Woman said I should come and get you." Johnny Cage said.

"Did you see the woman?" Tim Drake asked pointing.

_Johnny looked in that direction with a hand over his eyes as he skimmed._

"So do you see anything?" Tim asked yet again.

"I think you need a cold shower kid, I don't see a thing." Johnny said as he looked on.

"Never mind." Tim said as he got out of the lake and suited up.

_Robin and Johnny Cage returned back to the palace to see Green Lantern and Sonya sitting next to each other._

"What does she see in him?" Johnny said.

"Are you jealous?" Robin asked with a serious tone.

"Off course not, that would be insane." Johnny fake laughed.

"Whatever man." Robin said as he walked off with his dripping suit.

_Johnny looked over at Sonya and Green Lantern as he walked over to them thinking of what he was going to say. As he approached them they looked up._

"Hey Sonya your clothes are pretty beat up, come I'll find you something else to dress in." Johnny Cage said.

"Don't bother." Green Lantern said as he fixed her clothes back together with his ring.

"How come you didn't do that earlier?" Sonya asked as she moved in closer.

"Well, um.." Hal said as Wonder Woman walks up to the group.

"The next round is about to begin." She said as everyone followed her.

_They all walked over as they gathered around the ring. Shao Khan stood up from his chair as he began his next announcement._

"The next round of Mortal Kombat will begin now." Shao Khan informed.

_They all stood by as they waited for there turns. Flash desperately wanting his turn continually tapped his finger on his left wrist. This quickly annoyed Wonder Woman who looked over at him._

"Would you not do that?" She politely asked.

_He continued to do as time passed by. A smirk came across Johnny's face; he knew it was annoying her big time. Suddenly Flash is name is called out._

"Finally, I'm the first one in our group to actually get to fight." Flash said as he entered the ring.

"Thank goodness, that tapping sound was really getting to me." Superman said.

_Flash began his stretches as the crowd cheered him on. Suddenly a large muddy looking creature without legs entered the ring as well._

"Ewe, what is that thing." Flash said looking over at his opponent.

"Round 1, fight." Shao Khan said.

_The mud creature used its arm as it made a large hammer. It swung once; Flash flew into the air as he spun to the ground. As he looked up he saw as the hammer is about to be slammed onto him, he quickly gets to his feet as he runs out of the way. The mud creature then begins to shoot sharp mud objects at Flash as he run's around dodging them. Suddenly it stretches its arm out, and at top speed it manages to grab Flash._

_Before Flash could react the creature continuously began to slam him on the ground. Everything went blank for Flash at that point. After that brutal punishment the mud creature dropped Flash down in front of him. _

"You die now." The mud creature said.

_At that second Flash jumped to his feet as he punched a hole into the mud creature with his left arm. He did the same with his right arm. He tried to pull his arms out but they wouldn't budge._

"Oh no, this does not look good." Flash said.

"Indeed it doesn't, that is for you little run guy." The Mud creature said as it made a two sided axe out of its hand.

_Shao Khan smiled at this. As the creature swung its axe at full speed Flash did what he thought would only be his way of survival. His arms began to vibrate inside the mud creature at a very high speed. Not even a second later the mud creature's body fly's in every direction. Everyone jumps to there feet as they scream out with excitement. Even Khan himself had to admit he was impressed with that tactic._

"The Flash wins, Fatality." Shao Khan said.

"That one was close." Superman said wiping the sweat from his head.

_Flash stood in the ring a little longer as he bowed to the audience a few times. He then joined the others._

"I know you guy's saw all that, I didn't want to have to kill him, but it was me or him." Flash explained.

"Nice move Flash, you're always a pleasure to watch." Jax said.

"No sweat." Flash said with a smirk.

_The warriors sat through a few more matches as Kung Lao's name is called out to fight next. He steadily makes his way up the small stairs as he looks over to see Sektor._

"Round 1, fight!" Shao Khan yelled.

_Sektor immediately made some hand motions as he shot a mini missile at Kung Lao who through his hat at it making it explode before it reached him. Kung Lao then pulled out two ninja shurikens as he held them tight in hand. He felt as it softly and gently cut into his hand, he groaned at this. He took his mind off of this as blood slowly flowed out of his hand._

_As Sektor got closer Kung Lao threw the shurikens straight at him, it hit his armor as they fell straight to the ground. Sektor kept running in as he elbowed Kung Lao in the right side of the face sending him crashing to the ground. As Kung Lao begins to get up Sektor elbows him on his spine sending him back down, he then begins to stomp him._

_Kung Lao loses his breath as he becomes drossy, but only for a second. As Sektor's foot comes down again to hit him, Kung Lao grabs it as he twists it making him fall to the ground. Kung Lao leaps back to his feet as does Sektor. They engage in a fierce battle as they continue trading blows. They both jump back from each other as Sektor shoots another missile at him, Kung Lao does a side flip over it and as he does he takes his hat off and cut's Sektor in half vertically. The crowd goes wild as they cheer out._

"Kung Lao wins, Fatality." Shao Khan says as Kung Lao leaves the ring.

"Nice job." Superman said a little disturbed by how the match ended.

"Couldn't have planned it out better." Jax said.

_Before anyone is able to do anything else from that point Sonya is called up to fight and at the same time Jax is transported away. Sonya gets into the ring as she looks over to see Frost standing there with a smirk._

"Cat fight." Flash said is he is hit over the head by Diana.

"Round 1." Shao Khan says, but before he could finish his sentence Frost and Sonya race towards each other.

"This should be interesting." Subzero said.

_As the both ran towards each other they jumped into the air as they kicked each other. They both went crashing to the ground. They both were back up in an instant. Frost threw a punch at Sonya who grabbed her twisting it then swinging Frost over her shoulders to the ground. Frost quickly flipped back up._

_Frost jumped up into the air as she gave Sonya two kicks sending her to the ground. As Sonya got back up Frost froze her, Frost then ran in for the kill. Sonya busted out of the ice as the match came to a sharp end. Frost fell to the ground as Sonya held a mini knife out in front of her. _

"Sonya wins." Shao Khan said.

_She stepped out of the ring as Frost's body is taken away._

"Nice job out there." Flash commented.

_Sonya walked over to Green Lantern as they walked off arm and arm. Johnny was clueless as to why Hal Jordan and not him. A few seconds later Jax appears in front of them._

"How did it go?" Wonder Woman asked looking over at Jax.

"Not bad, he was actually a pretty good fighter." Jax said.

_They all stood there as they watched a match of two amateurs go by. Flash nearly fell asleep. After the match is over Batman is called up._

"It's about time." Batman said with anticipation in his voice as he entered the ring.

_He looked over at his opponent who had spiked up black hair as well as a long black jacket. His name was Mavado, and he was more than ready to take on the bat._

"Round 1, Fight!!" Shao Khan yelled.

_As soon as the match starts Mavado uses his grapple hook as he races over knocking Batman to the ground. Batman is back on his feet in seconds. As Mavado came in for the attack Batman threw a punch at him knocking him back a little followed up by a kick sending Mavado to the ground._

_Mavado then used his grapple hook once more as it wrapped around Batman, he then swung him to the side as he got up. Mavado then walked over to Batman as he picked him up and knocked him back down._

"Is this all I get out of from the big black bat?" Mavado asked with a laugh as he kicked him again.

_Batman jumped up immediately as he punched Mavado with his right, than crossed over with his left hand knocking Mavado to the ground._

"That was a bad idea." Batman said.

_Mavado did not move, the match was clearly over._

"Batman wins." Shao Khan said.

"Nice stuff Batman, didn't know you had it in you." Johnny Cage said.

"You know you could have cut that guy a little slack." Superman said.

"Where would the fun in that have been?" Batman asked.

"Never mind." Superman replied.

_A few other matches went by as Flash fell asleep up against a wall nearby. Superman stood there as he began to tap his right foot on the ground becoming impatient. After a good deal of waiting, Wonder Woman is called up to enter the ring. A man follows close behind her._

_She looks over to see a man with a smirk on his face. It's clear to her that he is interested in her. She ignores this._

"Round 1, fight." Shao Khan said yet again.

"Who is that guy?" Robin asked raising a brow.

"His name is Jarek, part of the Black Dragon Clan." Jax replied.

"Thanks for the info." Robin replied.

_Wonder Woman swung at Jarek as he dodged all of her attack. He then leaped over her as he grabbed her from behind._

"Join us my lady, you could really use someone like you. Someone of your nature should not be running around with little kids dressed in underwear." Jarek said as Wonder Woman's head slams into his face sending him flying to the ground.

"I don't let those men in underwear talk to me like that, what makes you think I'll let a child talk to me like that?" Wonder Woman asked.

_Jarek jumped up in anger as he swung his sword at Wonder Woman who dodged to the side kneeing him in the nuts. He falls down to the ground as he yelps out in pain._

_Wonder Woman then slowly walks over as she kicks him out of the ring._

"That takes care of that, I hate men with no direction in life." Wonder Woman said.

"Wonder Woman wins." Shao Khan said.

_Flash wakes up to hear everyone cheering on Wonder Woman._

"She really has a way of jacking my fans." Flash said as he stood to his feet.

_Right as she walked over to the group Fujin is called up for his match. Fujin fly's up as he enters the ring. He looks over; there standing on the opposite side of the ring was Reptile._

"Round 1, fight." Shao Khan said.

_Fujin flew over at top speed as he kicked Reptile to the ground. Before Reptile could recover Fujin made wind pick him up and slam him back on the ground. Reptile coughed out a little blood as he looked over at Fujin with disgust in his eyes. Reptile tried a new tactic, he straight towards Fujin but Fujin knocked him down with wind. _

"Give up Reptile, you can not be a god." Fujin said.

_At that second Reptile disappeared. Fujin knew this was a great advantage for Reptile. He closed his eyes as he listened for any sounds. Suddenly Fujin is punched to the ground. He gets up rather quickly as he is hit all over the place. He throws out kicks and punches as well but can't seem to pin point Reptiles location._

_As Fujin fell to the ground he looked up to see if he could find Reptile. Suddenly he felt his head do a l80 before blacking out. In a turn of events the match was over, Reptile had won._

"Reptile wins." Shao Khan said.

_Kung Lao runs into the ring as he goes up to his fallen friend. He reaches down and feels his broken neck as he looks Reptile's way in anger. Before Kung Lao could make a move Liu Kang put a hand on his shoulder._

"I'm pretty sure you'll get a shot at him, until then you must wait." Liu Kang said.

"Alright, but only this once Liu." Kung Lao said.

"You are next, get ready Kal-El." Shao Khan said.

_Superman shot his head straight up at him._

"How do you know my name?" Superman asked as he walked into the ring.

"That's for me to know." Shao Khan said.

_Superman looked over as his opponent entered the ring._

"Hello Superman I am Hsu Hao, and also your defeat." He said as he positioned his hat.

"Round 1, fight." Shao Khan said.

_Hsu runs over as he punches Superman only to pull back with pain in his hand._

"Ah, what is that suit made of?" Hsu asked as Superman punched in his cybernetic implant making him fall to the ground in pain.

"If you plan on continuing this match you will die, I don't know how long of that thing of yours will stay fixed long enough for you to survive." Superman said.

_Hsu jumps up and punches Superman again, this time in the face. He jumps back as he jumps in pain. Suddenly a huge energy ball flies by as it blast's Hsu Hao's head off. Blood leaks out everywhere as it comes near Clark's boots. Superman becomes wide eyed as he looked up to see it was Shao Khan who had done it._

"What a foolish warrior, we have wasted enough time as it is. Besides I don't want to keep him waiting." Shao Khan said.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked infuriated at what he had done to Hsu Hao.

"It doesn't matter, you'll know more in time." Shao Khan said as loud thumps can be heard.

"That doesn't sound good." Robin said.

_Suddenly Goro appeared as he jumped into the ring._

"Finally it is my turn, where is the Green Lantern?" Goro asked.

"Right here." Green Lantern said as he flew down into the ring with Sonya in his arms.

_He placed her down as she walked over to the others. As she walked by Johnny Cage it felt like a knife had been shoved in and out of his heart more than a dozen times. Robin noticed this, he couldn't help but smirk._

"So… are you two together?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Why?" Sonya asked

"I was just wondering." He replied.

"We're just friends." Sonya replied.

"They always say that." Robin whispered trying to get under Johnny's skin.

_Inside the ring the two warriors prepared themselves for battle._

"Finally I get to face off against one of the most talked about good doers." Goro said.

"You won't be disappointed." Hal said as his ring lit up.

"Round 1, fight." Shao Khan said.

_Goro ran at full speed as he approached Green Lantern. Green Lantern shot bullets at him made from his ring, Goro ran past all this as he punched Green Lantern a few feet away._

"He's tougher than I thought." Hal Jordan said as he made a large door as he slammed it on top of Goro.

_Goro broke loose within seconds. Green Lantern then made a large chain as he wrapped it around Goro. Goro desperately tried to get loose but couldn't. Green Lantern began to swing him around as he slammed him on the ground and back up a few times. As Goro is lying on the ground still recovering as Green Lantern makes a large cup and slams it over him._

_Goro busted out from underneath as he ran towards Green Lantern who was flying towards him. They both threw a punch at each other at the same time as their fist's collided; a big green light goes off blinding everyone except Batman and Robin as lenses pop out on their masks._

_The bright light clears a few seconds later as Goro lies on the ground weakened. Hal walks over as he looks down at him._

"I won't kill you, but it is good to know that Kai's soul can rest." Hal said as Goro became filled with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Green Lantern asked as Goro stood to his feet cracking his knuckles.

"Look down at your fingers ring boy." Goro said.

_When Hal looked down at his fingers his ring was gone. When he looked up Goro had it in his hand as he crushed it._

"What, how in the world did he get his ring?" Sonya asked.

"It happened when they collided; Goro grabbed with one of his other hands." Batman explained.

"What now, he doesn't stand a chance." Sonya said getting worried.

"Don't worry; I'll step in if it gets out of hand." Superman said.

"Hal was in the military, he should be able to hold his own." Diana added.

_Goro threw a punch as Hal ducked and countered with an uppercut. It did nothing, Goro laughed at this as he kicked Hal to the ground. As Hal Jordan began to get up again Goro picked him up by his hair as he screamed out in pain. Goro brought him up as they faced each other._

"Time to die mortal." Goro said.

"I've seen enough." Superman said as he flew at full speed to the ring but as he got to it he hit something and fell to the ground.

"A force field." Superman said as he looked up at Shao Khan in disgust.

"That's enough Khan, Green Lantern has lost." Superman said.

"It's not over until the heartbeat of a fallen warrior is on empty." Shao Khan replied.

_Superman looked over to see Goro still holding Hal up in the air by his hair pounding him. Superman did the same as he tried to punch through the force field as hard as he could. Tears came to both Diana as well as Sonya's eyes as he threw Hal to the ground and started kicking him like a little toy. Goro continued to stomp on him until Green Lantern didn't respond to anything. He was dead. Superman fell to his knees in tears being helpless not being able to help him._

"Goro wins, Brutality." Shao Khan said with a big smirk.

_Sonya runs over to Hal to feel his neck, blood is everywhere. There was no pulse, he was gone, and there was nothing anyone could do about. She cried over his body. Everyone walked over to Hal's body except Batman and Robin._

"I am Goro, champion!!" Goro yelled to the crowd multiple times.

_Everyone began to boo him. Goro didn't know why this was. It made him want to burst out in attack mode._

"_Goro sucks, he couldn't have beaten him with out his ring!!" A person yelled out._

"_Yah, he can't even beat Liu Kang!!" Another added._

_Superman picked Hal up as he walked out of the ring._

"Shao Khan, I want another match!" Goro yelled out up to Khan wanting to prove everyone wrong.

_Khan sat there and thought about it for a moment._

"Very well." Shao Khan said.

_Goro smiled as he looked over at many of the contenders, most of them ran off. Goro became angered as he called out the person he wanted to challenge the most._

"Liu Kang, I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!!" Goro yelled.

_Liu Kang slowly turned to face him._

"No, he has already fought in this round." Shao Khan said trying to narrow the opponent's down to the weaker bunch.

"Fine, I challenge Superman." Goro said.

"He has already fought as well." Shao Khan said.

"Who dare think they can beat me?" Goro said as he looked over the crowd.

_More fighters began to run off. He knew he was the top choice, the one who had the best chance of stopping Goro now. But what was holding him back. Johnny Cage looked over at Goro who was waiting for an opponent to surface._

"Very well, the way I see it if no one challenges Goro within the next minute, everyone here has forfeited the tournament to me." Shao Khan said proudly.

_Liu Kang and the others found this very unfair that since they had fought that round they couldn't challenge Goro. Suddenly Johnny Cage spoke out._

"I'll fight Goro." Johnny said.

"Didn't you fight in this round already?" Flash asked.

"No." Johnny Cage quickly replied.

"You'll lose, you know that." Sonya said.

"It's worth giving a shot, no one else will." Johnny Cage replied.

"Ten seconds." Shao Khan yelled out.

"We lost Hal; I don't want to lose someone else close." Sonya said as she grabbed his arm.

"Yah, I bet." Johnny spat as he pulled away from her.

_Before Johnny can make it over to Goro a loud whistle can be heard. Everyone becomes dead silent as they direct their attention in that direction. Goro slowly turns around, standing a few yards away from him in the middle of the ring was the Boy Wonder, Robin._

"You can't be serious." Goro said.

"I'm more than just a sidekick; they don't call me Robin for nothing." Tim said in a serious tone.

_Over at the side Wonder Woman looked over at Bruce who kept a straight face._

"Oh my, you approved of this, didn't you?" Wonder Woman asked.

Not looking at her Bruce replied. "Yes."

_Goro was still confused to see such a small little guy actually challenged him, it made him even more angry that this little punk thinks he might actually have a chance._

"Don't tell me you're scared, planning on running out on me?" Robin asked trying to get him all riled up.

_Goro walked over to him as he towered over him in height._

"Time to die little robin." Goro said.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Robin replied.

"Round 1, fight!" Shao Khan said.

_Robin made the first move as he threw two birdrangs at Goro who instantly crushed them. Goro then shot a fire blast which Robin deflected back using his cape. Goro was hit by his own attack and when he recovered he looked down to see Robin punching him all over. It really didn't feel like much as he punched the boy wonder to the ground. _

_Superman became concerned, Batman stayed comb. Robin got up as he pulled out his staff, Goro knocked it out of his hand as he did. He then grabbed Robin with his lower arms as he picked him up and started pounding him._

"Best call you've made in awhile Bruce." Clark lied.

_After a little of this pounding Goro threw Robin to the floor. He was bleeding from his eyes as well as his mouth and nose. Tim began to lose his vision just like Kai had before as he is kicked over by Goro. Tim rolls over a few times. He was running out of ideas. He then threw many bird bombs as well as electric birdrangs to weaken him._

"_Think, what would Batman do in this situation?" Tim thought to himself._

"_He would kick some ass, I'm defiantly no Batman, and I must find a way." Tim thought as Goro picked him up and threw him across the ring._

"That's enough Goro, finish him already." Shao Khan said with a smirk.

"Oh man, it's not looking to good for Robin." Liu Kang said.

"Hm, it was foolish for Robin to challenge Goro, let alone even be in this tournament." Kung Lao said.

_As Goro approached Robin Tim slowly got to his feet. AS Goro stood a few inches away Robin turned around to face him with a smirk._

"Time to even out the playing field, now to put my plan to the test." Robin said as he brought his fists up to reveal electric brass knuckles.

_Robin raced forward as he began to hit Goro who roared out in pain. Goro tried to hit him a few times but Robin's agile was superior to his._

"Time to say good night big fella." Robin said as he popped Goro in the face, but at the same time Goro punched him.

_Tim fell to the ground on his stomach next to his staff as Goro fell onto his back. They both were unconscious. The whole crowd became dead silent, never before had this happened._

"Khan, what happens from here?" Flash asked.

_Khan thought about this for a moment as he sat there and thought. Something popped into his head within the next minute._

"Whoever gets up first and can stand to their feet first not only wins this match, but the whole tournament. Do you agree with this?" Shao Khan asked looking over at Liu Kang.

_Liu sat there for a second as he thought hard about this; he knew that Goro with his four arms would have a better shot of getting up first. But what if Robin awoke first?_

"You got yourself a deal pal, Robin's going to cream Goro." Flash said.

"Good, the deal is sealed." Shao Khan said with a smirk.

_Flash turned around to see everyone with frowns on their faces._

"Ah crud, you guy's could of said something." Flash said.

"Wally." Wonder Woman said.

"Yes." He replied.

"Shut up." Diana answered.

"Batman, what made you think Robin might be able to win?" Jax asked.

"After Goro's fight with Green Lantern it was clear he had lost a lot of energy, Robin's plan was to burn him out then attack. Apparently Goro is tougher than I thought." Batman Replied.

_Long periods of time passed on as a light rain came in. The sky was dark with gray dark puffy clouds. As the rain landed on Robin's electric brass knuckles the electricity began to go out and as it did Tim's fingers began to move as his eyes opened. Flash raced over to the side of the ring._

"Robin hurry and get up, if you do you win the tournament!!" Flash yelled.

_Flash's yell awoke Goro as he began to move as well._

"Oh great." Flash said as everyone was frowning at him again.

_Tim did not really hear what he said, he felt too weak to even care. It's almost as if his hearing was gone. Goro slowly began to push up as he sat up._

"Yes!!" Shao Khan yelled as the crowd went wild.

_Robin looked over at Goro who was now halfway up. He couldn't hear anything, but for some odd reason, he knew he had to get up. He tried but couldn't find the strength to. He looked up as he saw Batman; it was almost as if he saw disappointment in his eyes. Then suddenly he heard a sound._

"_Boy Wonder, get up." Sonya called out._

"I'm no boy." Robin said as he quickly pushed up as he got up onto his knees.

_The crowd became even wilder than before._

"Goro, you're almost there!!" Shao Khan yelled.

"Come on Robin you can do this!!" Liu Kang yelled.

_As Goro stood to his feet Robin in desperation found the energy as he jumped up onto his feet. It was a tie, they both were up. The crowd was silent again. Bruce's heart was beating at an amazing rate. Suddenly Goro fell over as well as Robin. Goro fell face first to the ground. But as Robin was falling he put his staff out in front of him as he stayed standing._

"Thank goodness for Lady Shiva's training." Robin said.

_The crowd went wild, the match was over, Robin had won. As Tim is about to fall to the ground again he fall's in Bruce's arms._

"Everything will be alright." Bruce said as he helped him balance himself.

"See I told you, I was the only one who believed in him." Flash said trying to brag.

_Suddenly Khan sat up from his throne chair as he shot an energy ball down at Batman and Robin. Before it could reach them Superman punches it out of the way._

"What are you doing, we won the tournament!!" Superman yelled.

"I don't care, the merger of the realms will happen Shao Khan said as he teleported to the top of his palace.

_Superman and Wonder Woman flew up after him._

_Everybody in the audience began to run in every direction._

"Can you walk?" Batman asked.

"Yah, I should be ok, just soar." He said as Batman left him.

_Liu Kang, Jax, and Kung Lao were running up the palace stairs when a portal appears pulling them in._

"What do we do now?" Sonya asked.

"We help them fight Khan." Robin said with a weak voice.

_Batman, Flash, and Johnny Cage went in one direction, as Sonya and Robin took another to get to the top of the palace._

_As they reached the top of the palace Wonder Woman fly's to the ground at Batman's feet. She gets up a few seconds later. They look over to see Khan and Superman engaging in a battle as they trade blows. Suddenly Reptile comes from behind as he grabs Sonya by the neck holding a knife to her throat. He started backing up with her as he jumped off of the palace._

"Robin!" Sonya screams as Tim turns around to see that Reptile has jumped off of the palace with her.

_Sonya and Reptile land in some type of space ship as it fly's off._

"Just great, I should have had her walk in the front." Robin said.

_Shao Khan punched Superman to the ground as he smirked down at him._

"Did you really think I would be as easy as the rest?" Shao Khan said as he kicked Superman over onto his back.

_Shao Khan then slams his foot on Superman's chest as he yelps out in pain. Just as everyone is about to attack him Shao Khan pulls out __kryptonite._

"Stay back, or I will shove this piece of kryptonite threw his heart." Shao Khan warned.

"If you have enough time to do so." Wonder Woman said as she was about to charge him but was knocked to the ground from behind.

_She falls unconscious. Batman, Flash, and Robin all become wide eyed to see a familiar face, it was Darkseid._

"Now to kill Superman." Shao Khan said.

"No, we will keep him alive. I want him to see the world he loves so much suffer." Darkseid said.

_Flash had enough of this he raced over at Khan who shot an energy ball before he could reach him, sending Flash to the ground._

"I would kill you two, but your powers seem to be the brand I can get at the hardware store." Shao Khan said as he opened a portal which sucked in Batman and Robin.

_Johnny Cage tried to fight it but was sucked in as well. Darkseid kicked Flash's body into the portal as well. Shao Khan held Superman up by the neck as he looked him dead in the eyes._

"This isn't over Kal-El." He said as he threw him into the portal as well.

"What about Wonder Woman?" Khan asked.

"We'll keep her, that gives us extra leverage over them." Darkseid said as the portal closed.

_The portal they went threw had dropped them into an ocean of some kind. Batman and Robin were the only two conscious when they finally reached land. They laid Johnny, Flash, and Superman on their backs._

"Now what?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Batman replied.

"I know, we save the world." A man said as he approached them from the forest ahead.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"I am Taven." He replied.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Merger begins

Tomorrow Begins Now

**Tomorrow Begins Now**

**Chapter 8**

**Merger begins**

_It was empty, as well as quite. Not a sound or soul could be heard in site. Half of the palace had been destroyed; the other parts stuck together with the bricks and material which allowed them to still stand. Not to long ago this place had been filled with presents of people cheering and roaring; now there was only one left, Subzero._

_Subzero was the only one left at the palace as he made his way down to the dungeon room. It was dark as he made his decent, a few torches here and there would help lead his way. The stairs would circle around as he kept walking down. It took a long time but after a good deal of walking Subzero finally made it to the bottom of the dungeon. It was hard to see and the air was very damp which made it hard to breath. It also had an odor, an odor of death. Hard bricks was what the floor and walls were made of._

_Subzero walked along as he looked into each prison cell, many were dead until he came upon a cell with a large ape inside. Subzero was surprised to see a large ape inside a cell, this confused him. But what happens next leaves Subzero speechless._

"I've been waiting for Subzero." The ape said as it stood to its feet crossing it's arms behind it's back.

"You can talk?" Subzero asked already knowing the answer.

"As you know your world, as well as mine will come to a fall." The ape continued.

"Let me guess, your world is the other Earth that corresponds with mine?" Subzero asked.

"Yes and no, but there is a way to still stop them." The ape replied.

_Subzero laughed at this a bit._

"And how do you propose we stop them now?" Subzero asked.

"To stop them you must complete one task that is equivalent to many tasks." The ape began as he paced the floor.

_Subzero became interested as he listened on._

"There is a power source which keeps each and every realm balanced out; there are twenty five sacred relics that flow in between each of the many realms." The ape explained.

_Subzero had never heard of this before, but continued to listen._

"Khan had used dark spell which had damaged the power source scattering the sacred relics into many different realms. For Khan to be able to take over completely he will need all relics." The ape said.

"So if we can just retrieve one of these relics before he does, he won't be able to merge the realm?" Subzero asked trying to make sense of all this.

"You catch on quick Subzero; I guess I was right on seeking you out." The ape replied.

"Do you know where any of the relics are now?" Subzero asked.

"Yes, I know where the location of the relic of darkness, hatred, and greed is. I chose you for this task because I know you were the one who retrieved the amulet of Shinnok." The ape said.

"Actually I wasn't the one, Robin retrieved it." Subzero said.

"Oh I see, the bird boy." The ape said as he looked to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Subzero asked.

"For anyone to be able to achieve the relic of darkness, he himself must be filled with darkness as well." The ape said.

"You're saying that I'm filled with darkness?" Subzero asked.

"Don't get me wrong your purpose is good, but how you do them separates you from many who set out to do good as well." The ape replied.

_This was not good; it was all over for them if they couldn't find the other relics. Subzero began to think back to the night at the Temple. His fist's clenched, it couldn't end this way. Out of nowhere he made an ice ball as he threw it at the wall, Subzero then ran over and punched a hole in the wall filled with anger._

_Then something popped in his head, Scorpion had been there. What if he had made contact with the amulet, even if it had just been for a second._

"Wait, Scorpion might be able to get it." Subzero said as he spun around to face the ape.

"Did he touch the amulet in any way?" The ape asked.

"I can't be certain; I'll have to ask Robin." Subzero said as his heart rate slowly declined back to normal.

"Very well, here when you find Robin give him this map. For only him and anyone else who touched the amulet will be able to enter the temple to retrieve the relic." The ape said handing him a scroll with the classic MK dragon on it.

"By the way, what is your name?" Subzero asked as he takes the scroll in hand.

"Grodd, Gorilla Grodd. I think it would be best if you didn't mention my name to anyone, I have my reasons." Gorilla Grodd replied.

"As you wish." Subzero said as he turned to walk away.

_Subzero then realized he needed to bust Grodd out of that cell, when he turned around Gorilla Grodd was gone._

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder." Subzero said to himself as he left the dungeon.

_It was dark, only the light from a crack in the corner of the ceiling can be seen. The dripping of water can be heard in the distance. It soon snapped back to her, she had been grabbed by someone from behind as they knocked her unconscious. Sonya slowly tried to move, her body was weak, she felt something around her wrists and ankles. Sonya concluded she was in some type of dungeon. She looked up; straight across from her was Wonder Woman._

_It was obvious that they had used more advanced material to hold her down. She was asleep. Sonya wanted to say something, but didn't have the energy to. Suddenly the sound of foot steps can be heard, as well as the sound of key's close by. A second later the door swings open, Shao Khan walks in. Sonya acts like she is asleep. Shao Khan looks them over for about a minute as Reptile walks in behind him._

"Shao Khan they are almost done with the new maximum security, and then we can transport these two." Reptile informed.

"Good, I want you and your group to go out and find Liu Kang and Kung Lao. I want them dead you hear." Shao Khan said.

"Yes Sir." Reptile replied as he began to walk out.

"And Reptile." Shao Khan began.

"Yes Sir?" Reptile said looking his way.

"Keep a close eye on Baraka, I think he is up to something." Shao Khan said.

"No problem." Reptile said as he walked off with a smirk under his mask, because he to was plotting something.

_They stood on shore a bit as the others awoke, all except Flash that is. Superman slowly sat up with Johnny getting up a few seconds later._

"Welcome back." Batman said.

"I've heard a lot about you from Batman." Taven said.

"Who are you?" Superman asked.

"I am Taven, protector of Edenia." He replied.

"Why do I feel so weak?" Superman asked.

"When you traveled through the portal Khan knocked you into it must have zapped your powers. I wouldn't worry too much, they should return shortly." Taven said.

"Yah, long enough for Khan and Darkseid to do what they need done without any interference." Robin pointed out.

"Who say's we were going to sit around and do nothing?" Batman asked.

"You got a plan?" Robin asked.

"I'm working on it." Batman replied.

"Hopefully this plan doesn't involve a head on attack." Johnny Cage said.

"Batman's smarter than that." Superman pointed out as he got to his feet.

_Superman looked down at Flash who was sweating, and a lot. He reached down and felt him, his temperature was beyond normal._ _He then used his X-ray vision as he saw Flash's heart beating at a fast rate._

"What's wrong with him?" Superman asked.

_Taven quickly looked him over._

"Dark magic, his body is basically consumed with a type of poison." Taven said.

"Is there anyway to cure him?" Johnny asked.

"Don't worry; I'll have him up and running in no time." Taven said.

"Great, sounds good." Superman said relieved.

_Taven picked up Flash's body as he walked off with him._

"Hey Batman, you come up with your plan yet?" Johnny asked as electricity formed in there area as Rayden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Subzero, and Jax appeared.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had to return to Outworld to get Subzero." Rayden said.

"No big deal, we were just trying to figure out a plan." Johnny Cage said.

"I bring some good news as well; we now know where the relic of darkness is." Raiden said.

"What is that?" Johnny Cage asked.

"We don't have time to explain, Robin you have to go to the Netherealm to find Scorpion; you met him when you got the amulet." Subzero said.

"I thought people who do good deeds couldn't exist there." Johnny Cage said.

"Naturally, but since Robin made contact with the amulet, evil transported into his soul." Rayden said.

"Does that mean I'm going to be consumed with evil or something?" Robin asked confused.

"No, only if you die in the Netherealm will your soul be tainted with evil, so be careful." Rayden said.

"First off, did Scorpion make any contact with the amulet?" Subzero asked.

_Tim thought about this for a second as he rubbed his chin._

"I don't believe so." Robin replied.

"Just great." Subzero said.

"Wait hold on a sec, he did kick the amulet out of Deathstroke's hand." Robin said.

"That is enough; you better hurry and find him." Rayden said.

"Deathstroke to, I wonder how much more I don't know." Batman thought to himself.

"Here take this; once you find Scorpion you use these directions to find the relic. Just remember only Scorpion can touch it." Subzero informed.

"Got it." Robin said as Rayden opened a portal.

"Robin, be careful." Batman said as Tim jumped in with the portal closing behind him.

"I will leave you guy's for now, I will return shortly." Rayden said as he vanished with electricity.

"I'm going to try to return to Gotham." Batman said.

"I'll assist you." Subzero said.

_Kung Lao and Johnny shrugged their shoulders as they followed. Liu Kang and Jax stayed with Superman._

"What do we do from here?" Jax asked.

"I think the best thing for us to do is to wait for Flash to recover, and for Scorpion and Robin to get the relic." Liu Kang said.

"Sounds like a plan." Superman said in agreement.

_Suddenly a loud noise can be heard in the distance, the sound of an explosion. Liu Kang and Jax look at each other. They then begin to run off to see what it is. As Superman begins to follow he feels a pain in his side._

"You two go on without me." Superman said.

_Liu and Jax nodded their heads in agreement as they ran into the forest. It was hot out; it was good where they were, to finally get some closure from the sun. They continued down the path of where the noise came from. As they got closer to that spot they began to move at a slow pace. The singing and chirping of the birds can be heard. They slowly looked through the bushes and standing a few feet away stood Darrius. Jax jumped out at him, Darrius turned around just in time as he kicked him to the ground. Darrius then ran off. Liu Kang helped Jax to his feet as they chased after him._

_Liu Kang's legs were burning as they ran on and he became short of breath sooner than usual. Suddenly as he felt he could run no more he felt himself trip over a vine. Suddenly it felt like something was grabbing him as he becomes tangled in many vines. When Jax turns around to see this vines grab him as well. They both struggle to get loose but the vines just get tighter._

"What's going on, this isn't the living forest." Jax say's as the vines take him up against the tree.

_As they both continue to try and break free they hear a small cheerful laugh as a woman covered only with leaves with long red hair and pale skin walks in between them._

"You boy's seem to be a little stuck." She said.

"Who are you?" Jax asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said winking at him as the vines grew even tighter.

"You won't get away with this." Liu Kang said.

"Oh, but I already have." She said as all of the leaves on her body fell to the ground.

"_Hot damn." Jax whispered as she stood totally exposed in front of them. _

_She slowly walked towards Liu Kang who stood there wide eyed. He slowly began to think erotic thoughts, but then it came over him, he was stronger than this._

"Back off woman!" Liu Kang yelled.

"Is that the best you got, I'm really insulted." She said as she continued to approach him.

_As he stood there defenseless the woman sat on his lap with a little giggle._

"I like the long hair, it's very attractive." She said.

"Why are you doing this?" Liu Kang asked very confused.

"For love." She whispered into his ear as she brought him into a passionate kiss.

_After a few seconds later she stopped as Liu Kang's head fell to the side as she got off of him and looked Jax's way._

"One down, one to go. It's your turn big boy." She said as she approached Jax.

_Jax began to struggle even harder as she came closer and closer. As she was only a few yards away a black device falls in between the both of them. A few seconds later it explodes making the woman fall to the ground._

_Suddenly someone jumps from up above in the tree's as they land right in front of her._

"Well, well you really know how to make an entrance, Nightwing." She say's as she stands to her feet with leaves forming her clothes again.

"It's been awhile Poison Ivy, you mind filling me in on where Batman and Robin are?" He asked.

"Love to, but I have things to do." Poison Ivy said as she sent many vines over at Nightwing who dodged them all as he threw an acid grenade at them making them melt.

_When Nightwing landed on his feet Poison Ivy was gone. Nightwing then looked over at Jax. He walked over as he cut him loose._

"Thanks man, why did you help us?" Jax asked.

"Well I know Ivy pretty well, looked like you two needed help." Nightwing replied.

"Wait, you better check on Liu Kang, I think she did something to him." Jax said.

_Nightwing went over as he cut the vines off of Liu Kang as his body fell to the ground. Jax walked over to him as Nightwing observed his body. Nightwing felt Liu Kang's neck as he shook his head._

"No pulse, he's dead." Nightwing said looking to the ground as he shook his head.

_Jax stood up as he walked a few yards away. He couldn't believe it in some ways he felt responsible for all this. If only he had not jumped out at Darrius, maybe they could have taken him down without running into Poison Ivy. He didn't know how he would be able to live with himself._

_Tears flowed into his eyes, as he clenched his fists. First Kai, then Fujin, Hal followed soon after, and now Liu Kang. The only thing that ran in Jax's mind now was not to fail to save this world, if not for himself, but for Liu Kang. He slowly walked over to Nightwing who had pulled something out. Nightwing turned around as Jax approached him._

"You're crying, dang I was only screwing with you, he'll be alright." Nightwing said as he injected something into Liu Kang's arm.

_Jax wiped his tears as he began to laugh._

"Man you really know how to make a guy's day." Jax said with a smile on his face.

"I usually have that impression, he should be conscious in the next fifteen minutes." Nightwing said.

"Can't wait that long, you stay here and watch Liu. When he awake you guy's can follow." Jax said.

"Why are you so anxious to go?" Nightwing asked.

"Darrius is a terrorist; I can't let him get away." Jax informed.

"I think it would be better if we waited for your friend to awake, that way we can all go together." Nightwing protested.

"No can do." Jax said as he walked off.

_Nightwing tossed Jax a tracking device so he would know where to find him. Jax then disappeared deep into the forest._

_Jax walked on for a couple minutes as he caught glimpse of Darrius. Darrius looked around him as he entered what appeared to be some kind of warehouse. Jax smiled at this as he slowly followed. When he got up to the door he slowly opened it as he entered. There standing in the middle of the room was Darrius._

"Toss your weapon and put your hands in the air!" Jax yelled.

_Darrius did as he was told._

"Looks like you found me." Darrius said.

"Turn around and face this way, nothing funny." Jax said holding his gun tight in hand.

_The next second Darrius snaps his fingers as someone knocks him to the ground from behind. As Jax try's to get up five men or so start stomping on him. As one of them pulls out a chain and begins to hit him with it. Jax covers his head as he begins to bleed all over his body. Suddenly Jax could hear a laugh, like nothing he had ever heard before._

"Come on Jax, you going to try fighting back?" Darrius asked with a smirk on his face as he watched from the side.

_After a few more seconds of getting beat up Darrius shoot's a gun shot up in the air commanding them to stop. He walks over to Jax as he kicks him over onto his back. His face and legs were all bloody as he looked up with weakness in his eyes. Darrius pulled out a gun as he aimed it down at him._

"I'll be sure to give your partner Sonya a kiss for you." Darrius laughed.

_Before he can pull the trigger someone walks up and pushes the gun down. Jax looks up to see a man dressed in a pimped out purple suit who looked like a clown. It was none other than the Joker._

"I have a much more classic way of killing him." Joker laughed as he pulled a crowbar from behind his back.

_Joker reached down as he grabbed Jax by the shirt as he began to laugh. The next second he swung the crowbar across Jax's face five times before letting Jax's lifeless body fall to the ground for the last time. It took Joker a few seconds afterwards to stop laughing._

"That brings back so much fond memories." Joker said as he began to laugh again while he walked off.

"Where do you think you are going clowny, and where is my weapons?" Darrius asked pointing a gun at him. 

"I'll ship it by air, first class." Joker laughed as everyone else behind Darrius also pointed their guns at him.

_Suddenly five other men ran into the room with make up on, they were Joker's minions. They aimed there gun's at Darrius and his group._

"Please everyone, no need for all this violence. Everyone drop their weapons." Joker's men did as they were told.

_Darrius smirked as he signaled his men to drop their weapons as well. Darrius walked over as he handed Joker a load of money._

"So where are my weapons?" Darrius asked?

_Joker began to laugh in his usual historical laugh as he let's out a gas that consumes all of Darrius's men. They all fall to the ground as they all break out in laughter. Seconds later they all have large smiles._

"You know what they say if you're going to go out, go with a smile." Joker said in a serious tone as he pulled out a hidden gun out of his jacket.

_Joker pointed it straight at Darrius who froze in place._

"Please Joker; I'm pretty sure we can work this out." Darrius said with hesitation in his voice as sweat ran down his face.

_Joker pulled the trigger as only a flag popped out which said fatality. Darrius began to laugh._

"Man you sure are a classic Joker, you really had me fooled." Darrius laughed.

_The next second the flag shot out of the gun as it went straight into Darrius's heart. He died a few seconds later as he gasped for air. Joker knelt over in laughter, his minions laughed out as well._

"Joker wins, fatality!" Joker laughed as he got to his feet and laughed some more.

_Suddenly someone enters the room as Joker turns around to face them._

"Well hello Hotaru." Joker said as he stopped laughing.

"Nice job Joker." Hotaru said.

"It was nothing much of a hard one, he smiled until the end." Joker laughed yet again.

"Here's a little more money from under the table for taking down Jax as well. You're sure none of this will lead back to me?" Hotaru asked handing Joker an envelope of money as well as a chest.

_Joker looked the money over, and then he assured him nothing would lead back to him._

"So where are my weapons?" Hotaru asked.

_Joker snapped his fingers as his men brought two boxes out. Hotaru took the crowbar Joker used to kill Jax as he opened one of the boxes to see many weapons. He was pleased as he looked up at Joker._

"Looks like our transition will end here." Hotaru said.

"Before you go, I got you a little something extra." Joker laughed as he walked over and lifted some curtains to reveal a shiny purple truck with green wheels.

"What in the world is that?" Hotaru asked.

"Your new transportation." Joker replied.

_Hotaru whistled as three men came into the warehouse. He directed them to load everything up into the truck. After everything was loaded in the truck Hotaru hopped into the back as Joker opened the garage door for them. _

"Tah ta." Joker said as he tapped the windshield.

"Nice doing business with you Joker." Hotaru said with a smile on his face as they drove off.

_As Hotaru drove off Joker sniffed the money as he looked up at the ceiling and laughed. Joker and his men took all the money as they made their way out of the warehouse as well._

_As Hotaru and his men were driving through the forest Hotaru reached over and grabbed one of his new weapons. He smelled it; it had a new smell to it. He was finally glad to get his weapons. He decided to test one of them as he aimed it at a tree in the distance. When a he pulled the trigger a bouncy ball with a string connected to it popped out._

"What the hell is this?" Hotaru said as he narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the weapon.

_From that point he knew Joker had to be laughing at this point. It's almost as if he could hear him, as if the laughs would get louder and louder as each second passed by. Suddenly it occurred to Hotaru that he wasn't just imagining this. But where was it coming from? The next second he could hear a laugh that sounded just like Joker's coming from the engine._

"Everyone out!" Hotaru say's as him and his men jump out of the truck.

_The truck exploded about five seconds later. Hotaru got to his feet as he shook his head._

"That mechanic so called of a joker is something else. He just crossed the line." Hotaru said.

_It was hot, hotter than any place he had been before. It was hotter than hell, no, it was hell, the Netherealm. Robin had been searching around for quite some time now but all he came across were lost souls, demons, oni's, as well as some who would be considered mutants. _

_He continued on as he walked down a path of stairs made out of stone. Lava would shoot up at him now and then, he would just simply move to the side time to time. As he went deeper into the Netherealm he saw a large platform a little way's down. Finally, there on the platform Scorpion was, engaged in a battle. Robin jumped down from the stairs as he landed on the platform. Scorpion and his opponent directed their attention to him._

"Hey fella's, just thought I could come and borrow Scorpion." Robin said.

"How do you know my name?" Scorpion asked as he turned his full attention to Robin.

_At that second Scorpion's opponent knocked him to the ground as he put a sword to his neck._

"Now you die Scorpion." He said as Scorpion teleported behind his opponent and kicking him off the platform.

_Scorpion then directed his full attention to Robin yet again._

"What are you doing here?" Scorpion asked with a little anger in his voice.

"I need your help; all of the realms need your help." Tim Drake replied.

_Back in the forest Poison Ivy had finally stopped walking as she came upon her group which consisted of her, Reptile, Killer Croc, as well as Baraka._

"What took you so long?" Killer Croc asked.

"Nightwing showed up." She replied.

"Huh, never heard of him." Baraka said.

"We've been debating on who should be the leader of this group." Killer Croc began.

"I think I would be the best choice, after all I have the most experience out of us all." Baraka said.

"Like hell you do!" Killer Croc roared.

"You think you are better?" Baraka asked as his blades shot out.

"Did any of the ask Reptile about this matter?" Ivy asked as she looked over to see Reptile leaned up against a tree with his head down.

_It was clear that something was on his mind._

"You kidding Reptile gives other reptiles like myself a bad name; all he does is sit there and do nothing." Killer Croc barked at Poison Ivy.

"You're foolish to think you can lead, I bet you have no leadership skills whatsoever." Baraka snorted.

_The next second Killer Crock felt someone trip him to the ground as a foot is rammed into his neck. Baraka gets grabbed by the neck as he is held in the air at the same time. It was none other than Reptile._

"I think it would be foolish for any of you two to lead, your both to desperate to outweigh the other in any given area. Heck I would appoint Poison Ivy as our leader besides any of you two." Reptile said as he released his grip on Baraka and moved his foot off of Killer Croc.

"I guess we have our leader." Poison Ivy said.

_It was quite as they entered; the faint smell of death can be sensed. Liu Kang and Nightwing had finally made it to the warehouse only to find Jax and many other's dead. Liu Kang dropped to his knees as he looked down at Jax with tears in his eyes._

"Who could have done this?" Liu Kang asked.

"I think we'll find some answers real soon." Nightwing said as he looked over to see most of the men had large smiles.

_They had finally made it back. It was a devastating view. Gotham and many parts of this world had been broken down to pieces. It was clear a fight had gone on, and Shao Khan and Darkseid had won. They had walked through the darkness of the city as they came upon a large mansion, one that had not been an area of battlegrounds. As they approached the front door a man opened it._

"Hi Alfred, sorry I didn't contact you sooner." Batman said as him Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, and Subzero entered the large mansion.

_Batman took his mask off as he led them into a TV room._

"Honestly, I really didn't think you would look any thing like that." Johnny Cage said.

"Master Wayne, where's Master Timothy?" Alfred asked.

"He won't be in for a bit." Batman replied.

"I'm assuming Wayne is your last name, what's your first name?" Johnny asked.

"Bruce." Batman replied.

"Bruce Wayne, that's an interesting name." Kung Lao said.

"You three can stay in here, I'm going to go take a quick shower, I'll be right back." Bruce said as he walked off.

_Johnny Cage flipped on the TV as the news popped up. Bruce let the water run down him as he let his mind rest, it had been awhile since he had, had a nice hot shower. After he was done he stepped out of the shower as he dried off. He then threw on a white T-shirt as well as a pair of jeans. When he went back into the TV room Kung Lao and Subzero were missing._

"Hey Bruce Alfred was just telling me a little bit about your life story, I was thinking maybe I could make a movie on it." Johnny Cage said.

"How about not." Bruce replied.

"Come on, we live in different realms, I'm sure it wouldn't be such a big deal." Johnny Cage said trying to convince him.

"How does no sound?" Bruce asked.

"Whatever then." Johnny Cage said giving up looking over at the plasma TV.

"Where are Subzero and Kung Lao?" Bruce asked.

"Well Kung Lao just walked out the front door, Subzero saw something about some guy named Mr. Freeze and Captain Cold on the news and said they were trying to impersonate him. I honestly don't know where he went." Johnny Cage replied.

"We better go find them, follow me." Bruce said as Johnny got off of the couch.

_They walked into another room as Bruce pushed on four different key notes on the piano which opened up a hidden door._

"Hey that's pretty cool." Johnny Cage said as they walked in the secret door closing behind them.

_The both of them walked down a long set of stairs. Johnny had to admit, it was dark. The sounds of bats can be heard in the far distance. As they get deeper into the cave Bruce turned on a switch that revealed all. Johnny was speechless._

"Welcome to the Batcave." Bruce said.

_Johnny followed Bruce as he walked up to cases full of bat suits. He then looked over; a few yards away he saw robin suits that looked very similar to Tim's robin suit. Then Johnny noticed far over in another corner, cases filled with different designs of different robin suits. He wondered what that was all about but didn't bother to ask. Johnny was also fascinated by the large artifacts that were in the Batcave such as a large penny and dinosaur._

_As soon as he was done observing he turned around to see Bruce was dressed in another one of his bat suits._

"I know he didn't." Batman said as he looked over to see that the bat mobile was gone.

_He had been walking down the streets for about a good twenty minutes, and found no sign of anyone. He was full aware that Khan and Darkseid had come and caused much destruction, but he wondered what it would have been like if that hadn't been the case. Suddenly as Kung Lao was walking down the dark streets of Gotham City he saw two men beating on an older guy._

"Give us all of your money pops, and then we'll be on our way." One of them said.

_Kung Lao watched as the older man gave his money to them._

"Now here's your reward." One of the men said as they pointed a gun at him.

_Kung Lao had seen enough, it was time to step in._

"Back away from him, and put the gun's down." Kung Lao instructed.

_The two younger men turned around to face Kung Lao as they._

"What do you think your Batman, the bat's dead. He aint been around these parts for awhile." One of them said.

"So why don't you back off Mr. Kung Fu." The other said.

_Kung Lao replied by getting in a fighting stance._

"The name's Kung Lao." He said with the fire in his eyes to fight.

_Just before they could pull the trigger on their guns Kung Lao threw his hat as it knocked their guns out of their hands. The two men looked at each other._

"Let's get out of here before he dies some Bruce Lee shit or something." One of them said as they ran past Kung Lao.

_Kung Lao walked over to the old man as he helped him to his feet._

"I'm sorry about all that Sir; if you ever need help again I'll be there." Kung Lao said.

"That's nice to know." He said as he walked off.

_Kung Lao felt a great feeling come over him as he stood in that dark ally._

"You know I could get use to this." Kung Lao said cracking his knuckles.

_Suddenly shadow movements can be seen whip past Kung Lao a few times. It doesn't take Kung Lao long to realize someone else is present. He closes his eyes as he try's to pin point where they are. Then suddenly he feels the presents of someone right behind him. He quickly spins around to see some woman in a costume._

"Meow." Is the first thing to come out of her mouth.

"Let me guess, Catlady?" Kung Lao asked.

"It's Catwoman, so you say your name is Kung Lao. Haven't seen you around before." Catwoman said as she circled around him looking him over.

"Can you fight as well as you look?" She asked.

"Off course." Kung Lao replies.

"Let's put that to the test." Catwoman says as she hops over a six foot fence with one jump.

"Women." Kung Lao said as he followed.

_He had never experienced any thing like this before; he had to admit it was a lot of fun. Subzero sat back in the seat as he drove the Batmobile around the City looking for this Captain Cold guy or Mr. Freeze. Suddenly he looked down as he pressed a button which turned on some music. It was rap. He listened to it as he drove on._

"I can't understand what this guy is singing about, I wonder who these hoes are he speaks of." Subzero said as he put his eyes back on the road to see a man with a freeze gun shooting civilians.

_Subzero stops the Batmobile as he hops right on out._

"Identify yourself!" Subzero yelled.

"I am Mr. Freeze and welcome to your icy death." Mr. Freeze said as he shot ice at him from his gun which Subzero dodged.

"And I'm Subzero, Lin Kuei." He said as he formed an ice ball.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Race for Order

Tomorrow Begins Now

_**Tomorrow Begins Now**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Race for Order**_

_As the day brushed on things became quite, more quite than usual. I guess things seem to have that type of effect when death curves around the corner. The warriors Nightwing and Liu Kang were heading back to the palace of Edenia to regroup with their weakened ally, Superman. As they came to the front door of the palace Taven walked up to them with a smirk. He led them inside as they traveled down many halls. Dick Grayson was fascinated by many of the arts that made up the wall, he had not seen anything like these back from his realm. _

_Suddenly they came to a room where they stopped. Lying in a bed in a near corner was Wally West with his Flash suit folded up on the table nearby._

"He should be awake soon; I wouldn't recommend too much moving around for him when he does." Taven said.

"For about how long?" Liu Kang asked.

"I'd say for about a day." Taven replied.

"We can't wait that long, we have to go out and try and stop them." Liu Kang said.

"Woh, hold on guys. Anyone mind filling me in on the whole situation?" Nightwing asked confused more than ever.

"We will on the way." Superman said as he entered the room.

_Nightwing was surprised to see Superman was there as well._

"I'll stay here; when your friend recovers we will join you." Taven said.

"Sounds good, where to Superman?" Nightwing asked.

"The mountains of Edenia." Superman replied.

_The three of them headed out the next second. Liu Kang and Superman explained everything to Nightwing as best they could. They traveled for far distances as the finally made there way up the mountains. As they ascended Liu Kang could feel the air become thicker making it a bit harder to breathe. He sighed and ignored this as they all pushed on. As Liu reached up to grab the next rock he felt it wiggle a little. He froze at this._

_Liu Kang then reached for the next stone on his left as the one on his right ascended from the ground which held it making Liu Kang fall. The next second Liu Kang felt something wrap around his wrist. He looked up to see Nightwing had caught him with his grappler._

"You ok?" Superman asked looking down.

"Could be better, but I'm alive." Liu Kang replied as they all continued up the mountain.

_It wasn't long after they finally arrived at the top of the mountain. Dick took a deep breath relieved to finally have made it. The first thing they came across was giant trees as well as many bushes. They began to look around as Superman led the way. Liu Kang and Nightwing both wondered exactly what were they searching for. Suddenly out in they open laid a box with green wrapper with a purple ribbon on it. Superman looked back at them signaling them to stop. _

_He slowly advanced forward as he knelt over next to the box. He used his X-ray vision to see if he could see inside. It was incased with a paper with a riddle sign on it. Superman quickly opened the box as he opened the note._

"_**Riddle me this left to tsew where on this earth would the wind blow from the south?"**_

_Superman had no clue what to make of all this._

"Hey Nightwing I think you should look this over." Superman said as Liu Kang and Nightwing walked over.

_Dick looked over the riddle a few times as he rubbed his chin._

"_Naturally this clue would end up pointing towards the North." Nightwing said to himself._

_He wasn't sure what to think, was he over looking something. He read the riddle several times over. Dick then really focused as he read the riddle word for word. He was starting to get it, the clue pointed to North. Nightwing pulled out a compass rose as he pieced everything together._

"_Alright left of North would be West." Nightwing said as rotated the compass. _

_He then looked over at the part which read 'tsew'. He then wrote it in reverse to get west. So he took the compass and curved it to the left again. Dick now looked up as the compass pointed in the direction of South. He knew this couldn't be the end of the riddle; they had just come from the south. _

_Nightwing's mind began to roll as he stood up and walked in circles. Clark knew he was deep in thinking so he didn't bother to ask him on his progress. Suddenly Dick stopped walking and remembered back in the batcave where he first saw the black hole. This was an alt realm of his, a flopped sided coin if you will. He now knew that the direction the riddle pointed to was in-fact, east. Nightwing put his compass away as he stood to his feet._

"We head east from here." Nightwing said.

"So who do you think left us the riddle?" Liu Kang asked.

"I would assume it would be the Riddler, I'm sure we'll know very soon." Superman said as the three of them headed for the east.

_As bad as it was before it seemed to just keep getting hotter and hotter. It's almost as if the intensity of the heat left him mindless. He tried to create some type of conversation with his partner for the time being, but as hard as it was to create a conversation with Subzero it was doubled that when dealing with Scorpion. They walked along a muddy path with skeletons laying everywhere around them. Lava would occasionally shoot up at them as they both would quickly move to the side._

_Robin did not know how much longer he could survive down in this place; he wondered how Scorpion was able to these harsh conditions. He soon found Scorpion was a man of the dead whom still fights on for vengeance. Tim felt different in this category, he felt that if you kept revenge on your mind, it would tear you up from within until you realize you have become what you have always sought out to stop. _

_Scorpion finally came to a stop as he opened a large door. Blazing flames shot out right at them. Robin could feel the heat of the sparkling flames as they waved near his skin. The next second Scorpion jumped into the flames as Tim stands there speechless. He shrugs his head as he puts his cape over his face and jumps in after him._

_When he puts his cape down from his face he is very surprised to find what appears to be a city. Many things looked similar to Gotham, and it wasn't to hot. The only thing is that there was no sun; after all they were still in the Netherealm. _

"Stay close kid, this city can be dangerous." Scorpion said as he looked down at the map.

"How much longer until we reach the relic?" Robin asked.

_Scorpion did not reply as they both pressed on. They passed by many buildings as many odd looking creatures would look over at them here and there. Scorpion did not like the idea of Robin tagging along, he felt as if he would get in his way._

_As they trolled down the city of the Netherealm Robin looked over as he saw many Oni looking creatures feasting on the flesh of something as it screamed out for held. Robin pulled out his staff as he looked in that direction. A second later he felt a hand come upon his shoulder, he looked up to see Scorpion who shook his head._

"But that's utterly disgusting and wrong." Tim Drake protested.

"Everything has to eat." Scorpion said.

_Robin took this opportunity to start a conversation._

"What do you like to eat?" He asked.

"I'm dead; there is no need for me to eat." Scorpion quickly replied.

_Robin dropped his head giving up trying to get something going. Suddenly a loud sound can be heard, the sound of something roaring. It wasn't that of any kind of animal, this sound reminded Robin of the Redbird. Suddenly a creature with white skin, red eyes, long black hair, and riding on a hovering motor cycle rides in front of them as the person hops off. _

"They said you two wouldn't be hard to find." The creature said as it swung a chain around.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm the best there is, if it matters to you." The creature replied with a grin.

"You didn't answer my question." Robin said holding his staff up.

"I am Lobo, the best bounty hunter you will ever find." He replied.

"_Lobo, the name, I've heard it somewhere." Robin thought to himself._

_The next second Lobo extends his chain out as he try's to hit Scorpion and Robin. Scorpion and Robin landed on their feet as they looked over at each other._

"Careful he's incredibly strong to be able to swing that chain around like that." Robin said as someone picked him up by the cape.

_He looked up to see it was Lobo._

"Now I know who you are, you're Batman's little sidekick. Its big boy's hour right now, why don't you run along?" Lobo said as he swung Robin by his cape and threw him into a building nearby as he looked over at Scorpion with a smirk on his face.

_Lobo cracked his knuckles as he ran over toward Scorpion who teleported right in front of him kneeing him in the face. Lobo rolled to the ground. When he looked up Scorpion swung his sword down at him. Lobo quickly stuck his chain out in front of him as he blocked it. He the wrapped his chain around Scorpion's sword tossing it to the side. Lobo got to his feet as he got Scorpion in a choke hold. Scorpion teleported out of it as he put Lobo in a choke hold._

"You think you're clever don't you?" Lobo said short of breath as he flung Scorpion over his shoulders.

_Scorpion landed on his feet as he looked up at Lobo._

"Get over here!!" Scorpion yelled as he threw his rope spear which pierced into Lobo's chest.

_Scorpion then yanked him forward as he tripped Lobo to the ground. Lobo hopped to his feet in a matter of seconds as he punched Scorpion a few yards away. Scorpion lay on the ground as he felt his body tremble. But at the same time he felt a strong force come over him, almost as if it strengthened him. It was the Netherealm, Scorpion slowly stood to his feet as Lobo knocked him in the back of the neck with his elbow._

"I guess it's time to call it a day, after all I am the main man." Lobo said as he lifted his foot over Scorpion's head.

_The next second a grappler shoots around Lobo's legs as he falls to the ground. Robin glides down from the light post above next to Scorpion. Lobo quickly tears the grappler from his legs as he stands up._

"Careful, this guy is tough." Scorpion warned.

"No kidding Einstein." Robin replied as Lobo charged them yet again.

_Scorpion and Robin got into their fighting stances as Lobo is knocked to the ground from behind. As Lobo falls to the ground they see a woman behind him. Robin immediately recognizes her, he saw her when he was cleaning up in the lake back at the tournament._

"Who are you?" Robin asked as he walked up to her.

"I am Sareena, and I wish only to help you and Earths fighters to bring peace." She replied.

_Tim was a little skeptical, and then he looked down at Lobo who would awake very soon. He then looked back up at Sareena. _

"How can we trust you?" Robin asked.

"We really don't have time for that, what is it you want?" Scorpion asked getting impatient.

_Sareena opened a portal as wind blew out from it._

"You both must head to the temple of wind, once there it should only be a matter of time before you reach the relic." Sareena said.

"Aren't you going to come with us?" Robin asked.

"I'll regroup with you after you retrieve it." Sareena replied.

_Both Scorpion and Robin jumped into the portal as it closed behind them. Lobo got up as soon as they were gone._

"You think they got they fell for it?" Lobo asked looking over at Sareena.

"Yes, once they exit the temple we will be able to take it from them." Sareena said.

"And then I'll get paid?" Lobo asked.

"Off course, if all goes correct we will be able to stop Khan." Sareena said.

"What about Scorpion and Robin?" Lobo asked.

"They can't know of our plan, not just yet that is." Sareena replied.

_He stood walking in circles as he waited on and on. He had to think and fast. Reptile was one of the few clever minded so called servants of Shao Khan. He knew that once Khan and Darkseid had succeeded in doing what they needed done his presence would not be needed. Reptile's thoughts finally came to an end when he heard the foot steps of someone approaching him. He looked up to see Killer Croc._

"I just got word from Shao Khan; he wants us to retrieve some relic from the wind temple." Killer Croc said with confusion in his voice.

"Really now, we'll let Baraka and Poison Ivy handle that." Reptile replied calmly as he looked up.

"Why, aren't you going to come?" Baraka asked.

"No, Killer Croc and I are going to head to Gotham City." Reptile said as he stood up straight.

"Why?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Let's just say it will benefit us all in the end." Reptile replied.

"Very well, besides I'm missing the sewers back at home." Killer Croc said in agreement.

_Killer Croc swung his body as he tossed Baraka a large brown glove._

"What is this for?" The tarkatan asked as he looked down at the rusted thing.

"Shao Khan said if you are to be able to touch the relic you'll need to wear that." Killer Croc replied.

"So exactly how do we get to this wind temple?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Baraka will lead you there, he knows the way." Reptile replied.

"So once we get the relic, we give it to Shao Khan right?" Poison Ivy asked.

_A slight moment of silence goes by._

"No, I want you to bring it to me." Reptile said.

_Baraka was surprised at this, but then he to began to catch on as well._

"Where do you want to meet?" Baraka asked.

"I haven't thought about that." Reptile said as he began to think of a secure place to meet.

"How about Arkham Asylum?" Killer Croc suggested.

"Where is that?" Baraka asked.

"Ivy can show you the way, right now we better stay on schedule." Killer Croc said as him and Reptile began to walk off.

_As soon as they were far enough Killer Croc glimpsed over at Reptile._

"Did you notice?" Killer Croc asked.

"Yes, Poison Ivy is defiantly plotting something." Reptile replied.

"You think she is working with Shao Khan and Darkseid, maybe keeping tabs on us?" Killer Croc asked.

"Too early to tell, from this point forward we need to be extremely cautious on what we do." Reptile said as they pushed on.

_He stood there confident as the cold ice of death zoomed over to him. He swiftly jumped to the side as he landed on his feet. He didn't like the fact of any imposters, especially ones impersonating him. Subzero lunged back as he loaded up an ice ball._

"_Amazing, he has the ability to freeze as well." Mr.Freeze thought to himself as Subzero's ice ball came his way._

_Mr. Freeze tilted his body to the side dodging the ice ball._

"Impressive Subzero, but can you do this?" Mr. Freeze asked as he used his ice gun as he froze a large pick up truck.

_Mr. Freeze walked over to the truck as he punched it over, Subzero tried to jump out of the way but Mr. Freeze froze his feet to the ground. The truck landed right on top of Subzero as Mr.Freeze walked around to see if any blood leaked out from underneath. Suddenly in the middle of the truck Subzero bust's out as he flips a few yards away._

"How did you survive?" Mr. Freeze asked in a pleased tone.

"I created an ice shield." Subzero replied.

"Excellent, you make a worthy opponent of my time." Mr.Freeze said as Subzero jumped up in the air.

_Mr.Freeze kicked his gun up at that second as he pulled the trigger freezing Subzero. As his body came towards him Mr.Freeze punched it as he shattered to pieces._

"I win, fatality." Mr.Freeze said as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_Mr.Freeze turned around as he is popped in the face busting his head glass open. Mr.Freeze body fell to the ground, he didn't move one bit, he was unconscious. Subzero stood over his body._

"Ice clones really do come in handy." Subzero said as he picked up Mr.Freeze and iced him up to a light pole.

_As Subzero is walking back towards the batmobile he catches sight of a man a few distances away._

"Nice new suit Batman." The man said as he ran off.

_This made Subzero smirk a little under his mask as he hopped into the Batmobile._

"Computer give me the map to Central City." Subzero demanded.

"_Auto-drive, will be to Central City within thirty minutes." The computer replied._

"This just keeps getting better and better. Captain Cold here I come." Subzero said as he sat back.

_On that same street a little time passed by. Standing on a building which overlooked where the action took place stood Batman and Johnny Cage._

"Where do you think he is now?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Central City, he's gone after Captain Cold." Batman replied.

"So, we plan on following?" Johnny asked.

"Not on foot, if we do that it will be over before we even get there." Batman said.

"Don't you have a plane or something?" Johnny Cage asked.

"It will take to long if we head back to the cave, besides I don't want to alert Shao Khan we are here." Batman replied.

_Johnny wasn't sure what to suggest next. He let his mind think on as he came up with many ideas as Batman booted them all. As they stood there in the dead silence except for the sound the light breeze Johnny Cage walked up to Batman's side._

"Where do you think all the people are?" Johnny asked.

"Either dead, but for the most part I think they are all hiding." Batman replied to his question.

_They stood there for awhile longer as a light mist came over them. Bruce didn't really recall many encounters with things like this in Gotham, especially not on the rooftops. Suddenly the small mist became bigger and bigger, until Batman finally realized it wasn't mist, but rather smoke. As the cloud of smoke surrounded over them, both Batman and Johnny Cage readied themselves for battle. _

_The smoke slowly dissolved around them and when it did leaning up against a far wall of the building with his arms crossed the warrior known as Noob Saibot stood. Kneeling on the ground a few feet away from him was the cyborg warrior known as smoke._

"You know these guy's?" Batman asked as he looked over at Johnny.

"Not on a personal level or anything, that's Smoke and Noob." Johnny Cage replied.

"What are you doing in my city?" Batman asked as he looked over at the two.

_Neither of the two replied. All Bruce could see was darkness and evil coming from the sharp eyes of the dark warrior Noob. Just as Batman was going to question them again Smoke ran over as he jumped into the air and threw a kick at Batman who dodged to the side. Smoke fell to the ground but was back on his feet in no time. _

"Johnny stay out of this, I think it's me they want." Batman said as Smoke threw numerous attacks at Batman who barely dodged and blocked them all.

_Just as Batman is about to go on the offense many ninja shurikens fly between Batman and Smoke as they jump away in separate directions. They look over to see it was indeed Noob who had thrown them._

"That will be enough; it seems you are as good as they say." Noob says finally speaking in a dark tone.

"What do you want?" Batman asked.

"We'll be in touch." Smoke said in a robotic tone as he walked over to Noob as smoke surrounded them.

_When the smoke cleared they were gone._

"Is it just me or was that smoken whole scenario kind of weird?" Johnny Cage asked.

"It's not just you." Batman said as gun shot's can be heard in the distance.

_At that second Johnny Cage and Batman leaped from building to building. They did this for about a minute as the sounds came to a stop. Johnny Cage pointed down to the streets where four dead bodies lay along with a swinging door._

"The shooters must have gone in there." Batman pointed.

_Johnny Cage and Batman made their way as they got on top of that building. Once on top Batman walked over as he pulled a metal piece off that leads to the vents. He slowly slid in with Johnny Cage close behind; they crawled around through the vents for a bit as they would look down now and then to see if anyone was present. Suddenly they could begin to here faint noises traveling through the vents signaling they were closer to their destination._

_After about another minute of crawling, Batman looked down through one of the holes as he caught glimpse of a man in a rocking chair. Using a laser pen Batman made a large hole as he and Johnny Cage jumped out from the vents onto the ceiling supporters. This time when Batman looked down at the man in the rocking chair he knew exactly who it was, it was none other than the Penguin._

_There were three guys beside him as well as two other guys standing across the room, Batman also took note of a guy in the far left hand corner who was standing in the dark. _

"How do I know you'll be able to keep your end of the deal?" The Penguin asked.

"With the Batman out of the way, I don't see why you're so concerned." The man from the corner said.

"You're right, and with the league out of the way everything should go smoothly." The Penguin said.

"Don't get careless, or have you already forgotten about Scarecrow and his men?" The man in the dark corner said as he stepped into the light to reveal half of his body.

"_I wonder who these guys are." Johnny Cage thought to himself. _

_The man in the dark corner of the room walked all the way into the light as he tossed a coin with his thumb. Johnny almost yelled out when he saw this man's face. Batman quickly glared over at him to keep him quite. It was Two-Face._

"I guess that will close things up for a little." Two-Face said as him and two of the men in the room left.

_Batman signaled for Johnny to head back up into the vents and which is what they did._

_It became easier and easier as they straddled along. The way he breathed became normal for the certain circumstances. Liu Kang was walking behind Superman and Nightwing as he would now and then glimpse back to make sure no one was following them. They had been walking for a good time now and Liu Kang slightly began to feel a slight burn in his legs. As usually he saw it as being part of their mission as he ignored it._

_Slowly they approached what appeared to be some kind of Pyramid. All three of them glanced at each other as they stopped in their tracks. Then the next second they continued on as they entered the Pyramid. It was dark as they entered; torches led their way as they walked down some sandy stairs. Nightwing almost tripped but Superman put his hand out so he could help balance him. _

_As they descended into a large dark room Liu Kang breathed in a great deal of dirt as he began to cough a little. After this it left a dry and odorless scent in his throat. Superman looked forward as he saw six different paths to choose from. _

"So, now which path to choose." Superman said as he looked them all over.

"You'd think we'd get another riddle about now." Liu Kang said as large stones went over all the pathways as well as the entrants.

_The whole room went blank with darkness as the four of them stood still. Suddenly a large screen begins to light up the room. The three of them look up to see only static. Just as Liu Kang was about to say something the Riddler showed up on the screen._

"Hello monk, boy scout, and masked vigilante. I've been expecting you three for quite some time." The Riddler said as he twirled his hat on a staff as he put it back on.

"What are you up to Riddler?" Superman asked in a demanding tone.

"That's the fun in all this; you get to find out for yourselves." The Riddler laughed as he rubbed his hands together.

"Enough games Riddler, our world is in trouble, it's time you used your unique mind to bring about good." Superman said.

"The mind is one thing, but the body is another. You have four stages to get past to finish this operation." The Riddler said.

"What are you talking about?" Liu Kang asked.

"Oh you'll see, the first stage you must pass is the test of strength." The Riddler said.

"That won't be a problem." Superman said crossing his arms in a confident fashion.

"What makes you think anything you can throw at us will even faze us?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have a friend who has helped me pick appropriately for each stage." The Riddler said as the screen slides over to show a beast looking creature that stood on four legs.

"What in the world is that?" Superman asked wide eyed.

"That's Motaro." Liu Kang quickly replied.

"Hello Earthrealm warriors, it will be a delight to see the three of you fall to your knees at the mercy of yours truly." Motaro said.

"You two are making a huge mistake; think about it, after Darkseid and Shao Khan accomplish what they want what makes you think they'll need you?" Superman said trying to persuade them.

"Foolish Kryptonian, Khan always stays true to his word." Motaro spat back.

"I can't really say much about Khan, but I'm almost dead certain Darkseid will turn on all of you and do what benefits him." Superman said.

"Enough talk, stage one begins now." The Riddler said as the screen flipped back over to him.

_The next second the TV went off leaving the room pitch dark yet again. Slowly torches begin to light up the room around them._

"Talk about cozy." Nightwing said.

"Yah, no kidding." Liu Kang said.

_The next second one of the stones that covered one of the pathways rolled to the side as a four armed creature can be seen in the shadows._

"_Goro." Liu Kang and Superman said at the same time._

_The four armed creature walks forward as he is visible by the lit light of the torches._

"Sorry but Goro won't be joining us today, I'm Kintaro." The creature said cracking all of his fingers.

"There are four stages correct?" Superman asked.

"That is correct." Liu Kang replied.

"Good, stay back this one is mine." Superman said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Foolish move Superman, I see you're truly a warrior after all." Kintaro said as he ran over to Superman who was flying towards him.

_Time had passed on at a fast pace. What started off as a keep up game turned into a jog in the night. He moved at a good pace, but not as straight or swiftly as she. He Kung Lao watched in front of him as Catwoman seemingly skipped from one building to the next. From that point Kung Lao knew she was in her element up on the roof tops. Suddenly Catwoman stopped in front of him as she looked down at the streets. Kung Lao walked up next to her and looked down as well._

"What exactly are we suppose to be looking for?" Kung Lao asked moving his head in every direction.

"Their." Catwoman pointed.

_Kung Lao looked in that direction as he saw Reptile and Killer Croc hop into the sewer as the put the lid back on the top._

"You have endurance; let's see how you do in combat." Catwoman said as she used her whip swinging down from the building.

_Kung Lao followed as they headed into the sewers as well. The smell was unbearable as Kung Lao brought a hand to his nose. It was dark as they walked deeper into the sewer. The water began to get deeper, first it came up to their ankles, then up to their hips. Kung Lao stopped in his tracks as Catwoman turned around to face him._

"Why are you stopping?" Catwoman asked.

"I say we turn around, it's pretty clear we lost their track." Kung Lao explained.

"We're close." Catwoman said.

"How do you know?" Kung Lao asked.

"It's a woman thing, come on." She said as she turned to continue on the path.

_He didn't know why he did but Kung Lao followed behind her regardless of not wanting to. As they moved on Catwoman would stop now and then, and just listen. Kung Lao became a little annoyed by that routine. After about a few more seconds of walking someone punches Catwoman sending her flying back into the water. Kung Lao couldn't see who it was, but he knew that it could only be Reptile._

_Just as Kung Lao was thinking about what his next move would be some kind of acid spray shot into his eyes and all over his body. He yelped out in pain as he spun in circles. By this time Catwoman surfaced back from the water as she swung her whip around trying to locate Reptile. As she did this she felt a knee ram into the back of her spine as she is popped over the head sending her back under the water. As Kung Lao was recovering he felt the water vibrating behind him as Killer Croc came from behind and grabbed him by the neck. At this point Kung Lao realized that neither he nor Catwoman was in their element, but Killer Croc was._

"Time for our little rematch." Killer Croc said as he took Kung Lao under water.

_Killer Croc swam them straight to the bottom of the water as Kung Lao began to struggle. Kung Lao tried to throw his fists back and hit Killer Croc who just simply pinned his arms behind his back. As the fight for survival went on Killer Croc dung his razor sharp claws into Kung Lao's ribs as blood began to fill the water. Kung Lao froze, mentally, he blacked out after that. Killer Croc let his grip on him go as he swam back up to the top. When he looked over to his right he saw Reptile holding Catwoman up against the wall._

"Reptile I finished off Kung Lao, let's go we've wasted enough time with these two." Killer Croc said.

"You're right. Your choice cat lady, either you follow us or you save your friend." Reptile said as he let her body drop.

_Killer Croc and Reptile were gone in an instant. After Selina caught her breath she dove under the water as she went down and swam Kung Lao's body up to the surface. She put his body up against the wall as she gave him mouth to mouth as well as pushing on his chest. Seconds later he coughed out sewer water as well as blood._

"Did we win?" Kung Lao asked.

"So you come with humor as well." Catwoman said as she took his left arm and put it over her shoulder.

_It didn't take long for her to take him back to her place. Once there she stitched up all of his cuts, his very few on his shoulders, as well as his ribs. Kung Lao looked up at her as he dazed off. _

_Everything had been going quite smoothly at this point, ignoring some of the close calls of falling their journey was at ease. Scorpion would glimpse down at the map now and then just to make sure they were heading the right way._

"Looks like we're almost there." Robin said as they came upon a large door.

_Scorpion and Robin looked at the door as it scanned their eyes. The next second the door slowly opened as the entered a large room. Robin led the way as they walked on a purple carpet which had strips of gold at the side. As they looked in the center of the room, there incased in glass, laid the Relic of Darkness. Scorpion looked over at Robin who nodded. Scorpion then directed his attention to the center of the room as he slowly made his way up the stairs._

_Once at the top of the stairs he reached out as he slowly removed the glass from the relic. As soon as this happened all of the torches lighting up the temple room began to burn out. Scorpion ignored this as he reached out and pulled the relic of darkness out of its resting place. Scorpion felt a cold chill go down his back as he became breathless. Images of his troubled past began to come to him, and at the same time filled Scorpion's mind with evil thoughts. Scorpion fought this off as he snapped back into reality. The torches in the room went back to normal as Scorpion saw a sign of relief in Robin's face._

"Great, now we can head on out." Robin said as Scorpion wrapped the relic around his neck with the chain it came with.

_The two warriors made their way out of the temple room as they looked down at the Earth below them._

"Sure is a great view from up here." Robin said.

_When Robin looked up he jumped a little in shock. There standing in front of them was Baraka and Poison Ivy._

"Hand over the relic boys." Poison Ivy said.

"That will be the day." Robin replied.

"Oh I've been waiting for this day to come." Baraka said shooting his blades out.

_Suddenly gun shots are fired in between them. Everyone looks to the right to see Lobo and Sareena._

"Scorpion, hand the relic to us. There isn't much time to explain." Sareena said.

_Scorpion and Robin looked at each other and both came to the conclusion she must be crazy if she thinks they were going to hand it over to her. She was working with someone who attacked them._

"I don't think so." Scorpion replied.

"You fools stay back, we were here first." Baraka said.

"Who are you calling a fool?!" Lobo yelled as he pulled out a long chain and started swinging it.

_Suddenly a something mechanical from above reaches down and grabs the relic taking it up into the air. Robin and Scorpion look up._

"Saving the best entrants for last." The clown prince known as the Joker said as he floated away with the relic in a hot air balloon.

_Joker and his three minions began to laugh. Robin and Scorpion thought quickly. Robin used his bird grappler while Scorpion used his rope spear as they grabbed on to the bottom of his air balloon. It took Joker a few seconds to notice as they floated on through the skies. Joker tilted his head back in laughter as he pulled out a chainsaw. _

"Going down?" Joker laughed at the top of his lungs as he began to saw their supporters.

_Doing all what he could think of Robin pulled out a birdrang as he threw it up at Joker knocking the relic out of his hand. The next second the relic fell as well as Robin and Scorpion. As they fell Scorpion reached out and grabbed the relic._

"What do we do from here?" Tim asked as they fell to their deaths.

"Hold on, with the little energy I have I'll try and teleport us to the Netherealm." Scorpion replied.

_As Scorpion gathered up energy to do this electricity formed around them as they are teleported away. They fall to the ground and when they open their eyes they find Rayden standing over them._ _Scorpion looks around to see that they are in the Orderrealm._

"You both did an outstanding job." Raiden commented as the two of them got to their feet.

"Here it is the relic of darkness." Scorpion said handing it to the thunder god.

"Now we are one step closer to stopping Khan." Rayden said.

"That's one good thing." Robin said.

"There is another task that needs to be done, but first I want you both to meet a new member of Earths defenders." Rayden said as the warrior known as Ermac walks up to them.

**To Be Continued**


	10. A road ends one begins

Tomorrow Begins Now

**Tomorrow Begins Now**

**Chapter 10**

**A road ends one begins**

_It was early now, an early morning at that. The roads were empty; it was an unusual site for these parts of the city. Gotham was empty, not much can be said about this deserted place, only to have a few people running out now and then. The load sound of an engine can be heard as it leaves the city and heads out to a place known as Central City. It was the Batmobile, and the warrior fighter and the leader of the Lin Kuei was the driver. He had many intentions on his mind, but his main focus was to go after and put a stop to the menace known as Captain Cold._

_It wasn't to much longer that the communicator in the Batmobile informed Subzero that they had reached Central City. Subzero looked straight forward, his eyes as keen as a hunting tiger as he looked around to find who he believed to be an imposter of himself. It wasn't until another good minute that the whole Batmobile froze around him. He felt a deep cold come over him, as if death was knocking at the door for him. _

"_Could this be the cold feeling someone gets, the way I end their lives?" The ice warrior thought to himself as he snapped his mind back into reality._

_Subzero busted out of the top of the Batmobile as he landed in the middle of the street. Standing not to far from his location stood the man known as Captain Cold._

"You're not Batman." Captain Cold pointed.

"You think?" Subzero replied.

"Regardless, you were foolish enough to come here."

"You don't know who you just pushed." Subzero said with a tone of anger in his voice.

"Very well ninja, let's see what you are made of."

_Subzero lunged high into the air as he fired an ice ball down at Captain Cold who dodged it. Captain Cold smirked at this; he was fascinated to see someone with the ability to freeze without the use of machinery. Just to make things more interesting Captain Cold pulled out another free gun as he shot it at Subzero who jumped out of the way at the last second._

_Subzero landed behind a car as he looked down at his arm to see part of it was frozen. For the next few seconds he could hear Captain Cold calling his name out as he shot parts of the city up with his ice guns. Subzero then looked down at his right arm to see that pieces of it were frozen. He cursed under his breath; it was enough for Captain Cold to hear as he looked in that direction._

"You can't hide from me ninja!" Captain Cold said as he shot his ice gun's walking in that direction.

_At that second filled with rage at the ninja comments, Subzero jumped from behind the car as he quickly froze both of Captain Cold's ice guns to his hands. He then ran over as he threw one punch to the face. Captain Cold flew smack down on his head leaving him unconscious. A second later Subzero heard faint clapping as he turned to his side to see Gorilla Grodd._

"Excellent job Subzero, you're an outstanding warrior." The ape said.

"So, you've been keeping tabs on me?

"Not exactly, word is out your friend Scorpion and Robin retrieved the relic." Grodd said as he began to walk in circles with his hands behind his back.

"That's my first time hearing that, what happens from here?"

"We wait."

"What do you mean?" Subzero asked a tad bit confused.

"It's not wise to act unless necessary; you'll being seeing me very soon." Gorilla Grodd said as he walked into a dark ally.

_Subzero's head dropped down as he stared down at the ground. Too much had happened at once. Subzero turned to see the sun peaking through the clouds in the distance, day time was arriving. He began to walk as he headed over to the Batmobile. It was time to head back to Gotham._

_The darkness of sleep and nightmares had lasted for a long while. Sonya's eyes had finally begun to open. She realized that she was now on a soft surface, some type of carpet maybe? Sonya slowly lifted her head up, standing a few feet away stood Wonder Woman. She slowly got to her feet as she saw that they had been enclosed in some type of laser cage with electricity waving around it. Sonya assumed Wonder Woman had already tried to escape as she walked up to her._

"Have you come up with anything to get us out of here?" Sonya asked.

"No, those cage walls are tougher than I thought." Wonder Woman replied with a huff.

"I'm quite sure we'll figure a way out."

_With that said Sonya looked around as she examined the cage they had been enclosed in. It was dark in the room; the only light that shined was that of the laser cage itself. Sonya had never seen anything like this as she came to a stop to look over the corners. As she did foot steps could be heard approaching. In the darkness of the shadows Darkseid walked up a few feet away from the cage._

"It's no use earthling; this is not the type of technology you will be accustomed to." Darkseid said as he left the room.

_Sonya looked over at Diana as she took a seat on the ground a little disappointed._

_He knew this would be a tough one, after witnessing what Prince Goro was capable of. Superman flew over at top speed as he knocked Kintaro into the ground. Kintaro busted out in a matter of seconds as he spat dirt from his mouth to the ground. Kintaro ran over as he punched Superman who flew back but caught himself in mid air. Suddenly Superman's eyes began to glow red as he used his heat vision blasting Kintaro who put his four arms out to block it._

"I would suggest giving up Kintaro, this fight is pointless." Superman said as he flew to the ground.

_Kintaro swung his arms to the side as he shot a fire ball at Superman who knocked it to the side with his left hand._

"Let's see just exactly how super you are." Kintaro said as he ran towards the man of steel who stood patiently.

_Kintaro rushed over as he rammed Superman into the wall. Before Superman could recover Kintaro began to lay many blows on him. Seconds later it appeared that Superman was not moving. Realizing this Kintaro took his head as he attempted to slam it up against Superman's. But before he could Superman flew out of the way as Kintaro hit his head into the wall. Kintaro walked a little dazed off for the next few seconds before his body fell to the sandy ground._

_The three of them look over as they walk to the hallway Kintaro had come from. The air became a little thinner as they walked on. Through the small cracks in the wall it's almost as if whispers of cry's can be heard sweeping past them. They all ignored this as they entered the next room. It was different then the last room. The floor was made of stainless steel. Liu Kang walked to the middle of the room as the others followed. Suddenly the door closed behind them with a large thump._

"Stage two, test your mind." The Riddler's voice echoed through the walls.

_Suddenly a large dragon entered the room as it flew above them._

"I'll take this dragon." Liu Kang said.

"Are you sure? With my ability to fly I could even things out a little." Superman suggested.

"That wouldn't be fair; you had your turn already." Nightwing joked.

_Not another word could be said as Liu Kang charged the sharp fanged beast. The dragon brushed down as it swung its razor sharp tail at Liu Kang who side flipped over. As the dragon was flying around to come at Liu Kang yet again, Liu fired three blazing hot fire balls at it. It didn't even phase the dragon as it began to flap its wings sending Liu Kang crashing to the ground._

_Liu Kang got to his feet in seconds to see he had a bloody nose. Suddenly a sharp pain came over his back, as if something was trying to crush him together. The next second Liu Kang noticed he was in mid air. The Dragon had grabbed him with it's sharp claws as it began to slam him into the walls. Liu Kang tried to kick at it, but his leg went right through the dragon. The next second the dragon dropped Liu Kang to the ground as he landed on the hard steel. Liu Kang could of sworn he heard something break. He tried to get up but couldn't._

_Liu Kang looked up as the beast glared into his eyes. Liu Kang noticed something in the beasts eyes, almost as if it was part of his destiny. The beast flew down towards Liu Kang at top speed as it showed off its fangs. Liu Kang closed his eyes as he sat there in peace. Seconds later nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes to see Superman and Nightwing standing over him waving their hands._

_Liu Kang sat up with ease, the cut's he had gotten were gone. He then realized that that whole scenario had been part of the mind. All he had to do was imagine that it all wasn't real, and stay at peace with himself, his mind._

"Well done Liu Kang, you advance your team to the next round." The Riddler said in the distance.

"What exactly just happened?" Nightwing asked very confused.

_This made Liu Kang realize they had not seen the dragon, or the fact that it all happened in his mind. This was some deep stuff, and Liu Kang wanted to get to Riddler and stop him._

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get to the next room."

_The next second the whole right side of the wall in the room lifts up as dust rushes into the room. The three warriors put their arms in front of their faces as the blocked the dirt flying past them. Seconds later the room was cleared as they walked into the next room. They did not walk very far in the room to realize there was not a platform, but rather a pit of burning acid below. They had to get across the room to the next door, there were many ropes hanging from wall to wall as a way to get across._

"You two stay here." Superman said as he began to fly over to the door.

_Out of nowhere a laser gun pops out of the wall as it blast's Superman back towards Liu Kang and Nightwing. Superman crashes to the ground as he grasps his chest. He sits up a few seconds later._

"I don't think so Superman, there will be no cheating. Besides I believe its Nightwing's turn." The Riddler's voice said from out of nowhere.

"That laser, it must be made with red sun rays." Superman said as he began to recover.

_Nightwing slowly made his way onto the rope feeling confident about getting to the next side. He was now in one of his elements. As he began to ascend to the next side three ninja shuriken's came firing out of the wall ahead. Thinking quickly Nightwing did a side flip as he caught all three of the blades in between his fingers. Once he landed back on the rope he put the shurikens into his pocket. _

_As he slowly pressed on he jumped up as he grabbed onto a rope over his head. He swayed his body as he got onto the rope. He continued walking down the path as he got closer and closer to the door. As Dick took a small huff many laser guns popped out of the walls as they fired at him. Nightwing dodged all the attacks as he made the guns shoot each other out of business. He then slid down the rope as he made it to the door. He slowly turned the knob. Nothing happened. Then he heard a load noise coming from inside the acid. He looked down at it as a metal platform began to ascend from the acid._

"Great, only one more stage to go." Superman said as he waited for the platform to come up.

_The three of them got onto the platform as it took them upwards, as it looked like they were going to be hit the ceiling above it swings open. They enter a room that is filled with many patches of ice. The ground around them is frozen as well. They look over to the left as they see The Riddler sitting in a chair. _

"Welcome fellow contestants, it's so nice of you to join us." The Riddler said as Motaro came walking from behind a crate.

"What are you two up to?" Liu Kang asked stepping up.

"Oh, you'll know in time." The Riddler replied

"I'm surprised you three made it this far." Motaro added in.

_The next second Nightwing pulls out all three of the ninja shuriken's he caught earlier as he throws them at both Motaro and Riddler. It fly's right through both of them._

"Just as I thought, a hologram." Nightwing said.

"Very clever, just what I would have expected from you. Where the day time falls death arises, goodbye heroes." The hologram Riddler said as it as well as the Motaro hologram disappeared.

_Suddenly the room they stood in began to shake as the walls began to fall over. At this point they knew they had to get out, and fast. Superman flew over as he punched one of the walls shattering it to nothing but sand as it fell on him. The walls began to cave in as all of them walked to the middle of the room. _

"Any good ideas?" Liu Kang asked.

"Up." Superman replied as he used his ice breath to freeze the ceiling.

_Superman flew up at top speed as he busted through the ceiling. Nightwing shot out his grappler as he grabbed Liu Kang. They all stood on the top of the pyramid as it began to crumble underneath them. Superman grabbed both Liu Kang and Nightwing as he flew the three of them away._

"That whole thing was just a set up." Liu Kang said a little disappointed.

"Not exactly, I got what his next riddle was." Nightwing replied.

"Good, let's find a safe place then we can talk from there." Superman said as he flew on.

_The sun slowly began to come up as it peaked past the many skyscrapers in its path. A ring begins to come, inside of his head. He awakes as he opens his eyes. His vision is quite blurry for a few seconds as it focuses. Kung Lao lays his head down as he realizes he is in a bed. From this point something didn't feel right, and he was right. He looked over to his left, there on the ground laid his clothes. He was naked, from all of his experiences he had never slept like this before._

_Kung Lao then looked over to his right as he saw a woman laying in the bed with her back turned to him. The thought that ran through his mind was 'What the hell happened." He slowly leaned over as he tapped the woman. She slowly flipped over as Kung Lao's memory began to return to him. Kung Lao remembered his brutal encounter with Killer Croc and when they had come to this place to where Selina Kyle had stitched him up._

_She slowly sat up as she stretched and looked over at him. She was naked as well._

"What happened last night?" Kung Lao asked.

"Don't tell me you already forgot."

_At this point Selina came to a conclusion that whatever that stuff Reptile sprayed on him are what made him reasonable for his actions._

"So what exactly did I forget?" Kung Lao asked.

"Take a wild guess." Selina purred.

_From her tone Kung Lao knew exactly what they did. He got a sour face the next second._

"Don't get so down monk boy, you came on to me you know." She said crossing her arms.

"We tell no one about this, you got it cat girl?"

"With that kind of tone I'm not sure I want to listen." She replied.

"Forget it for now; I'm going to take a shower." Kung Lao said.

"Don't bother, we already did." Selina said as she got out of the bed with a smirk.

_Kung Lao sat there as many possible images of last nights events came to him._

"Get dressed, we have things to do." Selina said as she got suited up.

_He had been at this for about the past fifteen minutes or so. Johnny Cage was down in the Batcave as he bounced around practicing his many known styles as Bruce came walking down the stairs. Johnny Cage looked his way as he walked up and greeted him._

"How was your sleep?" Bruce asked.

"Not bad, as soon as I awoke I came down here to train." Johnny Cage said as the Batmobile came driving in.

_Bruce had his arms crossed as Subzero jumped right on out._

"Captain Cold and Mr. Freeze got away." Subzero said.

"Care to explain yourself?" Bruce asked seeing a damaged Batmobile.

_They had been transported to the far west of Gotham as they trailed the streets. Robin led the way as they walked and walked. This lasted for a good time. Neither Scorpion nor Ermac really seemed to be bothered by this. No one could be heard, let alone be seen for that matter. Suddenly they walked into a dark ally as they approached a small building._

_Robin pulled out a key as he opened the door. The three of them headed on in as the door closes behind them. They enter to see what appears to be a large kitchen. Tim walks up to a painting of what appears to be some mountains. He pulls the picture off of the wall as some device that was behind it scans his eyes. The next second all the walls around them spin in a circle as many weapons and Robin suit's can be seen. On one of the walls you have all the explosives such as the mini bombs, birdrang explosives, electric birdrangs, etc. On the right you have all the Robin suits as well as a few custom ones for certain occasions. Then to the back of the wall he had different types of weapons, primarily staffs. And finally to the left you have a mini computer. _

"What exactly is this place?" Scorpion asked a little curios.

"I would call this one of my bird nests; I have many small hideouts like this around the city." Tim replied as he started loading himself with many gadgets.

_It didn't take him long; he replaced the gloves he was wearing as well as the mask as he put some on that were in better condition. He slowly walked over to the top left hand corner of the room as he walked up to an object with a blanket over it._

"What is that?" Ermac asked.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet the Redbird." Tim said as he swung the blanket off revealing a motorcycle.

_Robin brought it along as the three of them left the small building._

"So now do we go from here?" Ermac asked.

"Raiden wanted us to find as many of earths defenders who are still alive; I know one place we could check." Robin said as he put his helmet on as he hopped aboard the Redbird.

_Robin drove on as Scorpion and Ermac followed from the buildings above. It took quite awhile before Robin finally came to a stop. He stared off in the distance as Ermac and Scorpion jumped down next to him. Scorpion looked forward far in the distance to see a highly damaged building shaped like a 'T'. He assumed this was the place Robin spoke of as the three of them walked on._

_They walked through what appeared to be a small forest as they made their way over to the building. They arrived up to the building within the next few minutes. Many different things had been scattered around, a battle had defiantly taken place._

"Search around for any survivors." Robin said as he began to search.

_Scorpion and Ermac did the same. They looked around for a pretty good deal but could find no one. They lifted up every piece of scrap they could find looking for any survivors. Then when they were just about to call it quits on the search Robin saw a hand sticking out from under all the tower parts. He walked over as he lifted the heavy metal moving it to the side. He looked down, immediately he knew she was dead. Robin kneeled down as he picked up her body, he walked a few yards away as he placed her on the grass. He kneeled down next to her as he closed his eyes. Scorpion walked up a few seconds later. _

"A friend of yours?" Scorpion asked.

"Yes."

_Tim took a finger as he slowly whipped the dirt from her face. He stood up the next second as he looked forward._

"_Goodbye Cassie." Robin whispered to the fallen Wonder Girl. _

"I've found more bodies." Ermac called out.

_They were dead as well as the three of them placed there bodies onto the grass. The only thing standing besides the remains of the tower was a statue of Superboy. They began to leave to search for more survivors. As Scorpion lead the way a razor sharp arrow is shot right in front of him almost hitting him on the leg. The three of them turn in the direction of where the arrow came from to see three women. Robin immediately recognizes all three of them being, Black Canary, Huntress, and Lady Shiva. _

"Robin is that you?" Huntress called out.

"You know these crazy chicks?" Scorpion asked.

_Robin nodded as he walked up to the three of them. Ermac and Scorpion followed._

"Hello ladies." The Boy Wonder greeted.

"This may be a wild question, but where have you been!?" Huntress screamed making Robin and Scorpion jump back a little.

"Are there any more survivors besides you?" Black Canary asked.

"Of course, I would love to go into detail but we really don't have time." Robin said.

_At that second Ermac named off all of Earths fighters her were still alive in a matter of seconds. Tim was surprised to hear him say Nightwing as well. _

"So bird boy, where have you been and who are these friends of yours?" Lady Shiva asked as she looked them over.

"This is Scorpion, and that's Ermac. Pretty much what has happened these few last days was only intended to be for a tournament, a tournament that would decide the fate of our world. Batman and I were invited with many of earth's greatest hero's." Robin explained.

"What do you mean what kind of tournament?" Black Canary asked.

"Mortal Kombat, one which pits you in combat against those who have a different goal, that which means conquering the realms." Ermac said.

_Lady Shiva, Huntress, and Black Canary followed as best they could._

"So they took over the realms after earths warriors failed, correct?" Black Canary asked.

"Not exactly, I won the tournament. But in a twisted tournament, also brings a twisted man who calls himself Shao Khan." Robin informed.

"So you won, I wonder how that happened." Huntress said.

"Long story." Robin said.

"Who is this Shao Khan guy?" Black Canary asked yet another question.

"He is the leader of one of the many realms known as Outworld; his main goal is to merge all the many realms. I don't see this talking getting us anywhere." Scorpion said crossing his arms.

"Very well we will regroup with Batman." Robin replied in agreement.

_It was dark, and the air had its usual damp garbage smell. Killer Croc and Reptile had made it back to his little hide out in a far part of the sewers. There was a small TV, a table with three chairs, as well as a couch. Reptile took a seat at the couch as Killer Croc fiddled around with something over in the corner._

_He stood sitting there for awhile as he could hear many sounds coming from the tunnel of the sewers. They weren't load or disturbing sounds, but more of a type of comfort. Mentally Reptile hadn't even been here very long and was already getting use to it. The next second Killer Croc walked over as a dropped a large box in front of Reptile which landed with a load thump. _

"Live a little." Killer Croc said as he pulled a few magazines out of the box and handed it to Reptile.

_Reptile looked over as Killer Croc walked over to the table with a few magazines as well. Reptile felt this was a waste of time, but he knew this would be a perfect time to burn off the clock. Reptile looked down as he opened one of the magazines. He became wide eyed as he flipped through all the pages to see different women posing in different outfits to barley nothing._

_All was quite. He finally began to come back; it's almost as if his mind had traveled for many decades before returning. His eyes slowly opened as he saw that suit, his destiny, he was The Flash. Wally slowly sat up to an unfamiliar surrounding as he heard a familiar voice speak out._

"How do you feel?"

_Wally turned to see Superman as well as Liu Kang._

"I'm alive; I guess that's all that really matters."

_Wally West hopped out of the bed as he raced over to his suit, in about a second he was all suited up._

"Hey, I would take it easy if I were you." Liu Kang said putting a hand on his shoulder.

_Nightwing and Taven entered the room the next second as Flash greeted them both and glad to see Dick._

"Where are the others and what happened to Darkseid?" Flash asked.

"Taven what do we do from here?" Superman asked.

"Now that we have the relic in our possession we need to get the relic of light." He replied.

"But I thought we only needed one of them? Who has it?" Nightwing asked.

"I think he's an old friend of yours, he goes by the name Deathstroke." Taven said.

**To Be Continued**


	11. The Hunt

Tomorrow Begins Now

_**Tomorrow Begins Now**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Hunt**_

_It had not quite begun yet, but it soon would begin. Preparations when dealing with a mind unlike no other, some would call this kind of person psycho or a mechanic. Hotaru and his men had been coming up with a plan to find and kill the Joker. The big question was where was he? They had been searching for days now and couldn't find a sign of the clown prince of crime. They weren't about to give up, they travel through the nightfall and through first glimpse of light looking. But as they say one cold trail can lead to another._

_Things became even tenser then before at the Batcave as Bruce looked on the super computer to see the realms merging at an amazing rate._

"At this rate the realms will fully be merged in less then six days." Batman said.

_Johnny and Subzero stood next to the chair as they looked up at the screen as well. It was not looking good at all. That next second Johnny's mind wondered off as he thought about Sonya, he hoped she was alright. Suddenly Alfred came down into the Batcave with Robin, Huntress, and Scorpion. Johnny turned around as he gazed over at Huntress, he dazed off a second after that._

"Robin did you two get the relic?" Batman asked as he turned away from the computer.

"Off course, we gave it to Raiden."

"Very good, that's one chore off of our shoulders."

_Scorpion looked up at the screen as he to saw the realms merging together. He knew at this rate they did not have a whole lot of time left on their hands. Johnny slowly walked up to Huntress as he rubbed the top of his head._

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Johnny Cage." He said.

"Nice to meet you Johnny, You can call me Huntress."

_Robin walked right up next to Batman as he viewed the screen as well._

"Batman don't you think we should try and spring Sonya and Wonder Woman free?" Robin asked.

_Bruce sat there for a second as he thought about this. He knew it would be risky, and he was sure Darkseid was expecting them to try this. On the other hand they could use more back-up on their team. Bruce looked up at Tim as he shook his head in agreement. _

"Be careful, I want you, Huntress, Scorpion, and Subzero to try and get them free." Bruce said.

"We'll be extra cautious as well as careful." Tim Drake assured.

"Hey I want to help and free them to." Johnny talked out.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea, I chose those three because they are better stealth prepared." Bruce said ending the discussion.

_Johnny did not fight back knowing he had already lost the argument._

"While we're here, I'd thought I'd let you know Lady Shiva and Black Canary are searching around for survivors in Gotham along with Ermac." Robin said.

"Who's Ermac?" The Dark Knight asked.

"You'll meet him."

_With that Robin led the way as he, Huntress, Subzero, and Scorpion left the Batcave. Batman kept typing at the computer as Johnny Cage sat there and watched. He was done in the next minute as he sat up from the chair._

"Johnny I think it is time we go out and find Kung Lao." Batman said.

_He shrugged his shoulders in agreement._

_They had landed in a large field which was nothing but miles of plains. The grass itself nearly made it up to the length of their knees. Superman looked around as did Liu Kang. Dick looked in one up at the sun, he then looked a little below it. He then walked forward. Liu and Clark glanced over at each other as they followed his lead. They slowly walked up a small hill. When they got to the top they saw nothing but far distances of land with bumps. Superman, Liu Kang, and Nightwing had left the others behind to uncover the next riddle._

"Why did we come here?" Liu Kang asked a little confused.

"Is there something we are missing?" Superman asked.

"Use your X-Ray vision." Dick Grayson replied.

_Superman looked confused but did it anyway. Under the bumpy plains of the ground Superman could see many coffins filled with dead bodies._

"This place is pretty much a grave yard." Clark Kent said as he looked up.

"Exactly, The Riddler said 'Where the day time falls, death arises'." Nightwing said.

"I see now, the sun will go down and.." Liu Kang said not sure how to finish his sentence.

"Let's hope no zombies or anything like that pops out." Superman said.

"We'll see tonight."

_They had traveled through the roof tops as they looked down below at the empty streets. Not trying to be seen they made their way to street level. They slowly headed over as they made their way back into the sewers. Catwoman led the way with Kung Lao right behind her. As they pushed on he looked over her now and then not being able to view her the same way as he did when they met. This was natural after last night's occasions. Selina noticed this as she couldn't help but smile a little. _

_They searched on but couldn't find any sign of Killer Croc's hideout, and the smell of the sewer's was not helping. They resulted by heading back to the rooftops. They stood in silence for a bit when Kung Lao finally spoke out._

"What do we do from hear, it's obvious we aren't going to find those two." Kung Lao said.

_She didn't reply. Kung Lao waited on expecting her to say something, but she didn't. Just as he was about to speak yet again he felt a hand gently come on to his shoulder. He spun around immediately to see Johnny Cage. It wasn't just Johnny; he looked over to see Batman as well with two other women. They happened to be Black Canary and Lady Shiva._

"Where have you been?" Batman asked approaching.

"I was…with Catwoman." Kung Lao choked a little.

_Bruce noticed this but let it pass by._

"We were searching for Killer Croc and his new comrade Reptile." Catwoman added in still looking down.

_Based from her tone he could tell she was upset with him. Probably being the fact he had been gone so long without any contact._

"Besides all that, this is Lady Shiva and Black Canary." Johnny Cage said as he introduced them both to Kung Lao.

"What happens from here?" Black Canary asked.

"I'm going to see if I can make contact with the Watch Tower." Batman replied.

"I don't think anyone would be up there."

"I'll still try."

_They finally had arrived, standing nearly sixty feet what appeared to be a beat down dungeon stood in front of them. Robin didn't like this one bit, he felt that this mission would be a little to easy. But he moved past this as he looked at the other three behind him._

"Alright, we split into groups of two from here." Robin said.

_Robin then shot his bird grappler out as he flew up to a window nearby. Scorpion did the same using his rope spear. Robin then looked down to see Huntress and Subzero run around the building looking for another entrance. Once inside it was dark, very dark. Tim responded by setting his mask to night vision mode where he was able to see. Robin walked on as Scorpion followed. Robin slowly walked over as he slowly turned the door knob to the room they were in and opened it. They both walked into the hall which was pitch dark as well._

_Down stairs Subzero and Huntress had found an entrance through a crack in the side of the building, which Subzero froze and shattered it open. They were in the basement of the building. As they walked it would make a squishy sound, the reason for this being the floor was soaked with some kind of liquid. Subzero assumed it was just water. But in the next few seconds it became apparent it was not water at all, but rather blood. Subzero was not the slightest disgusted as he would think but became used to these types of conditions. _

_Slowly they approached a door; Subzero could see light beaming from under. He slowly walked up to the door as he laid his head against it to see if he could hear any movements on the other side. He heard nothing but the sound of a running machine. He knew that wasn't enough for him, he had to be sure that no one was on the other side waiting. Before Subzero could act Huntress walked up as she pushed the door open. Subzero couldn't stop as she walked into the room. Subzero followed in a second after. He found that whole scenario unprofessional as he put a hand on Huntress's shoulder._

"Next time wait for my signal to just come barging in.'" He said in his serious Lin Kuei tone.

_Huntress rolled her eyes at him as they continued on. Subzero walked up to the computers not really sure how to operate them. Huntress sat down at one of the chairs as she turned the screen on. Subzero looked around the room some more as he caught glimpse of a large curtain. He looked over at Huntress who looked busy. Subzero walked over to the curtain as he pushed it to the side to find an electric and laser force field cage. There in side laid Sonya asleep with Wonder Woman in a corner with her eyes shut. Subzero snapped his fingers as Wonder Woman looked up._

"_Subzero." She whispered as she got to her feet._

_Subzero then looked down at the side of the cage to find a weak spot in the far corner that had no electricity. He walked over as he quickly froze it while kicking it to pieces. The cage immediately turned off. Wonder Woman jumped up as she wrapped her strong arms around Subzero hugging him. _

"Thanks for coming." She whispered in his ear.

_Subzero slowly began to blush; it was rare for something like this to occur. Wonder Woman noticed this a second later as she pushed away._

"Sorry." She said.

"Don't be." The Lin Kuei warrior said smirking under his mask.

_Subzero then walked over to Sonya as he threw her over his shoulders. Wonder Woman followed him as they walked back over to Huntress who sat up from the computer chair with announce in her face. That quickly changed when she turned to face Subzero._

"Come, let's get Scorpion and Robin." Subzero said.

_It was another whole episode up stairs for the Boy Wonder and Ninja Spectre as they continued down the pitch dark halls. Suddenly Robin came up to a large wooden door with a metal lock on it. Tim simply pulled out his laser pen as he melted it in seconds. They pushed the door open as they walked into a room surrounded by torches. Robin switched his mask off of night vision as the door slammed behind them. The next second Darkseid came out from a dark corner of the room._

"Welcome Robin and Scorpion." Darkseid greeted in a friendly manor.

"Where are Wonder Woman and Sonya?" Robin demanded.

"Don't worry about them, your friend Subzero and Huntress are taking them to safety as I speak."

_From this point both Scorpion and Robin knew something was up, and they had fallen for it._

"And you're just going to let them go?" Scorpion asked.

"Of course, they are no concern anymore. It's you two I find an interest in, especially you Scorpion. Or do you prefer to be called Hanzo Hasashi?"

_This made Scorpion become enraged, but at the same time he wanted to listen to what Darkseid had to say. Robin on the other hand didn't want to hear anything Darkseid had to say, but at the same time he knew a head on attack against Darkseid could very prove fatal. The three of them stood in the room as silence swirled around them. _

"I know you; you want your family back and would do anything to get them. Wouldn't you?" Darkseid asked.

_Scorpion stood there as he looked down with every tense muscle in his body relaxing, for once in a long time. Robin noticed this._

"Scorpion don't listen to him, you have to fight it." Robin said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

_Scorpion replied by swinging around by grabbing Robin by the neck then punching him to the ground. Robin was shocked at this as he wiped the blood from his nose as he stood to his feet. A slight grin came across Darkseid's face. Scorpion then looked over at Darkseid who looked back._

"What's the catch, you bring my family and clan back what do you want from me?"

"That's very simple; I could use your services in my empire."

_Scorpion had to think about this._

"Don't listen to him, it's a trick Scorpion." Robin said.

"Oh yes, Tim is it?" Darkseid asked.

_Robin did not reply._

"Let me ask you kid, how would you like to see your mother and father again?"

_Tim looked to the floor as well._

"It's your fault they died, if I brought them back for you, you could make it up to them. All I ask in return is your services as well as Scorpion's." Darkseid said.

_Now it was his fault, how in the world was it his fault his parents died? He thought back to the time where he became Robin in the first place because Batman needed one more than ever at the time. Bruce had just lost Jason around that time and was going mad; Tim came to bring light to him. But in the process he risked his family's lives. Could it be, could he have been the cause of their deaths, because of that one choice? It all came onto him, one mans dream of redemption or revenge can't be put onto the lives of many others, because his one choice made him more then just Timothy Drake, or just another person, but a symbol, a legend._

"I'm Robin!!" He yelled as he pulled out his staff as he raced forward to attack Darkseid.

_Darkseid threw a kick at Robin who jumped over it while swinging his staff knocking Darkseid over the head. Robin landed on his feet and was hit over the head sending him rolling to the ground. He flipped over on his back and as he did Darkseid put his foot to his neck as he glared down at him._

"I should have known you would be to weak minded to look past your weak ways, and move on to become stronger."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"After I'm done with you I will take care of your pathetic new fond father." Darkseid laughed as he is knocked over the head.

_He turns around already knowing who his attacker was. Scorpion stood in front of him with the burning of fire in his eyes of a warrior._

"I should have known better then to think you could be changed." Darkseid said.

"And I should have known not to second guess my choices." Scorpion said as he jumped at Darkseid who grabbed him by the neck while at the same time still having his foot on Robin's neck.

"I'll give you both a little time to think about my offer." Darkseid said as he threw Scorpion to the ground.

_The next second he kicked Robin next to him. As Scorpion and Robin began to recover Darkseid shot red electric beams out of both of his hands as it shocked both Scorpion and Tim. After about thirty seconds of this they both laid defeated on the ground. Darkseid walked over as he stood over their bodies as he teleported the three of them out of the room. They arrived at what appeared to be some type of prison, not just any prison, but the one of the Netherealm. Monster looking creatures walked over as they picked up both Scorpion and Robin and threw them in separate cells._

"This should give you both more then enough time to get in the right mind." Darkseid said as he teleported away.

_Many sounds could be heard down the halls of the prison, which of blades of steel being sharpened, inmates being tortured, as well as yelling. After being electrified Scorpion was knocked unconscious as Robin struggled to get to his feet. Suddenly he heard a whistle come from a cell to his left. He turned in that direction and knew exactly who it was, it was the Assassin known as David Cain._

"You, what are you doing hear?" Robin asked.

"I got captured just like you kid, just for different purposes." He replied as he sat up against the wall.

"It's good you're nice and contained in there."

"You're one to talk, haven't you heard?"

"About what?"

"No one can exist here unless they are filled with evil." David Cain said with a smile.

"You lie." Tim replied.

"He speaks the truth Robin." Scorpion said as he awoke.

_Scorpion quickly flipped to his feet to bring in the presence of his cell. It was funny, this prison shared a great resemblance of the one he had fought Subzero in for their second fight._

"What do you mean, I'm not evil or cold hearted." Robin said.

"But yet you were the holder the amulet right, if so that would explain." Scorpion said.

"We can forget about that, we need to find a way to bust out of here." Robin said changing the subject.

_David Cain got a good laugh out of this. Tim looked his way as his eyes narrowed._

"What's so funny Cain?"

"Escape, trust me kid there is no escaping from this dump. And even if you managed to what makes you think you could survive in the Netherealm City?"

"We'll see just how good security is." Tim said.

"I would listen to him Robin there is no escape from here, especially while I'm in charge of security." A voice said from the distance as it got near.

_That voice, he had recognized it from some where. Suddenly a man showed up to the front of his cell as he became wide eyed. It was none other than Ra's al Ghul._

"There will be no escape from here, I will assure it." Ra's al Ghul said confidently.

"And how will you make sure of that?" Robin asked.

_A smirk came over Ra's al Ghul's face as he snapped his fingers. The next second two monster looking creatures stuck two large electric poles in the room as they shocked Robin. The next second he fell to the ground uncousious. Ra's al Ghul opened the cell door as the guards leaned down and took away Robin's utility belt, cape, shirt top, as well as his gloves. He was left only with his pants and mask on. The guards closed the cell as they walked off._

"I know how you and your little Bat family works, without your little toy gadgets there will be no escape." Ra's al Ghul said as he walked off.

_Scorpion looked as he walked off. He slowly began to think of a way how to escape as David Cain stood up two cells down._

"So who are you suppose to be?" David Cain asked.

"I am Scorpion; I see you and Robin have some history."

"You could say that, but it doesn't matter we will all be dead soon."

"I'm already dead, but there is always away out of situations like this, trust me. It's just how hard you're willing to go."

"You know what; I think I'm starting to like you."

_It was getting cooler, as the day finally came to its comb point. Nightwing, Superman, and Liu Kang were all sitting around as they waited for the sun to go down. They waited and waited. It seemingly took forever, but when it finally happened nothing appeared. Liu Kang still felt that something was wrong, something in his mind told him._

"Are you sure there wasn't more to the riddle?" Superman asked as he looked over at Dick.

"I wouldn't put it past the Riddler; he's a very complex guy." Nightwing replied.

"Yah no kidding." Clark agreed.

_The three of them waited on as nothing still happened. Suddenly Liu Kang looked over in a dark area of the plains which had but one breath of light. Liu Kang ran over to that spot. Clark and Dick looked at each other and shrugged while following. Liu Kang made it over to the area filled with much darkness, but in the center laid light from the moon. He wanted to know exactly how the light got over here. Liu looked around as he saw a tree nearby. Bingo, there was a mirror shaped like a riddle sign reflecting moon light onto that spot._

_Both Superman and Nightwing quickly caught on. They went back over to the lighted spot as Superman signaled the two of them to stand back. He spun his body at an amazing fast rate as he drilled a hole into the ground._

"Hey come on down, it looks like some kind of temple." Superman yelled up.

_Nightwing and Liu Kang jumped into the hole as well. Nightwing pulled a mini flashlight out as he led the way. There were many skulls and bones that were visible in the walls. As they walked deeper in it became a little harder to breath. The odor consisted of dirt and the smell of death. It wasn't just that but as they continued on Liu Kang felt as if the walls were closing in on them. He wasn't imagining this; the walls were becoming narrow. Soon the walls were so enclosed in they were no longer able to walk on._

"Can you see anything up ahead?" Superman asked.

_Nightwing pointed the flashlight straight forward as he saw a relic. It wasn't just any relic, but the relic of light. This confused Nightwing. From what Taven said, Deathstroke had possession of it. Nightwing looked down as he pulled out a very thin long wire. He put it into a loop as he tossed it over as it wrapped around the relic. Nightwing yanked it out of place as it flew into his arms. He looked down at it in satisfaction. That next second a load grumble can be heard through the halls. The next second the walls begin to cave in. _

_Thinking quickly Superman flew upwards as he punched a hole through the ceiling flying out. Nightwing grabbed Liu Kang as he shot his grapple gun getting them to safety as well. Once out they all sighed in relief. That only lasted for a second as Skeleton's started coming from under the ground as they pieced together. They all had some form of weapon whether it be a sword or a pair of chucks._

"Just great just when I thought things couldn't get more complex." Nightwing said getting into his fighting stance.

_The skeletons raced forward as the swung their weapons in hand. Superman shot out his heat vision as he melted dozens of them. Liu Kang on the other hand kept his distance by mowing them down with fire balls. Nightwing raced over as he used his amazing agility to dodge their attacks as he knocked them to pieces. Regardless of all their hard efforts the skeletons would just piece themselves back together by regenerating._

"No matter how hard we try, we can't seem to keep them down." Liu Kang said catching his breath.

"No kidding." Superman said in agreement.

_Dick on the other knew there had to be a solution to their problem. He quickly began to think, as everything pointed to the relic of light._

"Superman you have to get the relic out of here." Nightwing said.

"Why so?"

"The relic represents all that is good, which includes that of life. We can't keep them down with it around." Nightwing explained.

"Got it."

_With that Clark threw the relic up into the sky. He then loaded up his heat vision as he blasted every skeleton into nothing but dust. The relic landed in his hands about a minute later after being in the sky._

"That's what you call too much radiation from the sun." Superman joked.

_Both Liu Kang and Nightwing sighed tiredly. They had won this match, but the battle was far from over._

_They both sat in silence as nothing but the tweaking of water falling off of the pipes in the distance can be heard. Reptile wondered how long the two of them would sit down is this so called home of Crock's. Killer Crock on the other hand was set back as well as relaxed. Reptile sat up as he stomped his foot._

"I've had it with this place, we need to stop sitting around and go find the others." Reptile complained.

_Killer Croc slowly looked up from what he was doing as he looked into the distance. Reptile noticed this. He wondered why as he spoke out._

"What's wrong?"

"Someone is coming." Killer Croc replied as he got up from the chair.

_It didn't take long for Reptile to as well hear the slight splashing of water, as if someone was approaching them. In the next few seconds a few people walked into the room. Killer Croc narrowed his eyes to see who it was._

"_Joker." Killer Croc muttered._

_The Joker and four of his men walked out of the water as they slowly came up the stairs to come face to face with Reptile and Killer Croc._

"Is this the cold lizards gone wild party, sorry I'll have to crash it." Joker laughed.

"What do you want Joker, you have no business being down here." Killer Croc replied.

"Well I thought I could use a little more muscle for Team Joker, what better than to recruit you two."

"I'll give you a straight up answer, a plain jokeless no." Killer Croc spat.

_Joker laughed at this._

"I'm sorry to say, but you both are already official members." The Joker said.

"Over my dead body." Killer Croc replied as Joker pulled out a device from behind him knocking Killer Croc to the ground with an extended boxing glove.

_Reptile was surprised at this as a small smirk came over his face._

"I like your style Joker; maybe Killer Croc and I can come to some agreement with you." Reptile said.

_Killer Croc sat up the next second as he rubbed his head. He then stood to his feet as he awaited Joker's proposal. _

_It was a long wait, the communication systems weren't working as well either. Batman finally got through as he got a hold of the watch tower. Everyone was gone; he got a hold of only one person, but not who he had expected. Batman, Johnny Cage, Black Canary, and Kung Lao waited on top of Wayne Enterprises for her to show up. As they stood there it was very apparent Johnny was looking over at Black Canary who just ignored this._

_They didn't have to wait long as Powergirl flew down in front of them._

"Wow is it nice to see you guys." She said as she looked over at Batman and Black Canary.

"Hi, I'm Johnny Cage."

"Hi Johnny."

_Kung Lao on the other hand was looking at Powergirl's other face with an awkward look. Powergirl noticed this very quick as she went full speed and went straight up to him. Kung Lao jumped back a little._

"Hello, my face is up here." She informed.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen them that size." Kung Lao said.

_Batman put a hand over his head as he shook it. Johnny Cage's attention then also directed to her chest area as dazed off. Batman immediately tapped him on the shoulder Johnny looked his way as he shook his head._

"Now that we are all here we need to split into groups of two to try and find any survivors." Batman began.

"Sounds like a plan." Johnny agreed.

"Alright then, Kung Lao you go and regroup with Lady Shiva, Powergirl you're with me, Johnny and Black Canary you two search the north end." Batman finished.

"No problem." Black Canary said.

_Johnny Cage gulped a little as he walked up next to her. Everyone went in their assigned areas that very next second._

_They had returned to the Batcave to find it empty. Sonya had not yet awakened as Subzero laid her on a table in the cave. Huntress sat at the chair as she crossed her legs._

"I think it would be best if we went out and find Batman and the others." Wonder Woman said.

"I would agree, we are strength in numbers, which is why I propose we wait for Sonya to awake first." Subzero added.

_Wonder Woman agreed to these terms._

"Well since Robin and that Scorpion guy weren't in the dungeon where we went looking, where do you think they are?" Huntress asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." Wonder Woman replied.

_Subzero had found this whole situation odd, after they had rescued Wonder Woman and Sonya no one was to be seen. No guards, no sounds, and most importantly no Darkseid or Shao Khan._

_He sat at his throne chair with his eyes shut, not asleep but hard at thinking. Shao Khan only looked up when he heard the sound of foot steps. He opened his eyes to see Shang Tsung. Shang bowed as he stood up._

"Master Shao Khan, the rest of Earths defenders have taken Wonder Woman and Sonya."

"Good, now our plan can now finally go into play." Shao Khan said pleased.

"Now that all that is done, can I continue on with leading my extermination to face them?"

"Yes of course." The Emperor replied.

_Suddenly load thumps can be heard in the distance. The sounds got loader and loader as a familiar face entered the room. It was the four armed creature known as Goro!_

"I seek revenge, redemption, and my title, thus the bird boy known as Robin must die!!" The prince yelled.

"Not on my time you won't, I hope I make myself clear. First I want you to take out two birds in a blow." Shao Khan said.

"Whatever it is master, I will handle it." Shang Tsung said.

"Good, because he has killed many of our men as it is. He's been known as Red Robin as well as Red Hood; I want you to bring me the man known as Jason Todd, his head anyway." Shao Khan said.

"It will be no problem." Shang Tsung replied.

"Don't get careless, he's currently working for a clever man who goes by the name Lex Luthor. I want them both dead, you hear."

"Of course." Goro said cracking his knuckles.

_Shang Tsung knew their was information Khan was withholding in this situation, his reasons for killing these two were extreamly minor compared to some of the others. He left it at perhaps he would find out soon._

_**To Be Continued**_


	12. Moving Forward

Tomorrow Begins Now

**Tomorrow Begins Now**

**Chapter 12**

**Moving Forward**

_They trotted along in nothing but deserted quietness of the almost empty planet. It wasn't long before they had made their way back to the palace where they regrouped with a few more of their friends. Flash was nearly at his peak and ready to go. Taven was not to be seen around at this point. Nightwing knew he could be a huge factor in their battle against Khan and Darkseid, but at the same time they had to get the relic of light to Raiden as soon as possible. _

"The Palace is pretty empty, where did everyone run off to?" Superman asked looking over at Flash.

"Don't ask me, I've been in this room the whole time."

"Well at least we're making progress; we better find Raiden and the others." Liu Kang said.

_Superman nodded._

"Yah and snappy, who knows what Darkseid could be up to." Nightwing added.

"No kidding, we don't want him to get too far into what he has planned." Superman said.

_They left the palace the next few minutes._

_They had finally come to terms, after a little discussion both Killer Croc and Reptile had finally agreed to work with the Joker. Killer Croc knew it was a risk, but he also knew Darkseid was not a trust worthy person as well. Reptile felt this way about Shao Khan. They were now on the road, in a large pickup truck which had been painted purple. Reptile looked up as they kept on driving and driving._

"So where are we off to Joker?" Reptile asked.

"Oh do be patient, you'll know very soon."

"This better not be one of your stupid tricks Joker." Killer Croc spat.

"Now why would that be so, I need you two remember?" The Joker said with a little laugh.

_This comforted Reptile a little but he had heard stories from Killer Croc about the villains of Gotham, and he knew Joker was one not to be fully trusted. After a couple more minutes of driving they had finally came to a stop. It was dark out, the only visible light was that from the moon or stars above, or if you can count the blinking street light at the end of the block. Killer Croc, Reptile, and the Joker stepped out of the vehicle as two shadows stayed waiting for them next to a building. It was much to dark to tell who the two figures were. As they got closer it appeared one of them was Shao Khan._

_Reptile became wide eyed as he jumped back. At this point the word 'set up' raced through his mind. But the next second the Shao Khan figure transformed as a beast looking creature stood before them. Reptile was more confused then ever as a hand came upon his shoulder._

"Don't mind him, that's just Clayface." Joker informed.

"_Could have said something sooner you clown." Reptile muttered under his breath._

_Killer Croc heard this as a smile formed on his face in humor. Reptile then looked over at the other person standing there. Reptile walked up to him as he found that this guy towered over him in height._

"And you are?" Reptile asked.

"Bane, you must be the Reptile guy I've heard about."

"What exactly have you heard?"

"Not much, but I'll give you a demonstration of what I can do." Bane said.

_With that the venom began to flow, as the man known as Bane became larger and larger. Reptile stepped back as he did. It only took a few seconds for him to finish. He walked over as he grabbed Jokers truck smashing it to bits and then swinging it into a building. Joker was not very thrilled by this._

"Now this is a team." Reptile said.

"Now that's the spirit, let's go boys." The Joker said as they all walked into the building.

_He watched as she glided from building to building in front of him, trying his best to mimic her movement. Johnny Cage had a slight attraction to Black Canary but didn't know if he wanted to expand on it or not. The next second he came to a decision as he called out._

"Black Canary hold up a sec."

_She stopped immediately. Johnny didn't know she'd stop so quickly so he bumped into her as they both fell off of the building and landed into a garbage-can below with the top shutting on them._

"Sorry about that." Johnny said.

"_Amateur." Black Canary said to herself while rolling her eyes._

_They pushed the top open as they jumped out. With a glare Black Canary looked over at him._

"What's so important we had to stop?"

_Johnny could tell she was ticked._

"Um, well, it can wait." He said with a fake smile.

_Black Canary was to say something when she heard foot steps coming their way. It was too late to try and run. The figure came from around the corner as they flipped a coin with their finger. It was none other than Twoface. Johnny looked over knowing exactly who this guy was, he had seen him back when he was with Batman._

"If it isn't Black Canary, who is your new friend?" Twoface asked.

"My names Johnny Cage." Johnny said answering the question.

"What do you want?" Black Canary asked.

"I wasn't actually expecting either of you two to be here."

"If not us, then who?" Johnny asked.

_The next second Johnny gets electrified from behind as he falls to the ground unconscious. Black Canary spins around as she quickly doges the electrical wave. It was none other then Penguin._

"What brings a girl like you to a place like this?" Penguin asked.

"Criminal trash like you. What are you two up to?" Black Canary 

"I don't really see why that is your problem."

"I'll make it mine, that is if you are willing to talk."

_Penguin thought for a second as he looked down. The next second he looked up as he pointed his umbrella at her as blazing hot flames fired over at her as she flipped back a few times. Twoface just stood up against the wall watching as he continued to flip his coin. Penguin continued to aim his fire over at her. She jumped over as she went to the right; Penguin read this as he quickly pulled out another umbrella as he sent a fume of electricity which gave her a loud shock. She fell to the ground the next second._

"Are you ready for our second meeting?" Penguin asked.

"Yes off course, but what do you want to do about these two?"

"Good question, I think it would be best if we contained them."

_He felt empty, as if part of him had drifted away, could darkness truly consume him? Robin's eyes slowly opened as everything came back to him. He slowly got up as he looked over to see Scorpion in the next cell pacing the floor._

"Finally you awoke kid." He said.

"Where did Ra's Al Ghul go?" Robin asked.

"Down the hall somewhere." Scorpion replied.

"Glad you're awake boy; I have a plan to get us out of here."

_Robin looked over his shoulder to see David Cain standing up in his cell._

"Sorry I think I'll pass." Robin replied bitterly.

"It's our only way out, besides you're the only one who can see my plan through."

_Tim lifted a brow to this._

_They had searched the entire city, every block, every ally, and pretty much every subway. But they found no sight of any remaining heroes. Batman, Lady Shiva, Kung Lao, and Powergirl had found no sign of anyone and had tried contacting Johnny Cage and Black Canary for the past few minutes. They got no response yet again as they looked over the city._

"Batman where do you think they could be?" Powergirl asked.

"I don't know, but the best thing for us to do as of now would be to head back to the Batcave." Bruce said.

_So they did, they made it back to the Batcave in the next few minutes and were relieved to find Wonder Woman, Huntress, Sonya, and Subzero there._

"I'm surprised you guy's made it out." Kung Lao said.

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked.

_Subzero looked up at him as he shook his head. Batman heart sank at this, first Jason, now Tim. He felt as if he had failed as a father yet again. Bruce walked over to the chair as he took a seat as he closed his eyes. He knew he had to look past his personal feelings if they were going to win this war._

"Don't worry Batman; his sacrifice won't be in vein." Powergirl said trying to cheer him up.

"Now what, we can't just sit here, what's our next move going to be?" Kung Lao asked.

"Another Assault of course, but we need to plan it out." Wonder Woman said.

"I think it would be best if we waited for Superman and the others to return before we try any attack." Huntress said.

"Agreed." Wonder Woman replied.

"In the meantime we should go out and find the others." Powergirl said.

"Anything is better then just sitting around here." Kung Lao added.

"Alright, Powergirl and I will search by air; you four can search by land." Wonder Woman said pointing over at Kung Lao, Huntress, Lady Shiva, and Subzero.

_They all agreed to this as they headed out leaving Batman alone in the darkness and quietness of the cave._

_The moon in the sky beamed light over the fortress of both Darkseid and Shao Khan as the two sat inside. Shang Tsung had just finished completing his group of warrior villains as they prepared themselves to leave the castle to attack and finish off earths last warriors except Superman, who Darkseid wanted alive. The team consisted of Shang Tsung, Goro, Baraka, Mileena, Frost, and Poison Ivy. As they left the fortress Baraka was still confused on why Reptile or Killer Croc weren't apart of their team. Neither he nor Shang Tsung knew that they had joined forces with the Joker, for reasons not apparent._

_They went through a portal as they made their way back to Outworld where Goro looked around with a smirk on his face._

"Let's go find these punks." Goro said.

"Don't forget, our first mission is to terminate Mr. Luthor's operation." Shang Tsung reminded.

"Yes of course."

_The six of them walked along filled with confidence; even then Baraka had a sharp mind and knew that this battle would not be easy._

_They had finally arrived. They stopped, as he listened for any sound, he heard nothing so they continued on. Superman, Nightwing, Flash, and Liu Kang had finally made it back to the Batcave to find it empty of everyone._

"So what do you think we should do, wait for Batman and the others to return?" Liu Kang asked.

"I can hear them all from here; they're searching the city, but no sign of Batman." Superman said.

"Just great, a time where we really needed that head of his. I guess you guys will have to settle for me." Nightwing said.

_Liu Kang wondered what his friends were up to, as well as his family back at home. But most importantly he wondered where Kitana was. It was driving him nuts; he could only hope she was ok._

_Her body was in pain; her muscles were tensed up as well. She tried to move but couldn't. The next second, it felt like she was floating up in the air. To prove this wasn't a dream she tried to move her arms but couldn't. Black Canary slowly opened her eyes to find herself hanging from the ceiling with tight chains around her wrists and ankles. The next second Black Canary felt warm breath blowing down at her forehead; she then realized she was chained up to Johnny Cage who was still unconscious. She took her head as she knocked him in the chin as he awoke._

_Still a little drowsy he looked down at her as he examined the situation. He quickly concluded they had been captured by Twoface._

"Where are we?" Johnny Cage asked.

"I'm not really sure; this is your entire fault you know."

"How so?"

"You wanted to ask me a question, and being as clumsy as you are you bumped into me!" She half yelled.

"Oh yah, now I remember." Johnny laughed.

"So what was it you wanted to ask?"

"We can discuss that later."

"Or you can ask me now."

_Johnny paused for a few seconds as he gulped. He looked down at her with a serious face._

"I'm attracted to you, I was wondering if you were attracted to me as well." Johnny said.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm married. Besides me and you don't mix, trust me." She replied.

_Now this whole situation was more awkward then ever. Johnny Cage felt like a totally idiot at this point. Suddenly the lights switched on in the room they were in. Many men entered the room including both Penguin and Twoface. They sat at the tables below as they began discussing something. Black Canary caught a glimpse at Penguin who would look up at them now and then. It was apparent they were discussing some deal as well as the fate of both her and Johnny Cage._

_Johnny's mind wasn't on that situation, he was still a little broken hearted as he sat there with his head down. The next second TwoFace sat up as he looked up at Black Canary and Johnny Cage._

"Now what to do with you two." He said as he looked down at his coin.

_He thought about it for a second._

"Here's the deal, if you're lucky we'll drop your bodies in the lake in the back. Flipped side, I blow you both away." Twoface said as he pulled out a machine gun.

_Johnny's fist began to clench as he struggled to try and break the chains, he knew it would do no good but tried anyway. Two Face flipped the coin up as both Black Canary and Johnny Cage braced themselves for the worst. Before the coin could land in his hand the coin stopped in mid air as it floated._

"What!" TwoFace said confused.

_He backed up as the coin still floated in the air. All of Penguin and TwoFace's men pointed their guns at the coin as they circled around it. Suddenly out of nowhere Reptile appeared._

"It was camouflage, shoot him!!" TwoFace yelled. 

_Using his amazing reflexes and speed Reptile dodged all of their attacks. He jumped high into the air as he threw many ninja shurikens down as they pierced through some of the minions chests. Reptile landed on his feet as he engaged in combat with many of the others. He quickly began to disarm them all of their guns. The next second the door gets busted down as Bane runs in with Killer Croc, Clayface, and Joker's minions behind. _

"I think it's time we closed our meeting for now Penguin." TwoFace said as he pulled a hand gun out of his jacket firing it over at Killer Croc who dodged his attack.

_Penguin nodded in agreement. It was quite obvious Joker didn't want these two doing business, and Johnny Cage wanted to know exactly why. Suddenly a bullet flew up at them as it broke a chain link off. With that both Black Canary and Johnny began to wiggle as the chain broke and they fell down to the ground below. Black Canary couldn't quiet get the chains off of her ankles as she fell on her back through a table. As she slowly began to recover a man approached her holding a machete. She knew if she didn't react quickly, it would be over for her. As she slowly began to move Johnny raced over as he used his shadow kicking knocking the man a few feet away. Johnny Cage then faced forward as he began firing green plasma balls at everyone in site._

"Let's scam, didn't know Black Canary was here." Killer Croc said.

"And Johnny Cage, we'll deal with them when time is at our conveyance, not Joker's time." Reptile said in agreement as Team Joker left along with everyone else.

_Johnny looked over as he helped Black Canary up._

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yah thanks."

"So who's your husband, is it Nightwing?"

"No."

"Judging by you, you go for the tall, dark, and quite types. It has to be Batman."

"No." She replied yet again."

"Then who?" Johnny asked giving up.

"He's…._.dead._" She whispered.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Johnny said in a low tone.

_Black Canary walked over to the door as Johnny Cage followed close behind._

_Kung Lao was walking down the street, very much hoping he could find where Johnny and Black Canary were. Kung Lao then knew this was the place. As he turned the corner he caught glimpse of Huntress in a beat up state with a man who had a red hood over his head standing by her body. He also had on a black jacket, black pants, black boots, and a grey shirt underneath. Kung Lao stood behind the corner, not wanting to be seen. The guy with the hood slowly removed it as he let it drop to the ground. He cracked his neck the next second. Kung Lao looked over at him and noticed he had a mask on, similar to that of Robin. Suddenly the man looked his way._

"You can come out now, whoever you are." He said.

_Kung Lao then walked out of the corner as he stood a few yards away._

"Who are you, and why did you just take down Huntress?" Kung Lao asked.

"I have my reasons; she's alive so you should be happy." He replied.

"You didn't answer my question, who are you?" Kung Lao asked yet again.

"I am Jason Todd, and who exactly are you?"

_Kung Lao knew he was making head way now._

"I can tell you aren't from around here, where are you from?"

"I'm Kung Lao, warrior from the Temple of Light." He replied as he threw his sharp bladed hat at Jason who dodged it both times.

_Jason Todd and Kung Lao both stared each other down as they raced forward. Kung Lao threw the first punch as Jason dodged it. Jason countered by punching him in the ribs. Kung Lao jumped back as he threw a kick knocking Jason back. Jason ran forward as Kung Lao teleported downward and reappearing behind him. Kung Lao grabbed Todd's hands as he elbowed him in the back then finished it off using a knife hand knocking him over the head. Jason fell to the ground. As Kung Lao ran towards him Jason Todd threw a smoke bomb over at him as Kung Lao put his hands over his face. Jason took this opportunity to his advantage._

_Kung Lao's eyes opened to quick for Todd to do anything. Kung Lao threw a punch at him as he grabbed it. Jason then took him by his arm using his left slamming Kung Lao to the ground. Before Kung Lao could recover Jason grabbed him by the shirt as he continuously punched him. Kung Lao's hat fell off as his eyes closed. It was apparent that Kung Lao was unconscious as Jason let his body fall back. He spat blood out of his mouth as he looked down at him._

"_He's not too bad of a fighter." Jason thought to himself._

_Once Jason was out of site Kung Lao's eyes opened as a smirk came over his face. He sat up and put his hat on._

"Did you manage to get a tracer on him?" Kung Lao asked.

_Suddenly Batman jumped out of the tree right behind him._

"Yes, but we better act quick Jason will eventually find out. I guarantee it will be in the next few minutes." Batman said.

_Down a couple streets Subzero walked down the block, alone. He was cautious as usual, and knew anything wrong could happen at any time. And just as that though ran past him two robotic men pointed laser guns at him as they fired. Subzero jumped out of the way immediately as he froze them both. Subzero then teleported behind the both as he shattered them to pieces._

"What was that about?" Subzero said as a large metal pole wraps around him and takes him underground.

_Subzero doesn't struggle; feeling whatever was about to happen would lead him to some answers. He is brought into a dark room which his filled with many high tech computers and other weird looking things he had not seen before. Suddenly he heard a voice._

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

"You expect me to answer questions to someone I don't know, who might be a lunatic who sends robot's out to shoot anything for fun?" Subzero asked.

_The voice laughed at this as a chair spun around with a man in the seat. It was a man in a black tuxedo that was bald._

"So who are you baldy?" Subzero asked.

"Nick names won't be necessary, I am Lex Luthor." He replied putting his hands together.

"And I'm Subzero."

"By your posture I can tell you are an assassin of some kind, I could really use someone of your expertise."

"What are you proposing?" Subzero asked.

"A partnership, if you can do something for me I'm sure I can help you on your quest."

"What makes you think your little toys can help me?"

_Suddenly someone enters the room. Subzero and Lex Luthor both turn to see Jason Todd who is tossing something into the air._

"We better go Lex; Batman should be here any minute." Jason informed.

"Very well, now isn't a good time for this."

"I see now, you two work for Darkseid." Subzero said as he got in a fighting stance.

"Far off Subzero, Darkseid is a twisted creature, those who serve him learn quickly that once his mission is accomplished you are no longer needed."

_From his tone Subzero knew he was telling the truth._

"It's too bad you work for Batman, we could have made such a good team. If you ever change your mind feel free to look me up."

_With that the floor opened below them as both Lex and Jason jumped into what appeared to be some robotic dirt digger. Subzero tried to follow but they seemingly disappeared in seconds. Subzero stood in the room feeling disappointed. Suddenly he looked up, as the ceiling on top of him is ripped to reveal Wonder Woman._

"You ok Subzero? Batman informed me that Jason Todd came this way, I got here as soon as I could." Wonder Woman said.

_Subzero jumped out of the underground facility as he stood next to Wonder Woman._

"There is so much going on, I feel that things will only get harder from here." Subzero said.

"As long as we fight together, we should be ok." Wonder Woman said with a smile.

_Deep within space something was approaching earth, and fast. It was a large rock, almost as big as a building. As it entered earth's atmosphere it seemingly lit up in blazing hot flames, it crashed into the earth with so much force and intensity that if any human had been near, their body would have disintegrated. The heat that surrounded the rock afterwards gave off high volumes of dangerous radiation._

_The next few seconds the rock began to crack as it fell in half, and with that the world would face yet another lethal danger._

"I'm finally back, Superman will pay, Kal-El must die, Doomsday is back!!"

**To Be Continued**__


	13. One last stand

Tomorrow Begins Now

**Tomorrow Begins Now**

**Chapter 13**

**One last stand**

_She awoke to the sound of whispers beaming inside the cave. Huntress opened her eyes as she sits up on the table she was laid upon. She looks over to see Batman, Superman, Flash, Subzero, Lady Shiva, Johnny Cage, and the rest chatting. She jumps off of the table as she walks over to Nightwing._

"Dick what's going on?" She asked.

"Were making a plan on how we're going to attack and weaken Khan's forces." Nightwing replied.

_Everyone knew this would not be an easy battle but they knew they had to hang tough, as one. Superman and Wonder Woman both agreed they would attack from the air while Powergirl flew back a few miles just incase of an ambush. The rest planned to go by foot; this would be an extremely dangerous task. But what choice did they have left. They had lost all contact with Raiden and didn't know what had become of the relic of darkness._

_Back in the sewers of Gotham, team Joker had returned back to Killer Croc's place. As stated by the Joker, this was officially one of their meeting places. Reptile was the only one who stood up as he walked in place. His plan of taking down Khan finally was beginning to escalate. Then the question popped in his mind, what if someone killed Khan before his plan could be fulfilled, Superman or Darkseid maybe? He couldn't allow that to happen, he not only wanted Shao Khan destroyed, but the revival of his race. He then looked over to see Joker with three cards, two Jokers and an ace. He was curious as to what Joker was thinking about._

_The Joker slowly looked up from his deck of cards as he slammed them on the table._

"We still have one ace in the hole left." The Joker said.

_Killer Croc looked over at him not knowing what he meant. _

"What are you talking about?" Killer Croc asked.

"Anxious are we?"

_Joker waited for a response, but got none._

"I thought that much. You all will have to be patient."

_Killer Croc then got up from the chair he was sitting on as he walked over to the Joker. He grabbed him by his jacket as he lifted him into the air._

"Listen up Joker if you have some master plan I think it would be wise to let a mad croc in on it." Killer Croc said showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"The main plan will take some time, but I will let you know that I have dynamite explosives set from Gotham all the way to Metropolis."

_Getting a little interested, with a smirk Killer Croc put Joker down._

"Continue."

"While I was back in Outworld I happened to leave behind ten Joker missiles."

"What exactly do these missiles of yours do?" Bane asked.

"Leave behind destruction of course, not only that it gives off a scent of my laughing gas as an after effect for survivors."

"Brilliant move." Reptile said.

"There has to be a catch, are you going to hold a ransom or something?" Bane asked a little confused on Joker's intentions.

"Not this time, things are going to be a little different. Of course I'll give them a chance to stop my explosive attacks, but only the strong will survive." He partially lied.

_Killer Croc was very confused at the Joker's comments, he usually always had a straight motive, but this seemed more like a random act to him. Killer Croc concluded that the Joker was with holding information. And he was right to be skeptical, for the Joker had bigger plans. The main question was, is it for his personal reasons, or that of an unknown source?_

_They had traveled for miles, underground as they blazed their way through the earth itself. They finally resurfaced onto the land above. Jason Todd and Lex Luthor both got out of the machine as they entered what appeared to be some kind of shed. From their surroundings it was clear they were in the mountains somewhere. The stream of a lake can be heard not to far away. Jason Todd walked up to the front door as he turned the knob to get a screechy sound that made him a little uneasy. _

_The two of them walked into the shed as the door swung shut behind them. As they walked into what appeared to be a living room they caught glimpse of a man who was standing in front a fire place with their hands crossed behind their back._

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder when you two would show." The figure said.

"It's not a very easy task Deathstroke, besides Batman showed up. Anyways, any luck finding that relic you talked about?" Jason Todd asked.

"I guess you could say Robin showed up."

_Deathstroke turned away from the fire as he faced the two of them._

"Let's try and limit how many bat and bird problems you two have, shall we." Lex said as he took a seat at one of the couches.

"What's your next plan Lex, now that they got that relic?" Jason asked.

"At this point I think the best thing to do would be to get an inside source, someone who could deliver information to us." Lex began.

"Any ideas on whom?" Deathstroke asked.

"Yes, I think Subzero would fit that roll perfectly. He's already met me and Jason; I think it would be best if you took this task." Lex Luthor said.

_Deathstroke had to think about this for a second, he quickly realized he would be the most relevant for this task._

"Very well, I will find this Subzero. Could you give me a visual?"

"He's dressed in some kind of ninja outfit, blue and black." Jason Todd replied.

"I guess I'll be on my way."

_With that Deathstroke was gone. Jason stood their no knowing exactly what was next for him. He looked over at Lex Luthor who had his eyes closed. Jason was about to say something, but decided not to. Lex opened his eyes the next second as he stood up._

"Jason I have another task for you."

_Jason was glad to hear this._

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"You're going to get us a new recruit; we could really use some more people who specialize in the area of stealth."

"And who is this person?"

"He travels under the name Noob Saibot be careful because the obstacles leading to him will be very dangerous."

_Jason liked the sound of this; he lived to face any kind of danger._

"What do you mean by obstacles?"

"He has recently been contained; your task will take you to the depths of the Netherealm. You will need to get him free."

"What the hell is the Netherealm?" Jason asked.

"If you want me to put it in a simple phrase for you, Hell would be a good word to use."

_Things were not getting any easier from here, and now he had to go to hell. Jason was ready for this task regardless of the dangers that may lye ahead in his journey to find the warrior known as Noob Saibot._

"One last question, how exactly do I get to the Netherealm?" Jason Todd asked rubbing his head.

"Head back to Gotham; there you will find a portals, jump to the one in the far left corner."

"Sounds easy enough, I'm out of here."

_With that Jason put his red hood back on as he went outside where there appeared to be a small garage. He opened it to find many weapons. He quickly pulled a few guns off of the wall as he loaded them. Jason also grabbed a dagger as he tied it around one of his boots with a soft fabric of silk. Jason hopped onto the back of a motor cycle, he turned it on as the wheels turned. He was gone in seconds._

_It was quite and dark in the bat cave at this point in time. Powergirl stood in there alone, waiting for Batman to radio for her to fly behind them. Suddenly the Bat computer began to beep as a red light came on. She walked up to it as she looked up at the screen. Something was happening, and she was about to find out what, very soon._

_They had walked for about a mile at this point, and stopped for a little break. Baraka didn't really care to stop at all, he felt it made more sense to just keep pressing on. But on the flip side he knew that everyone wanted to contain their energy level at a certain point. Suddenly a slight breeze brushed past them. With Baraka amazing sense of smell he immediately knew that earth's warriors were heading their way. He quickly informed Shang Tsung who stood up. Everyone else followed._

"How long do you think it will be before they arrive?" Frost asked.

"I'd say about ten minutes." Baraka replied.

"It seems they want to battle us, I would find it wise if we fought them at the fortress." Shang Tsung said.

_With that he opened a portal, everyone jumped in as they returned back to the fortress. Once back Goro informed Shao Khan as well as everyone else to prepare for battle. Shao Khan was very surprised to hear this news, were they that idiotic to try a head on assault against him and his empire?_

_The endless screaming of pain and sorrow continued on, as well as the banging and cutting sounds. Scorpion had finally got a costumed to these sounds. Scorpion looked over into Robin's cell and could tell he had not got use to it. Robin paced the floor with his hands over his ears. Finally after walking to the endless nowhere his hands dropped to his sides._

"Ok Cain, what's your plan?" Robin asked giving up.

"I knew you would come around."

"Drop the small talk what's your plan to get us out of here?"

"Pushing past the back story, I see. Scorpion I'm sure you've heard of the Brotherhood of Shadow, right?" David Cain asked.

"Yes of course." He replied.

"Well their leader figure has been captured, in this very prison, two floors above us."

"Really, who is this guy exactly?" Robin asked.

"They call him Noob Saibot."

"So what's your point, what does this Noob Saibot guy have to do with anything?" Robin asked.

"Were going to get his clan members to bust him out, with that it will give us a great opportunity to escape." David Cain said.

"One question, how are we supposed to alert them that he is here?" Scorpion asked.

"Simple, Robin's communicator that is in his ear. It has a transmission frequency, if we could get a strong enough electrical charge around his cell I think we could pull it off."

"Tell me, you really think that the Brotherhood of Shadow really use frequency codes?" Robin asked sarcastic.

"Not all of them, but the person in second command does."

_Tim thought about this. David Cain might actually be on to something._

"So how are we supposed to get the energy we need into his cell?" Scorpion asked.

"You leave that to me, I have a plan."

_It was almost time. Batman flew quite low in the bat plane as he readied himself to contact Powergirl. As Shao Khan's fortress came into view Batman gave her the signal._

"Negative Batman, something else is going on and I'm going to check it out."

"_We need you now." Batman radioed._

_It had already been too late Powergirl had flown off to go see what the disturbance was she had picked up on the main computer._

"Superman, Powergirl got caught up with something." Batman radioed.

"She can catch up in time; we need to end this now." Superman radioed back.

_Superman landed in front of the castle looking fortress as Superman and Wonder Woman landed as well. Everyone else showed up minutes later on vehicles. _

"I guess we better give them a wake up call that we've arrived." Superman said as he clenched his fist in hand as he approached the door.

_As Superman got within 45 inches of the door it slowly began to open on its own. Wonder Wonder Woman took this time to fly up in front of Superman ready to face anything that may threaten them. It made a rumble sound as it fully opened. It was dark and very hard to see what was inside. The next second they heard foot steps walking their way. It wasn't long before the figure came into view, it was none other then Shang Tsung. _

"Welcome, we've been expecting you all. Right this way." Shang Tsung said as he walked back into the dark.

"Think we should follow?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Ladies first." Superman replied.

_Everyone followed behind as well. Wonder Woman led the way with confidence as Black Canary pushed past Superman._

"Women." Johnny said as he glanced over at Clark who looked back.

_Suddenly Shang Tsung stopped walking; this triggered Wonder Woman to stop as well. Shang Tsung snapped his fingers as the room lit up with light. All over the room they were surrounded by many of Khans extermination squad along with Goro, Poison Ivy, Frost, Baraka, along with Kano as well. Wonder Woman spun around in anger knowing this might have been some kind of ambush._

"Where's Shao Khan!?" Liu Kang yelled.

"His presence does not lye here at the moment." Shang Tsung said.

"We won the tournament, why are the portals still open!!" Superman yelled.

"What do you mean?" Shang Tsung asked with a slight smirk.

"Robin won the tournament." Kung Lao quickly replied.

"Robin, who's Robin?" Shang Tsung said as he looked around.

_Baraka laughed at this._

"If any of you can show me this robin, I'll have Shao Khan close the portals, but as of now the true champion of Mortal Kombat stands before us." Shang Tsung said pointing over at Goro who looked like he was ready to battle.

_This angered Nightwing as he ran straight forward towards Shang Tsung. Superman quickly wrapped his arms around Nightwing before he could attack._

"You will pay for this Shang Tsung." Liu Kang said in hatred.

"I must go now, make sure you take good care of these pathetic earthlings." Shang Tsung said as he looked over at Goro.

_Shang Tsung walked off as he went through another door. Immediately as that happen all of the men dressed in ninja suits raced towards all of the heroes._

"I'm going after Shang Tsung." Wonder Woman said.

_Both Superman and Liu Kang looked over at each other as they decided to join her. Superman punched the door down as they raced after him._

"I guess that leaves all of these guys to us." Nightwing said with a smile.

_They all engaged in a fierce battle. Baraka chose his first target which happened to be Batman. Baraka shot his blades out as he swung them all over the place. As he did he gave Batman a few cuts on his arm, as well as one on his chest. Batman quickly threw a smoke bomb to the ground as he jumped over Baraka, as he landed behind him he kicked him in the back._

_In another corner of the room Subzero had his hands full as he fought many assassins as well as dodging Poison Ivy's vines. He tripped one of the men, thinking fast as a vine came at top speed his way he grabbed one of the other men as he tossed them forward as the vine wrapped around them. Poison Ivy simply tossed the body back his way, thinking quickly Subzero froze the body and did a spin kick in the air shattering it. Poison Ivy was impressed by this; this also gave Subzero enough time to jump over her vines. As he was a few feet away from her he was grabbed by two assassins from behind. They held him in place as Ivy walked his way with a smile on her face. As she got within inches of his face she blew some greenish dust onto him. Subzero held his breath as she got in closer._

"Now, let's see what's behind the mask." Poison Ivy said.

_Subzero slammed his head forward knocking Poison Ivy unconscious, then using all his strength he swung his arms forward slamming the two assassins bodies together. Their bodies fell straight on top of Ivy's. With that Subzero froze the three of them as four other assassins ran his way with spears and swords tight in hand._

_Black Canary had just finished knocking down her 3__rd__ attacker as Frost jumped forward kicking her to the ground. She flipped back up in seconds. Black Canary did a spin kick as did Frost as their attacks collided together. They exchanged multiple blows with each other as they both jumped back. Frost shot an ice attack forward as she froze Black Canary's hands together. As Black Canary struggled to get free Frost raced towards her at top speed. Out of nowhere Johnny Cage raced in with his shadow kick knocking Frost to the ground._

"You just won't give up trying will you?" Black Canary asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." He replied.

_Johnny turned his head to the left as he looked over at Lady Shiva. He was amazed at the way how swiftly she was fighting but at the same time had control over her opponents. She easily danced around most of their attacks putting them all down with one or two of her strikes._

"_Sure wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Johnny thought to himself._

_Both Kung Lao and Huntress were fighting near each other as they fought many of the assassins off. Suddenly they heard a loud thump as Goro jumped in front of them._

"I will crush you both." Goro said.

_Both Huntress and Kung Lao got into their fighting stances._

_She was flying as fast as she could, anxious to find out what was going on. The bat computer had alarmed her about some kind of disturbance. She finally landed in what appeared to be the city of Metropolis. Powergirl looked in all directions and found no site of any disturbances. Then suddenly a loud slam comes from right behind her. She slowly turns around to see none other then Doomsday._

"Where is Superman?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I can tell you." She said putting her hands on her hips.

_With that swings his hand across her face sending her into a building. As Doomsday is about to continue on his journey Powergirl fly's towards him swinging her fists at him. Powergirl then ends her attack by putting her fists together smashing Doomsday through the street. Doomsday jumped out of the ground in seconds as he grabbed Powergirl by the face smashing her into the ground multiple times before she broke free. She then used her heat vision knocking Doomsday through a bus. He gets to his feet not even a second later as he runs towards Powergirl. Powergirl responds by flying towards him._

_They had chased Shang Tsung for some time as they made their way to the top of the castle. Shang Tsung stopped running when he got to the edge of the roof._

"Well it seems you have me cornered." Shang Tsung said as he turned around and faced the three of them.

"Give up Shang Tsung, there is no way out of this." Liu Kang said.

"I don't plan on running; I was actually counting on you three to follow me."

"I guessed that much, it's very predictable of you." Wonder Woman said.

"Of me, who said this was my idea?"

_With that said Darkseid walked out from behind a statue nearby._

"Darkseid." Superman said.

"Welcome, all of you. I've been expecting you."

"What are you two up to?" Liu Kang asked.

"What do you and Shao Khan have planned?" Superman added.

"You'll know very soon, I can assure that much to the three of you."

"I think were doing too much talking." Wonder Woman said as she flew straight towards Darkseid with Superman flying right behind.

_Liu Kang and Shang Tsung both looked each other's way as they got into their fighting stances._

_Back down stairs Goro was battling it out with both Kung Lao and Huntress. Huntress flipped onto Goro's shoulders as she put her hands over his face. This gave Kung Lao a few seconds to land a few good blows that could help slow this four armed beast down. This angered Goro as he reached up and grabbed Huntress slamming her to the ground and kicking Kung Lao a few yards away which knocked down a few assassins as well. _

"Play time is over!" Goro said as he reached down and picked Huntress up by the neck.

_She held on as much as she could, in the steadily losing battle she faced. Powergirl gets punched with a power punch yet again sending her rolling to the ground. As she slowly tried to get to her feet Doomsday jumped over as he continuously stomped her with his foot. Something was wrong, and it could prove fatal for Powergirl. Doomsday was amazingly strong, stronger then usual that is. Had the merger have not affected him as much?_

_After stomping on her for a bit, Doomsday held her up by her cape as he held his right fist up. Suddenly the voice of a little boy can be heard._

"Leave her alone you creep."

_Doomsday turns as he drops Powergirl's weak body to the ground. Standing near the end of the block stood a little kid with his arms crossed._

"Yah you, I'm talking to you spiky face!" The kid yelled.

"No kid, get out of here." Powergirl said in a weak tone.

"Don't tell me, you're scared aren't you?"

_Doomsday had heard enough as he began to run over towards the boy who stood confidently. Powergirl tried to move, but was much too weak to do so._

"That's right, let's see how tough you are big guy." The boy said as Doomsday got closer and closer.

_As he came within fifteen yards of him the boy uncrossed his arms as he looked up to the sky with a large smile. With one simple word a battle was about to begin._

"Shazam!!"

_In seconds the small boy known as Billy Batson changed into the super hero known as Captain Marvel. He flew top speed at Doomsday as he punched him to the ground._

"Let's do this shall we." Captain Marvel said.

_Superman slowly got up as he rubbed his head. He looked over to still see Wonder Woman fighting with Darkseid. He then looked over to see Liu Kang apparently had the upper hand in the fight against Shang Tsung. Superman flew forward as he made his way over to help assistant Wonder Woman in the fight against Darkseid. Superman flew over as he grabbed Darkseid getting him into a chokehold, then resulting to shoot him in the back of the neck with his heat vision. Darkseid responded by swaying his head backwards as he knocked Superman into the air._

_He then turned his attention to Wonder Woman as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the ground. He then followed up by stomping her which left Wonder Woman out cold. Superman flew back at top speed as he landed multiple blows on Darkseid who walked backwards from the intensity as well as the strength of the blows. Shang Tsung jumped up as he kicked Liu Kang off of the edge of the roof._

"Goodbye Liu Kang."

_Luckily as he fell Liu was able to manage to grab one of the stones._

_Back down stairs Goro held Huntress up with one of his arms as he looked over to see Kung Lao getting back to his feet. Huntress kicked out as she struggled to get free, but couldn't. A few seconds later she blacked, a blackness she may never come out of. Her arms dropped to her side the next second. As Kung Lao raced over towards the four armed warrior, Goro dropped Huntress's body to the ground as he blasted a fireball at Kung Lao who gets knocked to the ground yet again._

_Nightwing ran over as he kneeled down next to Huntress as he felt her neck for a pulse. He looked and looked, but could not find one. Nightwing looked up with hatred in his eyes as he ran towards Goro who was ready for any challenge. Goro quickly turned to his side as he pulled a sword out of one of the dead assassins as he swung it back and fourth as Nightwing dodged around all of his attacks. Dick jumped over Goro as he kicked him in the back of the head. Goro swung around immediately as he shifted the blade from side to side with great control. Nightwing easily spun circles around him. Despite his efforts Goro did manage to cut him a few times. And just as he was about to go in for the attack Nightwing felt someone grab him from behind._

"I don't think so." Nightwing said as he elbowed the assassin in the ribs.

"Now to finish off Mr. big and ugly." Dick said.

_As he said that Nightwing felt something cold pierce into his skin, it swept right past his back. He felt numb for a second as he fell to the ground. Before he fell unconscious he knew Goro had gotten him from behind. Flash witnessed this as he raced over landing multiple body shots on Goro. Goro jumped back with a kick knocking Flash away._

"Enough is enough, finish them all!!" Goro roared.

_Back in Metropolis it appeared to be an intense match between both Captain Marvel and Doomsday. Captain Marvel could tell Doomsday was starting to gain the upper hand in the fight, with his amazing endurance and all. Captain Marvel flew forward as he threw a punch at Doomsday who grabbed it with the palm of his hand. Doomsday then responded by spinning in circles as he threw Captain Marvel who flew through many buildings before coming to a stop. _

_Captain Marvel flew back in seconds as he shoved his punch across Doomsday's face sending him spinning several times before he fell into the ground. Captain Marvel flew in after him not wanting him to recover. Captain Marvel grabbed him from behind as he flew Doomsday high into the air._

"This is going to hurt you a lot more then it hurts me, Shazam!!"

_The energy seemingly from the heavens struck down as Doomsday yelped out in pain._

"Who say's lighting can't strike twice, Shazam!!"

_Yet again Doomsday was penetrated with pain._

"Third times the charm, Shazam!!"

_As he is hit the third time Doomsday clenches his fists._

"Here comes round four, Shazam!!"

_Thinking quickly, with all the strength he had Doomsday twisted his body as the power of lighting struck down on Captain Marvel instead. Billy was about to scream Shazam yet again when Doomsday grabbed him. _

"Foolish boy." Doomsday said.

_With little to no effort he squeezed the air out of Billy as he let his body fall out of the sky. Luckily Powergirl flew over as she caught him. Doomsday saw this as he flew down at the both of them. He stuck his foot out as he tried to crush the both of them. With her remaining energy Powergirl held his foot up._

_He took punch after punch, while managing to give out the same in return. Superman used his ice breath as Darkseid moved to the side. Darkseid then shot omega beams from his eyes which Superman barley dodged. Darkseid threw a power punch which sent Superman crashing to the ground. Superman laid there for a second, feeling weak and beat down. He slowly tried to get up using his knees and elbows. As he did Superman felt blood leaking out of his left cheek as well as his nose. With much effort Superman managed to get to his knees. Suddenly his eyes became hot as warm tears filled into his eyes as he brought his hands to his face, as a faint cry can be heard. Darkseid walks up behind as he stops._

"What's the matter Kal-El, having a hard time keeping up?"

"What's the matter, why don't you kill me? You have the opportunity."

_Darkseid laughed at this._

"Killing you would be useless at this time, you see I want the people still around to have hope, a figure like you is that hope."

"What do you mean?"

"You see Superman in a battle like this you don't want to kill the champion, in this case which is you. It would also be nonsense to kill someone of the weakest branch such as Batman."

"Where are you going with this Darkseid?" Superman asked looking up.

"You see, the real thing to do is kill the person which leaves a mark, one which all will remember as their greatest failure." Doomsday said as he walked away from Superman who slowly began to get to his feet.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I won't let you or Shao Khan get away with it." Superman said as he continued to rise.

"You say that now but it is already too late."

"What do mean?"

"Tell me something, how much do you miss Green Lantern?"

_Superman did not reply. With his back turned to him Superman's eyes began to glow red._

"Well wherever he is, Wonder Woman will be joining him."

_It was already too late, when Superman heard those words he turned around to see Darkseid kneeled over. It was a quick second, but it seemed like an eternity for the man of steel as he watched Darkseid twist and crack her neck. He then twisted it back in place as he stood up with a smirk._

"What's the matter Kal-El, you seem like you're in pain. Do you take pleasure in watching your friends die, you seem to do nothing but watch. It's a shame really, and they call you Superman."

"Shut up!!"

_Before Superman could make a move he is knocked from behind. Superman fell forward; he slowly walked over as he fell unconscious next to Wonder Woman. The man who had hit him from behind with black magic was none other than Shang Tsung. _

"Get the others; I think we've spent enough time playing with these earthlings." Darkseid said.

"Agreed."

_The battle was pretty much over down stairs; all the assassins had been defeated. Subzero looked over to see Goro, Kano, and Frost left. That begged the question, Where was Baraka?_

"Well it seems you three are outnumbered as well as heavily outclassed, now would be a time to call it quits." Lady Shiva said.

"Yah, you guy's never had a chance of beating us." Johnny Cage added.

"It's funny how you fools fell for this trap." Frost said.

"What trap?" Sonya asked.

"This one!!"

_Baraka jumped down from the wall as he got Black Canary in a choke hold sticking his blade up against her back._

"We so should have seen that coming." Flash said.

"All of you stand back, or Miss Blondie gets it."

_Johnny Cage became wide eyed, how could they fall for a trick like this, and why did it have to be Black Canary. Johnny was about to make a move, Batman shook his head which made Johnny stay put. Suddenly everyone heard clapping as they turned their heads to see Shang Tsung. Subzero knew right away something wasn't right, where were the others?_

"Impressive earth's warriors, I'm afraid our little meet will have to be cut short."

"Where are Superman and Wonder Woman?" Flash asked.

"They aren't a concern at the moment."

_Shang Tsung snapped his fingers signaling it was time to go. He opened a portal as they all began to jump in. Baraka still held Black Canary tightly as the others exited the room._

"You should be more aware next time hot stuff." Baraka whispered into her ear.

_That pushed her enough, she tried to elbow him in the face and as she did he dodged accidentally shoving his blade right through her spine, past her heart. Johnny and Batman raced over but Baraka managed to make it into the portal._

"No!!" Johnny yelled.

_Seconds later the whole castle began to shake, from this they knew it was time to go._

"Everyone out." Batman said.

_By just looking down at her Lady Shiva knew Black Canary was dead. She then looked over Nightwing to see that he was barley clinging onto life. She knelt down as she picked him up. Suddenly the wall began to cave in as it separated everyone. Sonya was alone with both Lady Shiva and Nightwing, Batman and Subzero were together; both Johnny and Flash had been separated from the rest of the group._

_Batman and Subzero escaped out of a window in a high corner. Johnny was able to find another door which led out. Lady Shiva and Sonya ran out the way they had entered. Flash on the other hand was stuck, so he resulted to the only thing he could. He turned around as he ran up the stairs which led to the roof. Once on top he saw something that left his heart racing._

_Both Superman and Wonder Woman had fallen. He ran over to check to see if his accusations were true. He was surprised to find Superman alive, Wonder Woman on the other hand had passed. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from near the edge of the roof. Seconds later Liu Kang hopped up._

"Liu Kang, what happened?"

"I don't know, Shang Tsung kicked me and believed me to be dead."

_They had to find an escape and fast. They could slowly feel the ground they stood upon begin rumble. Flash Picked up Superman as he quickly began to think of a plan. A thought came to mind, what if he could run fast enough and accelerate enough energy to make a tornado that could get them to the ground safely. Time was running short as blocks of the roof slowly began to fall._

"Liu, hold Superman."

_With that he began to run at full speed as electricity formed around him, the next second the three of them were gone. Flash was still running when someone grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him up from his feet. He tilted his head side ways to see Raiden._

"I'm sorry of my absence." Rayden said as he placed Flash down.

"Raiden a lot of our team members have died." Liu Kang said.

"I know."

"What took you so long to show?" Flash asked with a tint of anger in his voice.

"I was with the elder gods for some time, getting the relic to a safe place." The thunder god replied.

"What about the others, aren't you going to transport them here?" Liu Kang asked.

"With the merger going on it's harder for me to pin point everyone's exact location, you three will have to do for now." Raiden said as he looked down at the man of tomorrow whose eyes slowly began to open.

_Powergirl still held Doomsday's foot trying not to let her or Billy be crushed. Suddenly a loud boom can be heard as an explosion goes off. The whole city bust's out in flames as the impact of the blast sends Doomsday flying. A building tilts over as it heads to land on top of Billy and Powergirl. As the building falls down, Powergirl holds it up with her remaining strength. She looks down at Billy who is still unconscious. She calls his name out a few times to get him to awake. He dosen't. It isn't until she yells the word Shazam that he slowly opens his eyes to see her._

"What happened to Doomsday?" He asked.

"I don't know, we don't have much time to talk, you have to move."

_Billy finally realized this as he ran from under the building. Once he was to safety she fell over in weakness as the building fell to its destruction. Thinking quickly Billy looked to the sky as he yelled 'Shazam' yet again. Captain Marvel lifted the building as he threw it a few yards away. Captain Marvel put his hand down next to her neck to find that she was no longer part of the living. He was enraged at this. He flew around as he threw scraps of the city trying to find Doomsday._

_Within seconds he found his body. Captain Marvel put his hand down as he felt for a pulse. He found none. It then occurred to him Powergirl didn't die for nothing. He flew back over next to her body as he gazed down at her._

"You did good kid; I hope you know you saved the world today."

_This was just the beginning; Captain Marvel wanted to find out what was going on with these portals he heard about. As he flew off Doomsday's fingers began to twitch, as his eyes opened. _

_Batman and Subzero had sat in a field for a few minutes while Batman tried to contact the others._

"It's no use, I can't seem to get a hold of them."

"It looks like we'll have to carry on without them."

"I don't think that would be a wise move."

"The way I see it, act first, ask questions later."

_From this Batman could now see clearly they had their differences, and ultimately it could lead to further problems. Just before they could come to a decision on what their next move was going to be, a loud explosion goes off. Both Batman and Subzero jump to the ground for cover. Suddenly a greenish looking gas sweeps past them. Thinking quickly Batman throws on a gas mask. The green looking stuff gets carried away by the wind as both Subzero and Batman stand to their feet. Batman takes the gas mask off as well._

"I wonder what that was all about." Subzero said.

"Who knows, we better be careful from here on out."

"Yah, got ya bat's."

_Batman found that comment to be strange, but he let it pass._

"Hey Batman you should really use a bat for one of your weapons, after all they don't call you Batman for nothing." Subzero joked.

"You sure you're feeling ok?"

"Ok, I feel great; someone must be going batty to ask such a thing." Subzero laughed.

_Batman lifted a brow, he knew something was up. What happened the next second confirmed this. Subzero broke out laughing as he fell to the ground._

"_Joker." Batman muttered._

_Digging it his utility belt Batman pulled something out as he poked Subzero with a needle. Within seconds Subzero stopped laughing._

"We tell no one." Subzero said in his brute Lin Kuei tone.

"Don't bet on it." Batman said with a smirk.

_Team Joker sat down in the sewers watching the footage of both explosions. Joker would rewind each scene as he laughed out. This quickly got boring as Killer Croc walked over to the Joker._

"Hey what's the next step to your grand scheme?" Killer Croc asked.

"Oh it's time for our move, right this way."

"Where exactly are we going?" Reptile asked.

"Somewhere where the goody, goods can't follow." Joker replied.

_From that statement Reptile knew exactly where they were going to, but why? Surely Joker had a reason, one he wanted to know._

**To Be Continued**


	14. What’s left?

Tomorrow Begins Now

_**Tomorrow Begins Now**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**What's left?**_

_They both waited, for Cain to make his move. He had not yet told them the full extent of his plan, they would soon find out. Robin sat there as he tapped his wrist. Scorpion leaned against the wall with his face down. Suddenly as one of the patrol guards came walking down the hall Cain whistled out catching his attention. _

"What is it you want human?" The cyclops creature asked with a grunt.

"You have to come closer to hear."

"_What is he up to?" Scorpion thought to himself._

_The creature walked forward as he slowly approached David Cain who had a slight grin on his face. As the creature got within a few inches of the cell David Cain reached out as he grabbed him getting him into a choke hold. Not even a second later many other guards came running in as they jabbed David Cain with staffs which gave off a green energy. He fell to the ground the next second._

"Get this dumb nut case out of here." The cyclops creature said as they opened the prison cell and dragged David Cain away.

_Robin looked over as David looked over at him giving him a thumb's up._

"This better work." Robin said.

_They dragged him on for a few minutes as they threw him into a new cell which had an electricity charge around it._

"Let's see just how tough you think you are." One of the guards said.

_As soon as they were out of site David sat up. His new cell was an extremely dangerous place to be in, but he knew he had to get his part done. David looked around the room as he noticed the fuse box was in the bottom right corner of his cell. _

_David walked over as he laid down on his stomach. Using full force David Cain punched the cover off as it rolled to the side. He then pulled something out of his pocket which he had managed to get a hold of a few days earlier. It was the blue prints to this whole facility. He looked over the sheet as he looked at the baseline which controlled the waves of electricity. _

_Cain studied it for a second, but only for a second. The next moment he looked up as he switched the wiring around in the fuse box. Pretty much all the lights went out as all the energy went into Robin and Scorpion's cell block._

"Robin, I think he did it." Scorpion said noticing the lights out in all other areas.

_The next second Robin began to hear small static noises in his ear. He knew that this was the time. Kneeling down on one knee he radioed out to get no response. He tried twice more with the same results._

"What's wrong?" Scorpion asked seeing frustration in his face.

"Is he sure this henchmen of Noob has a frequency, I'm not getting a hold of anyone."

_Just as he said that a faint voice answers back._

"_Who is this?"_

"Noob Saibot captured, located in this area." Robin replied.

_The next second Ra's Al Ghul along with many others come running down the hall as they ran towards David Cain's cell. A lot of commotion can be heard going on through the walls. Seconds later the lights all go back into place as they drag David Cain along the floor throwing him back into his original cell._

"I don't know what you three are up to, but know this; there is no escape from here." Ra's said eyeing David and Robin, as well as Scorpion.

_Ra's was gone in seconds as he disappeared into the endless halls._

"Hey, did you make contact?" David Cain asked as he sat up.

"Let's just hope they got the message." The Boy Wonder replied.

_It didn't take very long for him to recover. The heat waves fed him, the energy from the yellow sun that is. Superman got up to his feet as his vision and strength began to return to him. As soon as he saw Raiden everything snapped back to him. _

"Wonder Woman, Darkseid, he killed her." Superman said still recovering.

"Darkseid was there to?" Flash asked a little surprised.

"When we made it to the top of the castle he appeared out of nowhere." Liu Kang said.

"Enough is enough; I have talked with the elder gods."

"And?" Superman asked.

"I will help assist you all in battle."

"Great we have a thunder god on our side, maybe we can still win." Flash said gaining some hope.

"Agreed." Liu Kang said.

"What about the others?" Superman asked.

"We all split; Rayden can't seem to locate them." Flash replied.

"Very well, I guess we'll have to find them the old fashioned way." Superman said.

"In time, we have bigger things to deal with."

"What exactly is that?" Flash asked wondering what could be more important.

"I feel an evil force." Raiden said.

_Liu Kang became wide eyed._

_They had not traveled very far; they were in the open fields where the tall grass made for great cover. As many lives had just been lost, one stood in the balance of life and death. Lady Shiva had finally finished stitching up the last of Nightwing's cuts. Sonya observed their surroundings trying to be sure that no one had followed them, nor trying to track them._

"Well that should just about do it."

"Will he survive?" Sonya Blade asked.

"Time can only tell." Lady Shiva replied.

_At this point Sonya wasn't sure what to do next. She knew it would be a good idea to try and find the others, but at the same time they couldn't just leave Dick Grayson alone. Lady Shiva had a different opinion on the matter. Sonya looked over as Lady Shiva stood to her feet. She walked over as she dragged Nightwing's body placing him under a tree. She then walked back over as Sonya stood up._

"So what's the plan?" Sonya asked.

"Why ask me, you know this place better than I."

_From this Sonya knew that Lady Shiva wanted to go out and find the others._

"Very well, but we must be extremely careful."

_Lady Shiva nodded in agreement. Sonya led the way as they walked on. They walked for a couple minutes to find nothing._

"You would think that they would have found us by now." Sonya said

"If they were looking they would have already."

_Not only could they not find any of the other's, but it was weird that Shang Tsung and his group didn't try to attack them while they were in smaller groups. This bugged both Lady Siva and Sonya Blade. They both were on full alert._

_It felt different every time. He had not yet gotten use to the traveling method of portals. Killer Croc and Team Joker had transported to the Netherealm. They weren't just any random place but in the city. All of them had Jacket's and hat's on to conceal their identities, except for Reptile that is. _

_They walked around block after block. Bane really did not see the point to this, but then again he had no better ideas at the moment._

"You have to love it here, no Batman or Robin to come out to patrol your every move." The Joker finally spoke out.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." Clayface said.

_As they walked on a large group of creatures ran past them in black uniforms, it was obvious they were on some kind of mission._

"I wonder what exactly has those guy's so jumpy." Bane said.

"_Looks like they are heading for the prison. That's the only thing in that direction of importance." Reptile thought to himself._

_He flew at a steady rate as he saw destruction and havoc in every direction he looked. Suddenly Captain Marvel sees many portals ahead. _

"Who, what do we have here?" He asked not expecting a response.

_It suddenly came over him; if he was to go into one of the portals he might find some answers. But on the flipped side it could possibly lead to trouble or worse, death. Captain Marvel weighed his choices and came to the decision that he needed to see what was on the other side. He flew into one of the portals not aware of what might happen._

_Luckily he made it to the other side unharmed. Captain Marvel continued to fly on, not familiar with anything in this place. This journey was short lived as he heard the name Superman being called out. He looked down at the far ground below as he saw a man with shades on waving up at him. He flew down as he landed a few feet away from him._

"Wait a minute, you're not Superman."

"No I'm not, would you happen to know where he is?" Captain Marvel asked.

"No, we all got split up after the battle."

"What battle?"

"It's a long story, by the way I'm Johnny Cage, and you?"

"Captain, Captain Marvel." He said as they both shook hands.

"We need to try and find the others." Johnny Cage said.

"Any ideas where?"

"I have a few."

_Johnny couldn't help but wonder if Captain Marvel was related to Superman in any kind of way, they had this similar look to each other in his opinion. Both were tall, built, and had a look of respect._

"Where's the first place you had in mind?" Captain Marvel asked.

"The castle of Edenia of course, I would think the others would have headed that way." Johnny Cage said.

_Captain Marvel had not heard of this place but found this to be a reasonable answer. He shook his head in agreement as the two of them began to walk while starting a conversation. One that would explain what was going on. _

_It was quite, only the sounds of sparrows in the far distance could be heard. Batman and Subzero had not exchanged words for about the past ten minutes. They came no where near finding any of the others. Suddenly Batman stopped in his tracks. Subzero stopped almost immediately after. Batman looked around is if someone was following them._

_Seconds later birds to the right of them coming flying. Something was going on and both Batman and Subzero knew it. They stood still, not moving at all. They listened and listened, but only the faint sound of the breeze could be heard. Suddenly Batman lifted his head up as he heard the cracking of a stick. The next seconds many bullets are fired there way._

"We need to get into the forest for cover!" Batman yelled as him and Subzero separated going into the living forest.

_The bullets came from everywhere. It was getting darker out, and they desperately needed to find as well as stop this gunmen. Suddenly the shooting stopped. Batman stopped in his tracks as well. He didn't hear anything, as he turns to the side he his punched sending him next to one of the living trees. The figure then ran off. Batman struggled as the tree tried attacking him._

_Subzero could hear all of this commotion going on as he began to run in that direction. Suddenly a dark figure jumped in his path. Subzero stopped as he got into a fighting stance._

"Who are you?" Subzero asked.

"You must be Subzero; I've heard a few things about you."

"What exactly do you want?" Subzero asked.

"Your time as well as your skill, we could really use a guy like you."

"Really, so who exactly are you?"

"You can call me Deathstroke."

_Subzero had recognized that name, Robin had mentioned it earlier. _

"You're an enemy of Robin, correct."

"I wouldn't say that exactly, we just have different methods of accomplishing the same tasks."

"Some how I highly doubt that, I'm assuming that Lex Luthor guy sent you."

_Deathstroke swung his face to the side as a smile formed under his mask._

"You're very bright; I'm interested to see how you would fair out in a fight." Deathstroke said as he slid out his sword.

"Bad idea on your behalf." Subzero said getting into a fighting stance.

_Deathstroke pulled out ninja shurikens as he threw them at subzero who froze them making them fall to the ground. Using his amazing speed Deathstroke ran over as he punched Subzero in the chest sending him flying. Subzero landed on his feet as anger came over his face. Using his ability of ice he slid over knocking Deathstroke to the ground. Deathstroke jumped up as he swung his sword. Subzero quickly jumped back as he formed a sword out of ice. They swung there weapons as their blades collided together._

_Neither one could seem to best the other. They both stabbed their swords into the ground as they began to fight each other to find who was more advanced in the skill of hand to hand. Subzero kneed Deathstroke in the stomach. Slade countered by turning Subzero around and kneeing him in his back. Subzero quickly turned around as both him and Deathstroke using full force, punched each other into the air. They both fell to the ground, neither moving. Deathstroke's eyes opened as he slowly got to his feet. He grabbed his sword as he walked over to Subzero who was still too weak to get up._

"You lost this round ninja, I'm sure we'll meet again. On better terms perhaps?"

_With that Deathstroke walked off. Subzero slowly got to his knees as he slowly breathed, trying to get his energy back. He pushed up using a good deal of strengthen. Subzero turned as he jumped a little startled to see Batman right there._

"What happened?"

"What took you?"

_Batman hated these kinds of moments, but knew it would be best if he answered first._

"I was attacked by one of those trees, what exactly happened to you?" The Dark Knight asked.

"Deathstroke, it was Deathstroke." Subzero replied.

"Looks like you took a small beating, we could go after him but I think it would be best to try and find the others."

_Subzero nodded agreeing with this decision._

_They had waited and waited. If they wait didn't drive him crazy then the screaming and torturing of the prisoners would. Robin stood in his cell, still wondering if the clan had gotten his message. Ra's Al Ghul would walk down the hall now and then to keep an eye on the three of them._

_Scorpion on the other hand really did not care what happened at this point, he knew that he would eventually escape this place. But not as soon as sudden alarm that shot off, alarming that an intruder was present._

"_Their here." Scorpion whispered._

"What is going on!?" Ra's Al Ghul asked running up to one of the guards.

"Intruders, they're roaming around." One replied.

"Make sure this problem gets contained." Ra's said as he walked in the other direction.

"Scorpion if we manage to get out of here, where would they be holding my utilities?"

"In the weaponry, east from here." Scorpion assumed.

"Good, I'll head that way, the three of us will regroup once we spring out of here."

"You seem so sure, who's to say we won't run into trouble on the way out?" David Cain asked.

"If we are careful I think we could avoid any confrontations." Tim Drake replied.

_As he finished his sentence all the lights blew out throughout the prison. Lot's of commotion can be heard, it was apparent a huge fight had broke out. It didn't last very long. As things became dead quite, Scorpion knew the fight was over. The next second Robin heard the lock to his door get busted off. Three guys dressed in black ninja suits entered his cell. _

"Where is Noob Saibot?" One of them asked.

"Release them first, than we got a deal."

_The one in the front shook his head as two of the ninja looking guys opened both David and Scorpion's cells._

"Now, where is Noob Saibot?"

"He is a few floors up, I'll take you there. Besides I need to retrieve my gear." Robin said as he stepped out of the cell.

_Cain was already gone when Robin looked over._

"Scorpion take this." Robin said tossing a bird tracker to him.

"Good, this way you can find me in the city." Scorpion said as he ran off.

_Scorpion ran down the hall as a few lights popped on. These must have been the emergency lights, looks like Ra's Al Ghul was desperate to catch the intruders. It was a little bit hard to see what was ahead but he moved as quickly as he felt necessary. Suddenly Scorpion came into a new room. Which was filled with many prisoners in each of the cells that made up the room. _

"I must have taken a wrong turn." Scorpion said.

_Just as he was about to turn back around and leave someone stepped in between his path as they pointed a gun to his head._

"Where is Noob Saibot?"

"Who are you?" Scorpion asked looking over at the man in the red hood.

"Names won't be needed, but if you want to live another day I suggest you tell me where Noob is being held." The man in the hood said.

"You can not kill a dead man." Scorpion said as he threw his rope spear over knocking the gun out of the man's hand as well as busting his hood open.

_The man slammed the hood to the ground. It was none other than Jason Todd. Jason rushed forward as he knocked him and Scorpion down to the bottom chamber of the prison. Now many prisoners watched as the two engaged in battle. Both Jason and Scorpion jumped up at the same time. They both attacked each other as they evenly exchanged hits. Scorpion threw a punch, as did Jason as the two of their fist's collided together. They stood in that pose as they stared each other down. _

_The next second guards jump down to the floor they are standing on as the surround the two. Immediately Jason knew he had made a mistake, he knew Scorpion didn't work with these guys. Scorpion and Jason shared a glance as they faced the guards._

"Let's see how fast we can take these guys out." Jason said.

_The whole incident was over in seconds, Scorpion and Jason annihilated them all. After they were finished the two shared a glance._

"So, who are you?" Jason asked.

"I am Scorpion."

"Interesting, I'm assuming that is your code name. You can just call me Jason Todd."

_With that both Jason and Scorpion resulted to leaving the dungeon._

_Tim Drake had found the weaponry with little effort, Just as Scorpion had said his Robin suit was present. He quickly slipped everything n as he smiled glad to be himself again._

"I better get out of here before Ra's shows up."

_With that Robin left the room._

_Scorpion and Jason had already made their way back to the city. They were following after Noob Saibot and his clan. Scorpion jumped from building to building as Jason Todd drove down on the streets with his motor cycle. It was hard to keep up with the Brotherhood of Shadow, they were ever so quick. Scorpion did not know why Jason wanted Noob so bad, but he wanted to find out._

_Suddenly the Brotherhood of shadow stopped in their tracks. Jason and Scorpion stopped as well not wanting to let them know they were following them. Scorpion had wondered why they had stopped; he then looked forward past Noob to see none other than the Joker standing in their path._

_Jason Todd saw this to, in nowhere in the back of his mind did he expect Joker to show up. Both Scorpion and Jason watched as Noob Saibot walked up to the clown who stood in their path._

"Who are you?" Noob said with a grunt.

"No need for rudeness my friend; I'm here for our little meeting."

"I never authorized to have any kind of meeting with anyone." Noob replied.

"Oh but you did." The Clown Prince of Crime replied.

_Getting impatient Noob Saibot goes on the offence throwing a punch at Joker who easily dodges it. Noob Saibot continues his assault but Joker continues to dodge every single thing. Joker then pulls out his cane as he knocks Noob Saibot in the stomach. As Noob crouches over Joker knocks him over the head sending him spinning to the ground. Noob Saibot flips back to his feet as he runs straight for Joker._

"That will be just about enough; I was the one who wanted this meeting."

_Noob Saibot turned to see his right hand man. From this point on Scorpion knew things were just about to get even more interesting._

_They had searched around many times, but couldn't find sign of anyone. And just to make things worse when they returned Nightwing was missing._

"Where could he have gone to, think someone might of taken him?" Sonya asked.

_Lady Shiva didn't reply, but rather listened for any sounds which she heard. She walked towards the right as Sonya followed. They went past a few trees as well as some bushes. They stopped a few seconds later. There on the ground laid Nightwing doing push ups with one arm while alternating. Sonya stayed in place as Lady Shiva walked over._

"Don't you think you should let your body rest up?" She asked.

"I suggested the same thing you know."

_Both Sonya and Lady Shiva turned to see Kung Lao sitting under a tree._

"You're alive." Sonya said relieved.

"Of course, I'm sure the others are as well." He replied as he sat up.

_Dick pushed up from his little exercise as he stretched a little. He then walked over as he put his top back on._

"Now that you're already, what do you propose we do?" Kung Lao asked.

"Whatever it is we better be careful, Khan's forces are sure to be on the look out for us." Nightwing said.

"I would have to agree with that." Lady Shiva said.

_Sonya nodded in agreement as well._

_They were still at the Orderealm. Superman had finally fully recovered. Liu Kang walked up to Superman as he put a hand on his shoulder._

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

_Superman did not reply for a few seconds._

"I don't want to see anyone else get hurt, I'm not sure if we should attack them head on." Superman replied.

"I'll have to agree with that." Flash said as he ran up to the two of them.

_Raiden was standing in a corner alone with his fists clenched. Superman knew something was wrong as he flew over next to him._

"Rayden what's wrong?" Superman asked.

"I feel a presence; someone is invading your earth."

"Where?" Superman asked.

"The arctic, they are in your fortress." Raiden replied.

_Superman became wide eyed._

"What's going on?" Flash asked as he raced over.

_Liu Kang made it over in the next second as well._

"Someone is invading the Fortress of Solitude, how they got in is beyond me." Superman said.

"Raiden how quick can you get us there?" Flash asked.

"Hold tight, I'll take us there now."

_It was harder then usual but Raiden was able to teleport the three of them. They arrived in what appeared to be some type of ice cave. Liu Kang reached around wrapping his arms around himself. It was cold, and he wasn't afraid to show it. As he breathed he could visually see it in the air as a cold chill came over him. Flash saw this and felt a little sorry for him, but at the same time they had a mission to accomplish. _

_Superman led the way as they walked down the halls. They then came into a room with glass cases filled with many different looking things, mainly space rocks of some kind. Liu Kang found a small interest to this as they pressed on._ _They walked down yet another dark hall, as an evil laugh can be heard in the distance. It was clear it was the voice of a woman. They walked in that direction as the laughs continued to echo through the walls._

_They walked into the next room as they looked up to see four people. Both Flash and Superman were surprised to see Cheetah and Mirror Master there. It wasn't just them, but also Kintaro and Hotaru._

"Hello Superman, we were wondering when you would show." Cheetah said.

"I see you brought along a few of your friends." Kintaro added.

"Mirror Master what are you guy's up to?" Flash asked.

"Why would I tell you that it would only take the fun out of it."

"Fine, let's take them down hard. Questions later." Superman said.

"You can take care of the rest, Superman is mine." Kintaro said as he launched forward punching Superman a few yards away.

_Cheetah jumped down from the chair she sat on as she knocked Liu Kang down as she used her wait to hold him down. Hotaru turned his head to the side only to be punched in the face by Flash. Before he could react Flash landed multiple blows on him before he is knocking him to the ground. Raiden on the other hand had his hands filled as he tried to hit Mirror Master with his electricity as Mirror Master traveled through many mirrors._

"Give it up thunder man; you have no hope of hitting me." Mirror Master said.

_Just before Mirror Master could jump into the next mirror Raiden teleported in front of him as he punches him to the ground._

"Don't be foolish, there is more to me then you think."

_Liu Kang had to admit, this cheetah person was strong, very strong._

"Who exactly are you?" Liu Kang asked.

"Does it really matter; you'll be dead in seconds."

_Cheetah tilted her head down as she licked Liu Kang's lips._

"Just to taste ones flesh, just before the blood, it makes it more worth it." Cheetah said with a smirk.

_She then raised her claw up, at top speed she swung it down towards his face. Luckily Liu Kang was able to slide under her legs as he got her into a chokehold from behind. Thinking quickly Liu Kang tripped her as he swung her throwing her into the wall. The battle went on for minutes. Hotaru dashed forward as magma blazed from his feet as he tried to punch Flash who dodged to the side. Flash then grabbed him by his arm as he spun at a fast pace while throwing him into the ceiling. _

"We're cleaning house with these guys." Flash said.

_Mirror Master knew they were beginning to lose this fight, thinking quickly he looked over at one of the mirrors._

"Let's get out of here." Mirror Master said.

_Hotaru was the first one to jump into the mirror followed by Cheetah._

"We will continue this very soon Superman." Kintaro said as he jumped in as well.

"Goodbye heroes." Mirror Master said as he ran forward to the mirror.

_Thinking quickly Raiden shot electricity over at Mirror Master who was still on the run. Mirror Master just made it in as the glass gets shattered by electricity not even a second later._

"Just great, they got away." Flash said.

"Don't worry; I can sense exactly where they have gone. Stay together, I will transport us now." Rayden said.

_In seconds they were zapped away. They reappeared to find themselves on a beach. The only one present besides them was Cheetah._

"You boys just don't know when to give up."

"We don't want to fight; we only want to bring piece and order." Raiden said as Cheetah kicked him back.

"You all were foolish to come here, I will destroy you all!!" Cheetah yelled as she raced forward.

"Good luck with that." Liu Kang said as he raced forward while doing a flying kick knocking Cheetah into the sand.

_She got up a few seconds later to wipe the blood from her nose. _

"This isn't over." Cheetah said as she ran off.

_Liu Kang was going to follow until he felt a hand come upon his shoulder. He turned to see Raiden._

"Let her go, she isn't our biggest concern." Rayden said.

"So now what, then what was the point in coming here?" Flash asked.

"That's a good question, one you won't live to know." A voice said from above.

_Superman looked up and knew exactly where they were. They were in the Amazon, Paradise Island. About ten Amazon warriors surrounded them, in armor and all._

"Superman, what's going on?" Liu Kang asked.

"I don't know."

_Suddenly all of the Amazon women pointed their weapons at them._

"Ok I'll bite, what exactly did we do?" The Flash asked.

_Suddenly another Amazon flew down in front. From how she looked and stood Raiden knew she must have been the one in charge. _

"What's going on here?" Superman asked crossing his arms.

"Silence, you men have crossed us for the last time."

"What did we do?" Flash asked.

"Oh it's not what you did, but what you didn't do."

"If this is about Diana I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to." Superman said as he is cut off.

"That will be enough from you; It's time all of you men are silenced for good!!"

_Liu Kang didn't like this one bit. First off these chicks seemed pretty po'd, second they looked like they were some hard core physical women, and last they had shiny well made sharp blades pointed at them._

"Are you sure there isn't a way we can talk this out." Liu Kang said.

"I didn't ask you to speak, so don't, that is of course you want your mouth cut off."

_Liu Kang was dead quite after this._

"Listen our worlds are in danger, we don't have the energy nor time to be fighting each other." Superman said.

"I've heard enough, decapitate these men."

_With that Superman, Raiden, Flash, and Liu Kang got into their fighting stances._

_They had walked for a good distance, and it seemed that every second that went by was imperial. Johnny Cage and Captain Marvel had finally made it back to the castle. As they approached the front Johnny caught glimpse of a woman sitting on top of the gate with her legs crossed. At first glance he thought it was Kitana, but as they got closer it was apparent it was her clone, Mileena._

"Well, well if it isn't Johnny Cage."

"What are you up to; you'd best talk if you want to be alive for awhile." Johnny said.

"Calm down Cage, that's no way to talk to a lady." Captain Marvel informed.

"Are you kidding me, she's got serious issues, we can't let a crazy gal like her running around."

_Mileena hops off of the fence with a slight laugh._

"Are you actually going to take this jokes word over mine?" Mileena asked looking up at Captain Marvel.

"Did you just call me a joke?" Johnny asked.

"Well, um." Captain Marvel began.

_Mileena walked up to him as she walked her fingers up Captain Marvel's chest. Then she wrapped her arms around his shoulder as she whispered something in his ear._

"_You'd be wise to trust my word over his." _

_Captain Marvel pushed away as he grabbed her by the wrist._

"Well..If you're bad, I'll..have to put you behind, bars. That is if Johnny is correct" Captain Marvel said trying to act confident.

"You're such a boy scout." Mileena said rolling her eyes as she walked off.

_Johnny smiled at this. Suddenly Mileena snapped her fingers as many Tarkatan warriors popped out of nowhere as they surrounded both Captain Marvel and Johnny Cage._

"Tear them apart boys." Mileena said.

"I guess now is a good time, told you so." Johnny Cage said as the Tarkatan's moved in closer.

_They watched, not knowing exactly who would make the next move. Scorpion was surprised to see that whoever was Noob Saibot's wing man, he was some what on the short side. Noob Saibot had gotten to his feet at this point as his partner walked up to Joker._

"Hello Joker, it's finally good to get our meeting going." He said.

"Do you think this is an appropriate place for it?" Joker asked.

_Joker then suggested going back to one of his headquarters which they agreed on. Jason didn't want them to get far, but at the same time he had to get Noob Saibot alone, even if just for a minute. Scorpion looked on as well as suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see David Cain, who to was looking down at Joker and the Brotherhood of Shadow._

"Hurry, we better get this show on the road before someone shows up."

"Do you have problems here, where I'm from these two pests known Batman and Robin show up."

_Not even a second later Robin landed right behind him. Joker turned quickly as he saw Robin._

"Sorry to ruin your fun." Robin said.

"Sup?" Joker said as he pulled out his glove as he shot it out at Robin who did a back flip dodging it.

_Robin landed on his feet as he is knocked from behind. He turns to see Noob Saibot's right hand man._

"Look, you might not want to mess with me, I don't go lightly on surprise attacks." Robin said.

"You think I'm afraid of you, I'm the true son of Batman."

"What in the heck are you talking about?"

"You think you know him, sorry to break it to you Robin, but you're just a tool for him."

"Funny, you talk as if you know us, as if you've been through what we have."

"This is getting better than I thought." Joker said with a side comment.

_It was strange, Jason to felt this guy knew a little too much about Tim._

"Oh I know you, all to well. You're just one of the losers he dragged in, parse."

"Really, what makes you think that?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm Batman's son."

_With that Noob Saibot's right hand man took off his mask. Both Tim and Jason were highly shocked at what they saw._

"Damian?"

**To Be Continued**


	15. Keep the Drive Alive

Tomorrow Begins Now

_**Tomorrow Begins Now**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Keep the Drive Alive**_

_They stood and waited. They knew they could gain a slight edge in the element of surprise if their opponents attacked first. Johnny Cage and Captain Marvel stood still, dead still. Suddenly one of the tarkatan's made their move as they rushed forward with their blades in front of them. The others followed with this same tactic. Johnny Cage jumped forward as he shadow kicked one of them to the ground. Captain Marvel turned as he saw two tarkatan's jump right in front of him. He grabbed both of their heads slamming them together, which instantly knocked them unconscious._

_Then two Tarkatan's jump up in the air from behind, as they kick Captain Marvel in the back sending him to the ground. Johnny cage on the other hand had his hands full as he dodged the attacks of the Tarkatan's who ended up cutting each other. Johnny looked over at advancing Tarkatan's heading for the Cap; he quickly shot four plasma balls in that direction knocking them all to the ground._

"Let's take out the big guy first, and then we'll only have to worry about one of them." One of the tarkatan's suggested.

_All of the Tarkatan's shook their heads in agreement. Captain Marvel couldn't help but smile at this. He knew his timing had to be right on, if he was even off just a split of a second this would not work._

"_Just a little closer." Captain Marvel said as they all came running in._

_Captain Marvel then took one small gulp as he looked up to the sky as he yelled._

"Shazam!!"

_Captain Marvel then quickly jumped back as the beaming light of energy shot down electrifying the remaining Tarkatan's. Their steamy body all fell to the ground one by one. Johnny could only say one thing._

"Damn."

"That's what you call toasty." Captain Marvel said as he looked around trying to find Mileena who had disappeared off to somewhere.

"Let's take a look inside the palace, shall we." Johnny said as they walked forward.

_They walked in as they searched around. It was apparent that neither Taven nor Sindel was around. If not here, where could they have gone to?_ _Somewhat_ _disappointed_ _Johnny Cage and Captain Marvel left the palace._

_He slowly stood up, still very shocked to see that under the mask had been Damian. That must have been who he had contacted while he was in the prison cell._

"You look surprised, you shouldn't be."

"What are you doing working with these guy's, does your mother even know about this?" Robin asked.

"She doesn't need to know, it's not really her concern."

"Well then it is my duty to stop you, Batman wouldn't want this."

_A moment of silence goes by. Damain reaches down as he puts his mask back on. Robin then turns around to see that Joker has fled the scene._

"Come, all of you, the Brotherhood could use your help in a little task." Damain said as he looked at Robin as well as Scorpion, David Cain, and Jason Todd.

"What exactly is this task?" Robin asked.

"If you truly want to save our world, you'll just have to trust me."

_Robin was extremely skeptical about this. David Cain and Scorpion headed down as well as Jason._

"_I guess all we need is Dick to complete our sibling meeting." Tim said to himself._

_They were surrounded, as well as out numbered. Liu Kang really did not want to fight this fight, mainly because he didn't see a point in so. Weren't they supposed to be on their side? Suddenly the Amazon in charge snapped her fingers as all of the others flew in as they swung their swords and steel spears._

"Let's hit hard, but don't try and kill them." Superman said.

_Raiden teleported as he shocked four amazons from behind sending them to the ground. Liu Kang jumped forward as he bicycle kicked another. Flash ran around as he made a mini tornado sending a few more to the ground. Superman flew forward as he knocked the sword and spear out of two of the amazons hand as he bashed their heads together. Not even a second later all of the amazons were back on their feet with rage in their eyes._

"These gals are tougher than I could have ever imagined." Liu Kang said as an Amazon flew forward and punched him to the ground. 

"What did you expect monk, women are superior to any of you men." She said confidently.

_Flash ran forward for another attack as one of the Amazon women wrapped their lasso around him and swigged him into the water. _

"Looks like we'll have to fight a little rougher." Superman said.

"As I can see." Raiden said in agreement.

_Raiden flew forward as he electrified one of the amazon's. Raiden then turned to see two Amazon's flying his way. Thinking quickly Raiden jumped up as he did a spin kick knocking them both to the ground. Superman flew forward as he landed three hits on another knocking them unconscious. Flash came racing out of the water as he grabbed one of the Amazons then continued by spinning her; she flew into another Amazon who Raiden had knocked._

_Liu Kang jumped back to his feet as he shot a fire blast at one of the amazon's as she barely dodged, she was then hit by Superman's heat vision from behind sending her crashing to the ground. Suddenly the leader of the amazon's snapped her fingers._

"That will be enough." She said.

"Everyone back down." Superman said as well.

_The amazon's who still stood headed over to her side._

"You group of fighters are stronger than I thought, but still so weak minded."

"I wouldn't say that, we're trying our best to put a stop to these guys." Liu Kang protested.

"We could really use you and the Amazon's help, a few criminals are running loose on your island, one of them being Cheetah." Superman explained.

_The Amazon's were very surprised at this._

_The weather was pretty mild, not to hot, nor to cold. Batman and Subzero had stopped on their trail waiting to see if any of the others would come walking along. They didn't have to wait long. Batman looked in the distance as he caught site of Nightwing._

"Subzero I've spotted them."

_Subzero looked over in relief tired of standing in one spot. Batman and Subzero left from the shade which the tree's had provided. Sonya was the first one to catch site of Batman and Subzero as they got in closer._

"Nightwing, good to see you're ok." Batman said.

"Just a few cuts, nothing I can't survive."

"Any sign of any of the others?" Sonya asked.

"You four are the first." Batman replied.

"I think we should continue the search." Kung Lao added.

"Agreed, the more fighters the better." Sonya said in agreement.

"First off, where do we search from here?" Subzero asked.

"We should scale Outworld for a little longer, if we don't find anyone we could head back to Earthrealm." Nightwing said.

_Everyone agreed with this._

_They both stood, on top of what was a new fortress. Darkseid and Shao Khan were both very pleased with the progress of the merger as they sat by and watched._

"It won't be long now, just a few more days, and it will all be over." Shao Khan said.

"Yes, and when it does, corruption and darkness will take over. And then, only then will we kill Superman and any remaining protesters of earth's warriors." Darkseid added.

"I wouldn't just worry about Superman; Liu Kang is a formidable foe who shouldn't be taken likely."

"Yes of course, who knows what they may try and pull off, we'll be ready."

_They had walked the streets for a couple minutes as Robin complicated if he wanted to team with Damian and the Brotherhood of Shadow. Jason and the other's weren't so sure either._

"Kid, you going to let us in on your plan?" Scorpion asked.

_Damain stopped walking, as did everyone else._

"As you all already know our world is merging with this one, but there is a way we can reverse it."

"How so?" Jason Todd asked.

"We must destroy the sources of the energy causing it."

"What exactly are the sources of energy Darkseid and Shao Khan are using?" Robin asked.

"It's simple; they didn't want to take any chances of their energy source being stolen." Damian continued.

"Are you saying Darkseid and Shao Khan are the power sources?" Scorpion asked.

"Exactly."

_Jason almost laughed at this, how in the world was their little group going to have a chance in hell taking down Darkseid and Shao Khan?_

"That's really great news, how exactly do you expect us to get within four miles of them without them letting us?" Robin asked.

"Why don't you shut up and let me finish." Damain glared.

_This humored Cain just a little._

"For us to be able to take out their power cores we need to at least collect two out of the many ancient relics."

"No need to go on about the story of the relics, Raiden gave us the whole story on them."

"Very well, but anyway we need to fuel the relics with the energy of the chosen one as well as the Princess."

_Everyone became quite. No one said a word as small breeze went by._

"What's wrong, don't you guy's believe me?" Damian asked.

"It's not that we don't, but who is the chosen one, and who is this Princess you speak of?" Jason Todd asked.

"If I knew who this so called chosen one was, would I even be talking to you street punks right now?"

"What about the Princess you mentioned?" David Cain asked.

"They said she is some Princess from a place called Edenia."

"Kitana, it must be her. Do you have any idea where she is?" Robin asked.

"That's why I busted Noob Saibot out, but now that you four are here I think things can go a little smoother."

"So where is she?" Jason asked.

"Some place called Apokolips." Damain replied.

_Tim Drake immediately recognized the name, the question was how were they going to get there? And would it be fast enough._

"We should be able to get there in a short amount of time; Apokolips is merging with the Netherealm towards the east." Damain said.

"I have one question, how do you know all of this?" Robin asked.

"That is something you'll just have to trust me on, we don't have much time for chatter."

"I'll lead the way; I know the best routes up in the east end." Scorpion said as he stepped forward.

_They all followed Scorpion as he led the way. David Cain still found it a little awkward working with Robin or any of the Bat Family for that matter. But in this case there was more to be fought then just their personal disagreements, they had a world to save._

_They had finally combed down as they listened to reason._

"So our world is merging with another?"

"That is correct, and we could use all the help we can get stopping them." Raiden replied.

_The amazon in charge stood quietly for a moment as she looked back up._

"Very well, the Amazon's will support you in your battle. I will gather as many of the others as I can, but in the meantime I would be very pleased if you four would track down and contain the criminals that are on our island."

"That won't be a problem, we appreciate your help." Liu Kang said.

_With that the Amazon's flew off._

"I guess it's time we search down Mirror Master and the others." Superman said.

"I could run top speed around the island and see if I can find any of them." Flash suggested.

"To dangerous we can't risk you getting hurt, or captured." Raiden said in disagreement.

"Raiden is right, we need to stick together."

"Let's go find them." Flash said ready for action.

_Both were sharp minded as they pressed on, expecting there to be some kind of ambush from the enemy. Johnny Cage walked in the front with Captain Marvel trailing very close behind._

"Johnny you think we'll bump into any of the others?" Captain Marvel asked.

"You can never be to sure in this place, I certainly hope so though."

_Suddenly the sun began to beam down at them. Johnny put a hand over his eyes as he dug in his pocket and flipped on his shades. Suddenly a loud noise can be heard coming from up in the sky. Johnny Cage spins his head around, as does Captain Marvel. They see nothing. Then the next second a loud thump can be heard as something lands behind Johnny Cage. Captain Marvel became wide eyed as he looked over to see what it was._

"Based from your expression, there's something really bad behind me." Johnny Cage said.

_Captain Marvel shook his head yes. Johnny slowly turned around as he jumped back._

"Where is Superman!!"

"You lived." Captain Marvel said.

_He was back, Doomsday had followed Captain Marvel to Outworld and now a new match was just about to begin, with Johnny Cage in it who knows what can happen. And who is the chosen one Damain spoke of? One thing is for sure, it's not Superman, Liu Kang, Batman, or even Robin. Can Captain Marvel along with Johnny Cage put Doomsday down permanently? _

_**To Be Continued**_


	16. The One?

Tomorrow Begins Now

_**Tomorrow Begins Now**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**The One?**_

_Both Johnny Cage and Captain Marvel stood straight up as Doomsday began to walk forward. Johnny didn't know what to think as he looked up at the creature which glared down at him. A split second passes as Johnny Cage makes the first move. He lunges forward with his shadow kick hitting Doomsday which did little to nothing. Doomsday looked down, as he simply swung his arm to the side knocking Johnny Cage a good distance away._

_Captain Marvel knew Doomsday meant business, that was good, because so did he. Captain Marvel flew forward as he threw out a punch which Doomsday instantly grabbed._

"_He's gotten faster." Captain Marvel said to himself._

_Doomsday then pulled Captain Marvel in as he popped him over the head with his free arm. Captain Marvel went face first as he hit the ground. Seconds later the land around him began to crack a little. Captain Marvel was back on his feet in seconds._

"So you want to dance big boy?" Captain Marvel asked.

_Before any of the two could make a move Doomsday began to get hit from behind as he turned to see Johnny Cage firing many green plasma balls at him. As Doomsday roared he lifted his foot up as he slammed it to the ground sending Johnny to the ground yet again. As Doomsday turned back to face Captain Marvel he is greeted by many blows to the face as he takes a step back. Captain Marvel zooms in as he knee's Doomsday in the stomach followed up by an uppercut sending Doomsday high into the air._

"This time I'll make sure you stay down permanently."

_Captain Marvel said as he screamed the phrase 'Shazam' three times. Doomsday's body came flying down at top speed as his spine lands on Captain Marvel's knee who had it extended out. Doomsday yelps out in pain as blood slowly flows from his mouth. Captain Marvel then grabs both of Doomsday's wrist's as he pushes his knee in deeper to harden the pain._

"Let's see you get up after this." Captain Marvel said as he began to swing Doomsday at top speed as he slammed his body sending him deep into the ground.

_Johnny Cage watched from the side very impressed._

"Are you certain you and Superman aren't related in some way?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Believe me, we're not." He replied with a slight smile.

_A loud noise can be heard from under the ground as Captain Marvel as grabbed from behind._

"It can't be, how can you still mover after that?" Captain Marvel asked as he looked over his shoulder to see Doomsday.

"Good night Captain." Doomsday replied as he squeezed all of the air out of Captain Marvel.

_Doomsday let his body fall to the ground. Johnny Cage looked over at Captain Marvel. He was out of the match, but still alive. Johnny gulped knowing he had to face this alien alone. Doomsday waited for Johnny to make the first move this time. Johnny knew if he was to have any chance of winning this match it would have to be with his brains, Doomsday was to hard to face head on. The only problem was he didn't have any ideas. Johnny had to buy some time, he could see Doomsday was getting impatient._

"Let me show you why they call me Johnny Cage."

_Johnny ran forward as he leaped into the air doing a spin kick. He his Doomsday who's head barely tilted to the side. Johnny expected this much as he landed on the ground. Doomsday took his shot as he swung at Johnny who ducked and hit him in the nuts. Doomsday crouched over a little as he gave off a soft roar. Johnny knew he had to come up with something now, Doomsday would most defiantly be angry now. Doomsday looked up at Johnny Cage as he ran forward. Three punches is all it took as Johnny Cage shared the same fate as Captain Marvel. Doomsday looked around._

"I will find Superman soon enough." He grunted as he walked off.

_Johnny's body slowly began to move as he flipped over on to his back. He had purposely let Doomsday beat him this time, but next time he assured himself he would be ready._

"I better awake Captain Marvel." Johnny Cage said as he sat up.

_They had walked for a great distance but found nothing. Lady Shiva then began to think if this was the best course they should be taking. Kung Lao had the same mind set, there was nothing more to be found in Outworld. _

"Batman I think we should head back to Gotham, I don't think we'll be finding much here." Kung Lao suggested.

_Batman didn't reply as he continued to walk on._

"I'll have to agree with him." Nightwing said.

"Just a couple more minutes." He said looking over his shoulder.

"I'll have to agree with Batman, we should try and find as many of the other's as possible." Sonya said.

"Very well." Nightwing said.

_Their small group continued to walk on._

_They were almost there, after walking past many disturbing sites which made up the Netherealm streets. Damain led the way as they say a large part of the city with a portal that began pushing towards them._

"So if we keep walking forward that should lead us into Apokolips?" David Cain asked.

"That is correct." Damain responded.

_They all marched forward as they prepared for anything as they all crossed over into Apokolips. Scorpion was surprised to see the difference, the sky was not black like he was accustomed to in the Netherealm. The sky was red with many buildings that surrounded the area. Scorpion also concluded that the natives of this place were a highly advanced bunch. Many different looking creatures can be seen walking down the many streets._

"Alright now that we are here, where exactly is Kitana being held?" Robin asked looking over at Damain.

_Damain quickly pulled out a device that was wrapped in fine silk. He looked down as the small device gave off a beeping sound._

"We're defiantly in range of her."

"Exactly how close?" Jason Todd asked.

"I'd say about two miles, we better get going."

_Jason got a small glimpse of the device which had a small map implanted. Damain began to walk forward as the others followed. Robin looked over as he noticed some bald looking creatures, they were known as Lowlies. Robin knew it would be wise not to get in any of their paths. _

_It was quite, in many cases this was considered to quite. Superman would look to his sides every now and then to make sure they weren't being followed. The others were on guard as well; they all kept in mind they could be ambushed at any time. They all came to a stop as they looked down from the hill the stood upon. There below them appeared to be some kind of valley. The four of them knew it would be risky to take this path but did so anyway. _

_Superman walked in front with Raiden and the others very close behind. The sound of birds chirping can be heard in the near distance._

"How do we know we're not walking straight into a trap?" Flash asked.

"We don't." Superman replied

_At that second the ground below them began to grumble. It stopped seconds later._

"What was that?" Liu Kang asked.

"I don't know." Superman said.

_At that second Cheetah busted out from under the ground as she slashed Superman across the face sending him flying into a tree._

"Looks like someone is ready for round two." Liu Kang said as he ran forward using his fly kick.

_Cheetah grabbed the end of his foot as she swung him sending Liu Kang flying into Flash._

"What about you Mr. Electricity Man?" Cheetah joked as she looked over at Raiden.

_Raiden ignored this comment as he teleported right behind her. Cheetah quickly spun around amazed at his speed. She swung her hand out as she picked Raiden up by his neck. _

"Not a wise move." Raiden said as he filled his whole body with electricity which sent Cheetah to the ground in shock.

_Cheetah got back to her feet with a slight smirk on her face._

"You're pretty good." She commented.

_At that second Mirror Master, Kintaro, as well as Hotaru with three of his men came from behind the trees. _

"I knew there would be some kind of ambush." Flash said as he got back to his feet.

"Always ready for every battle, aye Flash?" Mirror Master said.

"All of us are ready." Liu Kang said confidently.

"That's very interesting, but I'll have you all know none of you will be leaving this battle." Mirror master said.

"Let's see if your words hold true." Superman said entering the phrase once more.

_They waited, for an endless wait that would never end. Reptile at this began to question if the Joker even had a plan. They were still in the Netherealm City, in a small little fortress their little group managed to build. Reptile looked over and could see the frustration in Bane's face as well._

"Hey Joker, what's our next move?" Killer Croc asked

"Impatient as usual are we Croc?"

"Well maybe if we were out doing something, I wouldn't be asking."

"Don't worry, in fact none of you should worry."

_Reptile wanted to know the extent of Joker's plan as he slowly pushed for details._

"I know there are many ways to take down earths defenders, but what's your answer to Darkseid and Shao Khan?" Reptile asked.

_Clayface agreed on this one, how would they take control after they took down the others?_

"When the final minute's of the merger is set to complete we'll be rid of our competition, believe me." Joker said with an evil grin.

_The others had no idea what this meant, but hoped he'd live up to his claims._

_The four of them finally came to a stop as they hid in a dark ally._

"You're sure this is the place?" Robin pointed.

"Of course, this is it." Damain replied.

_It was strange; it almost looked like a castle of some kind. _

"The only question that remains, how exactly do we get inside?" David Cain said looking ahead.

"Cain has a point, security does look pretty tight." Robin said as he looked it over looking for a safe entrance.

"I have an idea." Jason Todd said as he pulled out two guns as he ran forward to the castle firing off many rounds.

"What is that idiot doing?" Cain asked.

"Distraction." Robin replied.

_The front doors swung open as the warriors known as Parademon's took off as they went after Jason who ran down the block._

"Now's our chance." Damain said as the three of them ran forward.

_The four of them managed to slide inside just before the doors could shut._

_It was dark inside as they navigated down the first hall._

"Where is Kitana?" Robin asked as they ran on.

"Six floors above." Damain said as they entered a room to be greeted by a bunch of Parademon's.

"This is promising." Damain said.

"We'll hold these guys off; you two go and find Kitana." David Cain said.

_Both Scorpion and Robin nodded in agreement. Robin used his bird grappler as him and Scorpion quickly made their way up. Once on the sixth floor there were two different halls to choose from. Robin and Scorpion shared a glimpse as Robin went to the left with Scorpion going to the right._

_Scorpion slowly walked down the hall with his hands out in front of him. He was surprised that neither Khan nor Darkseid was heavily guarding this place. Suddenly he heard his name get whispered. Scorpion turned his head in that direction to see nothing. Then as he turned back around a large Gorilla stood in his path. Scorpion jumped back at this._

"Hello Scorpion, I have a proposition for you."

"Who are you?" Scorpion asked.

"I'm known as Gorilla Grodd, I seek only to help advance the both of our destiny's ninja."

_Robin continued on as he walked into a very large room. It almost looked like a throne room. There were many statues in there, two of them being different poses of Darkseid. There was also purple carpet laid down with gold strips. Robin then turned his head to a corner of the room to see a large cage, there in side laid Kitana. Robin threw a birdarang across the room cutting the lock off of the cage._

"Talk about high budget security." Robin said with sarcasm.

_Robin reached over as he shaked Kitana with one arm. The next second she slowly began to move._

"Everything is going to be ok." Robin assured as Kitana swung around and slapped him.

_He looked up very surprised. He could see it in her eyes, the will to kill, she had been possessed. The only question that remained was how to get her back to normal? Kitana pulled out her metal fans as she raced forward. She swung them back and forth as Robin played defense dodging her attacks as best he could._

"Listen Kitana, I'm not your enemy." He tried to explain.

_Kitana jumped forward as she kicked him to the ground. Tim was up in less then a second._

"I don't want to have to fight you, but you're defiantly limiting my choices right now." Robin said as one of her fans slid past his cheek leaving behind a small cut.

_This angered Robin as he pulled out his staff knocking her over the head. She fell to the ground the next second. He regretted this the next second as Kitana struggled to get to her feet. She rubbed her head as she looked over at him._

"Robin what are you doing here, and where are the others?" Kitana asked.

_Her memory began to pour back in within the next seconds. Robin was thankful for this as he heard many foot steps heading their way._

"_Damn." He said under his breath._

"Kitana, we must go." Robin said reaching his hand out.

_Kitana grabbed his hand as Robin threw down a smoke bomb and used his grappler sweeping the two of them out of the window nearby. Robin only hoped the others got out ok, he would radio to them when all was clear. First Subzero, now Scorpion. What could Gorilla Grodd be after?_

**To Be Continued**


	17. Final hours near

Tomorrow Begins Now

_**Tomorrow Begins Now**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Final hours near**_

_A wind swung by as Superman launched forward as he knocked Kintaro to the ground. Flash to raced over as he ran around Cheetah landing several punches on her. Mirror Master ran over to Liu Kang as he swung a spiky tree branch several times at him. Liu Kang couldn't help but be humored by this as he dodged the attacks. __Hotaru and his three minions marched forward as they surrounded Raiden who stood patiently in his fighting stance. _

_They ran in as they attacked, Raiden blocked most of their attacks while countering with his own moves. When the four of them were in close enough Raiden formed an electric field of energy around all of them electrifying his foes. They all fell to the ground as Raiden stood victorious._

_Cheetah began punching in every direction trying to predict where Flash would be next, and as she did she would either get hit from behind or from the side. Flash could tell Cheetah was getting frustrated, he knew it would be wise to finish this match as fast as possible. Flash picked up the pace as he went full speed ahead running around Cheetah. Seconds later Cheetah wasn't able to breathe as she fell forward._

"Talk about a sweep." Flash threw in on his victory over Cheetah.

_They continued on in their match, which appeared to be a stalemate. Superman reached over as he grabbed Kintaro by one of his arms which resulted in Superman throwing him high into the air. As Kintaro's body began to fall back down, Superman shot his heat vision up sending Kintaro higher into the air. Seconds later Kintaro's body came crashing to the ground with a loud thump. Superman slowly walked over to Kintaro to see if he was down for the count. And to his surprise Kintaro did not budge. Superman sighed in relief as he looked over his shoulder to see Liu Kang tying Mirror Master up to a tree with what appeared to be some vines._

"Good work." Superman said congratulating the others.

"That was kind of easy." Flash said.

"I have to agree with you, but I'm sure things will get harder from here on out." Liu Kang said.

_Suddenly a faint sound can be heard coming from up in the sky. The four of them looked up as several Amazon warriors landed down around them._

"Now we're in business." Flash said.

_He had gone into a long sleep of dark; he was awakened by the sound of splashing in which he himself felt consumed in. He slowly opened his eyes only to see small amounts of water being thrown onto his face. Captain Marvel sat up as Johnny Cage stopped tossing water on him from the puddle nearby._

"What happened, what happened to Doomsday?"

"Alive and on his search for Superman I would assume." Johnny Cage replied

_Captain Marvel quickly got back to his feet as he stretched his arms and shoulders._

"In that case we better hurry and track down Superman before Doomsday does."

"Couldn't agree more."

_With that Johnny Cage and Captain Marvel continued on their journey. They walked through the long field ahead looking back now and then expecting anything to happen at this point. _

_With no luck they had made their way back to Gotham City, they sat in the darkness of the cave as Batman stared up towards the ceiling as Nightwing walked up to him. _

"Now what, what's the plan from here?" Dick asked.

"Time will only tell, we need to find the others if we want any chance at this."

_They snuck around as they made it from block to block. Kitana followed as Robin led the way. Explosions can be heard going off in the near distance. They brushed this off. As they ran on Robin finally came to a stop feeling they had traveled far enough to the point he felt it would be a good time to try and contact the others. Suddenly a small mini missile came flying down as it landed a few yards away sending both Kitana and Robin flying back._

_They both slowly got to their feet as a human figure came hovering down to them. As Robin looked up he immediately knew who it was._

"Lex, Lex Luthor."

"Hello Robin."

_Lex was in what appeared to be one of his newly made fighter suits._

"What do you want?" Robin said slow to get to his feet.

"I have a proposition for you. Recently my two comrades have gone missing." He began.

"Not interested, there is always a catch to your ideas. I for one will not be part of it."

"Foolish boy, think, our world is in jeopardy if we don't step up." Lex said in a demanding plea for an alliance.

_Robin was quite. Suddenly Kitana stepped up next to Robin as she to looked over at Lex Luthor. Robin took a few more seconds as he finally looked up._

"What's your plan?" Tim Drake asked.

"A full front assault of course. That's just the simple part, a distraction if you must."

"What's the other part to it?" Robin asked.

"First things first, can you contact any of the others?" Lex asked

"I will try."

"You better make that quick." A voice said from behind.

_Lex, Robin, and Kitana directed their attention into that area. There standing before them stood Gorilla Grodd with Scorpion right next to him._

"Long time no see Lex." Gorilla Grodd said.

"Gorilla Grodd, it has been some time." Lex replied.

"_Grodd, he has some history with Flash I hear." Robin said to himself._

_Robin kneeled down as he tried to contact Damain. A few seconds go by as Damain finally comes into communication._

"Where are you?" Robin asked.

"A ways away, right now we're on the run. Did you find the Princess?"

"Yes of course, when do you think you can reach my position?"

"Negative, the best thing for you to do is leave Aokolips. We'll regroup with you in time."

"How will you know where to find me?" Robin asked.

"The Brother Hood of Shadow are very good trackers, we'll find you."

_With that said their transmission was cut off._

"Kitana, do you know who this so called chosen one is?" Scorpion asked with his hands in front of him.

**To Be Continued**


	18. The Chosen one?

**Tomorrow Begins Now**

**Chapter 18**

**The Chosen one? **

_They had kept a steady pace; trying their best to conserve their energy for the battles they knew would be in the near future. Captain Marvel led the way as they came across a small forest. He knew tracking down Doomsday could prove fatal, for he hadn't fully recovered from their latest encounter. By finding Superman he felt they would have a much better shot at victory. Suddenly Johnny stopped in his tracks. Captain Marvel stopped as well turning around in curiosity._

"What's wrong?"

_He gets no reply._

"Johnny are you ok. Don't break down on us now, we need you."

"It's not that, it's just."

_Johnny stood there as he struggled to find words to express his emotions. Captain Marvel felt he believed what Johnny was feeling as he spoke up._

"You don't think we can win, do you?"

_Johnny looked up as a small grin came across his face. He turned to face the Captain as that slowly faded away._

"What do you think?"

"Honestly?"

"Yea… honestly."

"I believe we have a clear shot at winning if we can find the others. As they say, strength is in numbers."

"Even when we had our full group earlier we still couldn't stop them." Johnny said as you could hear frustration building up in his voice.

"Times have changed, and strength has been added to our little scouting group." Captain Marvel said as he added on by cracking his knuckles.

"You got a plan?"

"More so ideas then a plan, but we need to find as many of the others as we can."

"And with Doomsday out there… that just complicates things to the core."

"So what do you say, let's give this thing one more go."

"Count me in." Johnny said as confidence can be seen across his face.

_The Amazon warriors came swarming in as they landed around Raiden and the others. Superman looked around as he counted six in total._

"It's good to see you are here to help us on our quest." Superman said with a welcoming smile.

"We amazons are glad to help you, for our world is in jeopardy along with yours."

"I'm glad were all on the same page." Liu Kang sighed in relief.

"Our lands are being attacked from the east; once all is cleared we will join you in your battle."

"That sits fine with us." Superman said in agreement.

_The six amazon warriors then resulted to taking back to the skies._

"Now what happens from here?" Liu Kang said wondering what their next move would be.

"Let's head to the Kent farm."

"What's that?" Liu Kang asked.

"A place we can rest and regain our strength." Superman replied.

"Very well, that sounds beneficial." Rayden said in agreement.

_With that Rayden opened up a portal as they returned back to earth. They stood there waiting for a response. They waited, anxious even. But she gave no response._

"So you're telling us you don't know who this so called new chosen one is?" Scorpion asked yet again.

"No." She replied.

"But Damian said you would be the one to know." Robin explained.

"But I don't." She quickly replied while turning.

"_She's defiantly hiding something, but why?" Tim thought to himself._

"Let's just forget about this 'chosen one' and work with what we have, shall we." Lex Luthor said.

"_I better keep a close eye on these two; they might pull a fast one if it stacks into their favor." Robin said as he eyed both Lex and Grodd._

"I'm in agreement, but I think it would be best if we left this place." Scorpion added in.

"Yes, this place is quite dangerous." Lex said in agreement.

"Let's make one thing clear, we search for the others before planning on launching an assault."

"Couldn't agree more. Attacking with our small group is next to foolish." Grodd said in agreement.

"Robin how soon can you locate your friends?" Lex asked.

"With all the disturbance of the worlds merging, we'll have to get in closer for me to be able to contact them."

"Very well, we'll start off by heading to my Lex Corp."

"No, I have an even better idea."

"And what exactly is that?" Lex asked as he turned to face Gorilla Grodd.

"It's a secret lab, one which sits in the heart of Gotham. With the merging happening I'm sure there won't be much security."

"What exactly do you need?" Scorpion asked.

"There is a device hidden at that lab, with it I could stack the odds more in our favor that could give the hero of light and time the advantage." Gorilla Grodd explained.

_Robin's eyes narrowed at this statement as he noticed a slight grin come across Gorilla Grodd's face._

"Alright we'll go and retrieve this device, but no monkey business." Robin said with a straight face.

"Don't worry; there won't be any kind of deception."

_With that Gorilla Grodd led the way as the others followed. It was quite. The only thing that could be heard was the swarming of bats echoing in the distance. Bruce sat at the super computer as he monitored the progress of the merger. Sonya looked over, it didn't look good._

"Just as we expected, it won't be too much longer until the merger is complete." Dick said as he to looked up at the screen.

"That will be the case if we don't stop Shao Khan and Darkseid." Batman replied.

"So have you found anything that could benefit us?"

"Not much Nightwing, but I now know Darkseid and Khan are the two main energy sources which is merging the two realms together." Batman said.

"How did you find that out?"

"Just look at the readings. The energy these two are giving off is large enough that it's forcing our world to merge with the other."

"I see, let's just be sure the rest of us aren't consumed by failure." Nightwing added.

"So what's the plan, are we just going to sit around in this cave?" Sonya asked.

"Yes, we'll have a better chance of finding the others by staying put. They will be bound to come here."

"That makes sense, but in the meantime what do we do?" Kung Lao asked.

"I'm going to finish this last analysis, and then we'll worry about that."

"You're awfully quite over their Shiva." Dick said trying to start a conversation.

"I find it wise to use my energy for the battle, not talking." Lady Shiva replied.

"Very well."

_Subzero to was very quite._

_It hadn't taken them long, not long at all. As the trotted along through the tall grasses a large farm house came into view in the distance. Clark smiled at this sight. The sky above them was getting darker by the minute which was another sign that time was against them. Just as they came within a few yards of the farm Superman stopped in his tracks. Liu Kang looked over at him._

"What's wrong?"

"I hear something, something approaching."

_Rayden to could hear it, but where was it coming from? Flash got into his fighting stance, knowing a battle was upon them. Was it coming from the left or right? Or was it from behind? The four warriors stood confidently as the silence was finally broken as a hand from underground grabbed Superman by his ankle and pulling him under._

_Liu Kang, Raiden, and Flash jumped back. _

"What was that!?" Liu yelled out.

"You two stay here; I'm going in after him." Flash said.

_He then resulted to spin in place as he drilled himself under ground. Liu Kang could only stand there as the ground beneath them began to rumble and crack beneath them. As the ground they stood upon began to fall into a hole of darkness both Liu Kang and Rayden jumped onto a giant rock. Seconds later both Superman and Flash's bodies came flying from underground as they crashed into the farm. _

_The two of them recovered quickly as they got to their feet. Liu Kang and Rayden quickly assisted them._

"What happened down there?" Liu Kang asked.

"Doomsday." Superman said as the beast came flying from the ruins of the land and dirt.

"I have a plan." Flash said.

"Better make it quick, he looks angry." Rayden added in.

"Attack from all areas, that way his attention won't be focused in one area."

"Good plan, make sure you hit him hard!" Superman yelled as he charged forward.

_The battle was on. Superman flew forward as he threw a punch at Doomsday who grabbed his fist and pushed it back._

"Beg for mercy Superman!" Doomsday shouted with pride.

_Rayden resulted to firing electricity at him from behind. Liu Kang on the other hand was shooting fire balls at him from the right. On his blind side, Flash came running in punching Doomsday releasing his grip on Superman as well as sending him flying. _

"Thanks Flash." Superman said as he got back to his feet.

_Liu Kang fan forward as he landed multiple blows on Doomsday. As to finish his assault Liu Kang jumped up attempting to hit him with the bicycle kick. Doomsday countered it as he grabbed Liu Kang's right ankle and slammed him up against a tree. Liu Kang fell to the ground barely still in the game. Rayden flew over as he to engaged in battle. Each of his blows gave off an electricity charge. Doomsday took his hand as he swung it across his body sending Rayden flying._

"Good night thunder man." Doomsday said as he looked over at Superman and Flash.

_Rayden slowly got to his feet._

"_That thing is stronger then I thought." Rayden thought to himself._

_Suddenly an idea popped into the thunder gods mind._

"You two keep him busy, I have a plan!" Raiden shouted to his comrades.

_Superman looked over, it was clear Liu Kang was too weak to be a factor in this match._

"Well Flash, it looks like it's just you and me."

"Let's give Doomsday a fight to remember shall we?"

"Let's do this." Superman said in agreement.

_Superman flew forward as he shot lasers from his eyes blinding Doomsday for about a second. He then used his ice breath as he froze him. Thinking quickly Flash ran circles around him making a mini tornado sending Doomsday's frozen body into the air. Before the frozen body could hit the ground Doomsday busted out of his icy prison._

"My turn." Doomsday said as he raced over and grabbed both Flash and Superman by their necks.

"Now I will squeeze the life force out of you two."

_This wasn't good; Rayden was done with his part of the plan. Rayden had opened up a portal, but where it led to was anyone's guess._

"Superman, Flash, I need you to get him into the portal!"

"We're busy." Superman choked out.

"Don't worry first them, then you thunder man." Doomsday said.

_Suddenly Doomsday felt a sharp pain hit him in the spine as he dropped both Flash and Superman. As he turned around to see what had happened he is met by a boot which sends him into the portal. Rayden then quickly closes. Superman while holding his neck gasping for air looks up to see who their savior is._

"Cap, Captain Marvel?"

"How's it going Superman?" Captain Marvel said as he sprung his hand out.

"I guess I owe you one." Superman said with a small laugh as he got to his feet.

_Flash to got to his feet as he saw Johnny Cage helping Liu Kang up. Superman introduced Captain Marvel to the others as they introduced their selves as well._

"So have we missed anything big?" Johnny asked.

"Not to much, just a couple fights is all." Liu Kang replied.

"We better rest up a little before we begin our journey." Superman said.

"Most defiantly." Rayden said in agreement.

_It took them awhile, traveling from realm to city. But after a long journey they had finally made it back to Gotham City. Grodd then led them to a large building. They all walked in. Kitana was very fascinated by much of the technology she witnessed along the walk. They walked down many dark halls and went down many stairs. Finally they came to a large metal door. With to thumps the door fell to the ground._

"Guess I don't know my own strength." Grodd said as they all entered the dusty room.

"So where is this device?" Scorpion asked.

"Right there." Gorilla Grodd said as he walked forward.

_Everyone watched as he walked forward and grabbed the device._

"Is that some kind of helmet?" Scorpion asked.

"Exactly ninja."

"What does it do?" Kitana asked.

_With a sinister laugh Gorilla Grodd put the helmet on. Robin and Scorpion immediately got into their fighting stances._

"Thanks for asking princess, it allows me to control others, and with it I will take over, controlling even Khan and Darkseid himself."

"Then why bring us along, you didn't need our help to retrieve it."

"Good question Scorpion, but I do need minions incase things go wrong, and you four will do just fine."

"_I knew I shouldn't have trusted him." Robin thought to himself._

"Now to take control of you pathetic humans."

_They all stood there for seconds as nothing happened._

"Why isn't it working?" Grodd said out loud.

"Now let me show you what happens to those who cross Scorpion!!"

_Grodd leaped up as he kicked Scorpion to the ground. He then quickly ran over to a computer as he quickly pressed a large red button. Suddenly sirens went off throughout the building._

"You humans have less then a minute to leave this place before it crumples down." Gorilla Grodd laughed as he threw his helmet and a smoke bomb down.

_He was gone within seconds. Robin knew they had to get out and fast. Robin quickly grabbed the helmet. He then led the way as the sirens continued to go off. The front door was in site as Robin and Scorpion lunged forward just as the first explosion went off. The two made it out safely, but Kitana had fallen to the ground. Before the walls could come crashing down Lex with his body armor held the walls up._

"Hurry princess I don't know how long I can hold these walls up."

_Getting to her feet quickly, she to made it out of the building. Robin looked back who was still inside._

"Lex come on."

"In time Robin, I'll meet back up with you three. Just make sure you stay alive."

_And with that that building toppled over as Kitana, Scorpion, and Robin fled a couple blocks away. After settling down for a second Tim got back to his feet._

"Wait until I get my hands on that lying ape."

"Something is bugging me."

"What is it Robin?" Kitana asked.

"It's just; Grodd's plan seemed a little to straight forward."

"He's only a monkey after all." Scorpion assured.

"From what I've heard he's a genius. What just happened doesn't sit right with me; there must be more to his plan. He's not the kind of guy to go straight forward and challenge Darkseid."

"What about Lex?" Kitana asked.

"I'm sure we haven't seen the last of him, and we still need to get in contact with Damian and the others."

"Not to mention Batman and Subzero's group." Scorpion added.

_Robin was looking over the helmet and Kitana could tell he was deep in thought. _

"What's wrong?"

"There's something about this helmet, it's almost as if Grodd wanted us to take it."

"So are you saying it's not a mind control device?" Scorpion asked.

"I'm not saying anything at this point, but the line about the hero of light and time has me thinking."

"Huh?"

"I think Gorilla Grodd might know who the chosen one is, or maybe even the fate of the world."

"If so why didn't he tell us?" Kitana asked.

"I don't know, I truly don't know."

**To Be Continued**


	19. Revived

**Tomorrow Begins Now**

**Chapter 19**

**Revived**

_Subzero stood in the cave as he paced around a little. He began to wonder when they would make a move instead of sitting around doing absolutely nothing. Turning from his boredom Subzero directed his attention to the many bat suites. He wondered if each suite represented a higher rank in martial arts skills. As he stood there Nightwing walked up next to him._

"I see you have found interest in the bat gallery."

"I guess you could say that."

_Suddenly sirens went off in the Batcave as the computer announced 'intruder alert' several times. Batman turned away from the super computer as he caught sight of both Kitana and Scorpion entering the lair. He quickly recalled the warning as the sirens stopped. _

"Great, now we have two more people to add to our group." Sonya said.

"Have either of you seen any of the others?" Batman asked.

"Robin went to a place called Titans tower, he said he had to analyze some device." Kitana explained.

"Batman you want me to go and meet up with him?" Nightwing suggested.

"No, Robin will return when it's most convenient to his wishes."

"So what's been going on, anything new to share with us?" Sonya asked walking up to Kitana.

_After about a full hour of recovery Superman felt it was time to go and find the others._

"So how is everyone feeling?" Superman asked.

"Not to bad considering these events." Captain Marvel replied as he brushed off his soreness.

"I think it's time we went and gave Shao Khan and Darkseid a little of what we are made of." Johnny said with a new fueled strength of confidence.

"That's good, but we need to gather as many of the others as we can."

"Agreed." Rayden said.

"Where will we search first?" Liu Kang asked.

"The place I believe Batman may be, along with some of the others."

"The Batcave, right?"

"Exactly Johnny Cage."

_With that Superman led his small group of warriors as they quickly made their way back to Gotham. It didn't take him as long to make it to this place as it usually did. Without any traffic it made the trip much smoother as well as faster. As he entered the ruins of the fallen titan's tower memories began to pour in. Robin quickly shook this off, he knew he had a mission to do, one which was bigger then him, the titans, that of the world. _

"Now to get to the main room."

_He hustled as he walked down the hall. He finally came to a room which contained much machinery. Robin took the helmet as he placed it onto what appeared to be some kind of scanner._

"Let's see what you were really up to Grodd."

_With that Robin sat back as he waited._

_Gotham had never been a view of many great wonders, but on this very day it was a view of destruction and despair. Superman had never seen it like this before. The six of them carried on as Captain Marvel decided to start a conversation._

"So Raiden, where exactly did you send Doomsday?"

"A place where all creatures like him belong, the netherealm."

"That's defiantly a suitable place for him." Johnny said in approval.

"There's Wayne manor, straight ahead." Superman pointed.

_The front gate was already opened as they made their way through the large yard all the way up to the front door._

"So do we ring the bell from here?" Johnny questioned.

_Superman answered his question by entering the house. They all followed him close behind as he led them all to the batcave._

"Honey we're home." Johnny joked as they entered

_Batman looked up surprised but happy to see Captain Marvel had joined the fray._

"So how does it look?' Superman asked.

"Bad, we have less then twenty four hours before the merger is finally complete." Batman informed.

"Time is defiantly one of our deadliest foes at this point." Rayden added.

"So that's it, there wont be a tomorrow?" Sonya said as she slouched over onto her knees."

"That will be the case if we don't act soon." Batman said as he turned his attention back to the super computer.

"And it won't, we are the last breath of light this world has. We do not only live in the present but the future as well, tomorrow begins now if we're to make a difference." Superman said confidently.

"He's right; I can feel the evil spreading." Rayden said.

"Cap, Rayden, Superman, and I will travel by air, Nightwing I want you to lead a ground assault."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So are we going to use stealth?" Kung Lao asked.

"At this point we don't have that kind of time." Batman replied as he sat up.

_Batman walked over as he eyed the bat plane._

"_This could be our last battle, let's hope all pays off." Kung Lao said to himself._

_He tried over and over, but each time he got the same results. It read 'unknown' each time. Robin was beyond frustrated at this point. He walked over as he punched the wall enraged by the fact he had made no progress. _

"It was a mistake in itself just coming to this place!" Robin yelled as he pushed the machine over.

"Comb down there bird."

_Tim recognized that voice as he quickly turned around._

"_Sareena." Robin hissed under his breath. _

"How's it going Robin?"

"Where's your new fond friend Lobo?" Tim asked crossing his arms.

"We've parted ways."

"Yea right, how did you find this place?"

"I've been watching you and Scorpion."

"Now I'm starting to think you have some kind of unhealthy obsession of some kind, what benefits you from spying on us?" Robin asked.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is I want to help you."

"So you say, how do I know I can trust you?"

"That helmet in your possession allows you to travel to each and every realm at any given time."

"Why are you telling me this?"

_Sareena was quite for the next few seconds._

"For it to work you would need to reach up to beyond natural human speeds, only then can you bring the spirits of both worlds together to abolish all the evil that you have witnessed."

"I do not fully understand, what are you trying to say?"

_Before she could finish her speech foot steps can be heard as Robin turns to see who their visitor is. To his surprise it was Catwoman._

"Hello Robin, who were you talking to?" She asked.

_Tim Drake turned to see that Sareena was gone._

"Never mind that, we need to regroup with Batman and the others."

_He then thought about what she had said, what Grodd had said. Only one name came to mind._

"_Flash!"_

_If the radar wasn't enough to show you that the merge was almost complete the skies would. The once baby blue skies were now a dark purplish red color. Not to mention the clouds had a more brown looking color. Meanwhile on the ground Dick led the way as the others followed close behind. More then anyone else Scorpion felt he had something to prove before this day was over._

"_There it is." Nightwing muttered as they came within site of the fortress. _

_It was only a couple minutes later that they had made it to the front of the fortress as Batman radioed Nightwing._

"Report anything important once inside."

"Gotcha."

_Lady Shiva jumped forward as she quickly knocked the door down making them an entrance._

"Ladies first." Nightwing said as Lady Shiva, Kitana, and Sonya entered.

_It was dark in there, not a sight could be seen, nor the sound of anything except that of their breathing and foot steps. As they were all getting settled in as did the smell of the fortress. It was a very strong smell, the odor of the deceased. They all blocked this out._

"_Anything yet?" Batman radioed _

"Nope, first we need to find an on switch to this place." Nightwing replied.

_Not even a second later the room was filled with light. What they saw left them truly disgusted. They were surrounded by many skeletons._

"That would explain the smell." Johnny said.

_Laughter came to the side of them as they turned to see Darkseid laughing with Shao Khan and Goro at his side._

"Woh, that was kinda creepy." Flash threw in.

"Hello earthlings." Shao Khan said.

"Where is Kal?" Darkseid asked.

"Above, they are the air support." Kung Lao informed.

"I think it's time we invited them in." Shao Khan said.

_Using his dark magic he took the whole roof of their fortress off laughing as he did. Superman, Captain Marvel, Rayden, and Batman all landed down right next to their allies._

"What's the situation?" Superman asked.

"Seems they've been expecting us." Lady Shiva replied.

"I was beginning to wonder if you fools would ever show."

"You kidding, we wouldn't miss this for anything." Flash joked.

"Khan where is the rest of your minions?" Liu Kang asked.

"They are of no concern." Darkseid replied.

"I'm glad you're all here to witness this very day." Shao Khan said as he quickly shot a dark purple energy ball that flew over knocking Nightwing over.

_Nightwing became wide eyed as he caught himself gasping for large amounts of air, he then gripped his chest feeling a sharp pain as he fell unconscious. Everyone rushed over as he laid there on the ground motionless. _

"Everyone stand back."

_Superman used his X-ray vision as he looked him over. Seconds passed by. Those seconds quickly turned into a minute._

"Kal, is he ok?" Batman asked with a little hesitation in his voice.

_Superman closed his eyes while looking down. He then shook his head._

"He's gone."

_Batman turned as he looked dead straight at Shao Khan._

"The end has arrived!" Shao Khan yelled.

_Having had enough of hearing his voice for the past few days, Batman raced forward enraged. The others followed. Darkseid smiled as he summoned the many skeleton warriors who lay upon the room as they rose. _

"Now this should be interesting." Goro said as he to watched earths defenders battle the skeletons.

_It wasn't long after as the earth's defenders made short work of the skeletons._

"Is it just me, or was that kind of on the easy side?" Johnny questioned.

"It wasn't just you, a pathetic joke if you ask me." Scorpion growled looking over at the main course.

"Congrats." Shang Tsung said clapping as he two joined the room.

"Congrats this sorcerer!" Scorpion yelled.

_Before Scorpion could throw his rope spear Superman put a hand on his shoulder signaling for him not to attack._

"Now that the gangs all here I'm sure we can get right down to business." Shang Tsung said.

"To bad none of you will be leaving here alive." Goro added.

"You all seem to be a little over confident." Subzero said.

"Must we prove ourselves again?" Darkseid said as he used the omega effect zapping Lady Shiva.

_She disintegrated to nothing in front of everyone's eyes._

"Ok, is that even fair?" Johnny asked.

"Waiting time is over for Scorpion!" He said as he teleported behind Goro kicking him to the ground.

"Attack!" Superman yelled.

_The final battle had finally begun. Goro was back to his feet in no time as Flash came running in at him. Goro quickly grabbed the speedster as he squeezed the air out of him. Flash fell to the ground unconscious. Batman jumped forward as he glided over to Shao Khan._

"You'll pay for all you have done." Batman said.

"Actions speaker louder than words Batman, come, show me what kind of legend you really are." Shao Khan challenged.

_Shao Khan threw the first punch as Batman ducked and countered with a hit of his own to the side of his face, followed up with a knee to the gut. Khan then moved in as he elbowed Batman in the nose, before he could recover Shao Khan did a spin kick knocking him to the ground._

_Superman flew in as him and Darkseid traded blows in what seemed to be a pretty even match. Sonya jumped into the air doing a spin move. Before she could land the blow Goro grabbed her by the neck. Johnny raced over to her aid as he did the shadow kick. Goro saw this coming as he jumped to the side and grabbed Johnny by the back of his neck._

"This is easier then I thought." Goro said as Kung Lao came running towards him.

_Goro simply tossed both Johnny and Sonya at him knocking Kung Lao to the ground. As Goro began to celebrate he felt a cold chill come over him as his whole body became frozen. After Subzero froze him Scorpion kicked Goro to the ground._

"You two are defiantly smarter than the others." Goro acknowledged.

_Liu Kang and Kitana both approached Shang Tsung as he waited for them with anticipation. Liu Kang made the first move as he threw out a kick. Thinking quickly Shang Tsung grabbed his ankle then resorted to tripping him. Kitana came in as she swung her dangerous fan's. She cut one of Shang's cheeks as he jumped back in surprise. She continued her assault as he played defense the best he could._

_As the battle continued the ground beneath them began to rumble. The walls of the fortress started to fall off as the ground below them began to crack in half. Subzero quickly jumped over as he picked up the unconscious Flash._

"What's going on?" Johnny said.

"The merge must almost be complete." Rayden said.

_The walls of the fortress totally fell of as the skies were as black as can be with red filled clouds. As the fortress cracked in half lava can be seen as it quickly surrounds all sides of the fortress._

"Hurry we must end this battle quick." Rayden said knowing the merge was about to be fully complete.

_Just as Captain Marvel was about to go on the attack he is tanked from behind by Shao Khans mallet sending Captain Marvel smashing to the ground. Rayden joined in as he aided Superman in his fight against Darkseid._

"So Raiden how do we stop the merge?" Superman asked as they battled Darkseid.

"We have to finish both Darkseid and Shao Khan." He replied.

_Liu Kang landed the final blow as Shang Tsung fell to the ground, beaten and battered. He then walked over and helped Kitana up who had been knocked over. Liu Kang then directed his attention to Shao Khan who had just knocked both Subzero and Kung Lao to the ground. Liu Kang walked over as Shao Khan looked his way._

"Liu Kang, I'm sorry to have to tell you, this will be your last fight."

"We'll see."

_Rayden electrified Darkseid as he put his arms in front of him as to not take the full blow of the attack. Superman added on as he shot out his heat vision. Johnny jumped in as well as he shot several plasma balls at him._

"My turn." Subzero said as he began to load up a large ice attack.

_Once complete he shot the blast at Darkseid freezing him. Thinking quickly Scorpion ran forward as he kicked Darkseid into the lava below._

"One down, one to go." Scorpion said.

_Shao Khan threw a punch as Liu Kang grabbed it then twisted his arm. Khan yelped out in pain as he head butted Liu Kang to the ground. Goro was defeated by Scorpion with the help of Johnny Cage._

"Now you die Liu Kang."

"I don't think so." Batman said as he raced over.

_Shao Khan felt a sharp pain in his ribs as he turned to see Batman on the attack. He took his mallet once more as he knocked Batman over the head sending him crashing to the ground. He then took his mallet and slammed it into Liu Kang's stomach making sure neither of the two got up. _

"Everyone stay back or else Liu Kang and Batman will be bathing in a bath of lava." He threatened.

_Superman clenched his fists as his eyes began to glow red. Khan couldn't help but smile at this._

"Now we will all sit here and wait for the merge to be complete." Shao Khan said out loud.

_Kung Lao felt that he might be able to pull off a surprise attack with his hat if Khan was off guard just for one split second. Before Kung Lao could make a move something swoops down out of nowhere as they kick Khan into the lava as well._

"Not on my watch we won't."

"It's Robin." Sonya said.

"Great timing." Johnny Cage congratulated

_Superman sighed with relief as they all went over and greeted him. Catwoman jumped down from where she and Robin had hidden for about a minute. Batman, Liu Kang, Flash, and Captain Marvel were still all unconscious._

"We finally did it." Kitana said with relief.

"I guess this is where we say our goodbyes." Johnny Cage said.

"I guess you're right." Robin said.

_Suddenly laughter can be heard. _

_It wasn't to long after that some of the others began to come along. Liu Kang, Batman, Flash, and Captain Marvel all awoke. They all looked up as Joker came into view with Reptile, Killer Croc, and Bane at his side._

"_Joker." Batman muttered _

"Hello heroes, I'm glad to see you all took out the big leagues." He laughed.

"What are you up to Joker?" Robin asked.

"Now that things stack into my favor, I think it's time I launched my surprise sitting missiles in Gotham. Once they hit it will release a gas which will leave you all in a zombie state of mind." Joker laughed yet again.

"That's your master plan?" Killer Croc asked crossing his arms.

_The Joker ignored him as he pulled a switch from his jacket._

"Say good night, and happy laughings!" The Joker began.

_He pressed the big red button. Nothing happened._

"Give me a second, it must be jammed." He explained.

_He tapped the button several times as he became highly agitated._

"Sorry to break it to you Joker, but while back in Gotham I may have come into contact with these missiles of yours. I dismantled them." Batman explained.

_Thinking quickly Reptile opened up a portal. Bane and Killer Croc quickly jumped in._

"Joker let's go." Reptile said.

"No, I will have the last laugh." Joker said.

_Reptile jumped into the portal as it closed behind him. Joker pulled a gun from his jacket as he ran towards Batman._

"I will have the last laugh!!" He yelled.

_As he came within a few inches of him Batman leveled the Joker with one punch. The clown prince of crime had been knocked out._

"I'm so glad this is finally over." Johnny said.

"I think we all are." Batman said as he cuffed Joker.

"It will be nice to return to the Temple." Kung Lao said.

"Yes, it seems like an entire life since we've been there." Liu Kang said.

"That's where we met." Superman said managing to put on a smile.

"Indeed it was." Kung Lao said.

"There is still a lot that went unsolved, I never did find out exactly what Riddler was after." Robin said rubbing his chin.

"Some cases may take longer to crack than others." Liu Kang said.

"I guess there's no rush." Sonya said.

"So what are you going to do when things get back to normal?" Liu Kang asked.

"Help everyone get back on their feet." Superman replied.

"I'm sure I have a lot of catching up to do back in my city." The Flash said.

"I'm sure we all do." Superman said in agreement.

"Let's just be thankful we came out on top." Subzero said.

"Agreed, we must all make sure this never happens again." Kitana said.

_Batman looked over at Raiden who was standing alone. As they carried on with their conversation Batman walked over to see what was on the thunder gods mind._

"What's the matter Rayden?" Batman asked.

"Just look at this place."

_Batman looked around and saw nothing had changed. He also didn't see what the big problem was. Then he thought about, exactly! Nothing had changed, that meant. As his thoughts began to wonder on the lava began to grumble as everyone turned their attention._

"No, it can't be." Batman said as some weird looking creature popped out of the lava.

_Before anyone could make a move the creature shot an energy beam over at Johnny. Sonya jumped in front of it to try and protect him, but the beam of energy blasted right through the both of them. They both fell to the ground. Within seconds they were both dead._

"Who are you?!" Superman yelled.

"I am Dark Khan." The creature replied.

"So that's Shao Khan and Darkseid?" Flash asked not expecting an answer.

"I think it's time you were made an example out of." Scorpion said as he rushed forward.

_Subzero too ran forward as they both charged Dark Khan at the same time. He smiled as he shot electricity out of his mouth shocking the two incoming opponents. Both Subzero and Scorpion were knocked out._

"Did you really think knocking us into a pit of lava would stop us?!!"

_Captain Marvel quickly teleported behind Dark Khan as he got a grip of him._

"I hope you like the taste of lighting big guy."

_With that Captain Marvel yelled the phrase 'shazam'. But nothing happened. He tried yet again, but got the same results. Captain Marvel released his grip as he looked down in denial._

"Why, why can't I reach the gods?" Captain Marvel questioned as Dark Khan began to laugh.

"You fool; I now have the ability to block any sort of communication with them." Dark Khan said as he stomped Captain Marvel once knocking him out cold.

"Flash put this on; it will give you enhanced abilities." Robin said as he tossed the helmet to Flash.

"What?" Flash asked in confusion.

"Attack as one!" Superman ordered.

"I think not, I'll be doing the attacking." Dark Khan said as he used his amazing speed.

_He zoomed over as he knocked both Batman and Liu Kang's heads together sending them to the ground. Just as Flash caught the helmet Dark Khan elbowed him over the back of his neck letting his body wiggle to the ground. Robin pulled out a birdrang throwing it at him, but Dark Khan teleported out of the way as he reappeared in front of him smacking Robin to the ground. Rayden and Superman gave each other the look as they both flew over at the same time. Dark Khan kneed Superman in the stomach as he elbowed Rayden across the face. The two of them fell to the ground._

_That left Kung Lao, Catwoman, and Kitana._

"Now what should I do with you three?"

"Eat this!" Kung Lao said as he threw his hat over at Dark Khan who caught it between two of his fingers.

"You want to play catch, fine, catch this." Dark Khan laughed as he threw the hat back at Kung Lao.

_Kung Lao tried to jump to the side but couldn't completely get out of the hats path as it cut into his arm. To make matters worse his left arm was now broken. Catwoman pulled out her whip as Kitana pulled out two small razor sharp blades._

"Let's show him what girls are all about." Catwoman said as they both ran in for the attack.

_Dark Khan shot the ground in front of him sending Kitana and Catwoman flying back onto the ground. Dark Khan looked around as everyone slowly began to recover._

"Who shall I kill next?"

_He looked around for a second. He quickly picked his target._

"It's about time I rid myself of you, after winning Mortal Kombat, and kicking me half to hell, you've earned the right to die by my hands." Dark Khan laughed as he eyed down Robin.

"Good night bird boy."

_Before he can stomp him he is cut by a sharp blade from behind. This infuriates him as he quickly turns to be greeted by three missiles to the face. Not even a second later he is rained down on by many bullets. Robin slowly gets on one knee to see that the swordsman was none other than Damian. Jason was there firing a machine gun with Lex next to him firing missiles. Robin felt this couldn't get any better. _

_Suddenly David Cain showed up with a shot gun._

"Damian?" Batman said as he caught glimpse of him.

_Dark Khan could only sit there and laugh as they fired away with their cheap projectiles._

"Do you idiots think you can stop me with those toys of yours?"

"No, just a distraction." Jason said with a smirk.

_Suddenly Dark Khan felt a very large pain in his stomach. He coughed out blood as he slowly looked down. There stood Flash with the helmet on with his right arm in Dark Khan's stomach. Flash then punched his left arm into his stomach._

"Now Dark Khan, let me show you a move I used at the tournament." Flash said as the helmet lit up.

"Oh no." Dark Khan said knowing what was going to happen.

_As the helmet lit up gold as did around Flash's body. As he began to vibrate all the particles in his body the helmet began to react as it gave off what appeared to be some kind of electricity, fueling Flash._

"Good night Dark Khan."

_With that said Flash went full speed ahead. Within seconds Dark Khans whole body exploded into pieces. It was finally over; earth's forces had finally put a stop to this madness. Flash fell to a knee in exhaustion. Flash slowly got up as he handed the helmet to Robin._

"Here you keep it."

"Thanks, I still need to see the extent of it's abilities."

"I'm surprised you came to fight on our side." Superman said as he looked over at Lex.

"Don't get the wrong idea Superman, we might not always see eye to eye, but we do share some of the same goals in situations like these." Lex replied.

"How did you three know where to find us?" Rayden asked.

"Robin had already contacted us; we knew what his plan was." Lex said.

"And when we arrived things didn't look according to plan, so we bought some time for Flash to put that handy dandy device on." Jason explained.

"How did you learn of its abilities?" Batman asked.

"I did, from clues given to me by both Grodd and a demon known as Sareena." Robin replied.

"So that gorilla was on our side?" Scorpion asked as he awoke.

"I'm not fully sure Scorpion, there's still a lot we don't know."

_Suddenly the sky above them began to thunder._

"Not again." Superman said as he and the rest of the warriors prepared themselves for yet another battle.

_But to their surprise no enemy showed up. A slight rain began to pour in as the sky slowly turned from black back to blue. David Cain smiled, he now knew the battle was over as he slipped away unnoticed. Subzero suddenly awoke as he to got back to his feet. Captain Marvel got back up as well._

"Where's Dark Khan?" Captain Marvel asked.

"You're late, the fights over." Jason informed.

_A smile came to Captain Marvel's face as he looked up at the sky. Superman went over as he took Kung Lao's hat from inside his arm. Kung Lao cried out in pain for about a second as Superman took off his cape. Superman then wrapped Kung Lao's arm up with his cape._

"Thank you Superman."

"No problem, we have to look out for each other."

_Tim walked over towards Damian who looked up._

"Thanks for the save." Tim thanked.

"Don't mention it; he should have known that if anyone is going to take you down it will be me."

_Not wanting to start yet another fight Robin quickly walked over to Scorpion._

"Hey, it was nice teaming with you Scorpion." Robin said holding his hand out.

"You as well kid." He said shaking it.

_Robin dug into his utility belt as he pulled out a birdrang. He gave it to Scorpion who looked confused._

"I want you to keep it, just a token of our partnership."

_Scorpion tucked it away as he handed Robin his rusted down rope spear._

"I can always make a new one."

_Kitana helped Catwoman to her feet as they both smiled. Superman stood over by the edge of the fortress just gazing up at the sky as it became even clearer. He then felt a hand go on his shoulder as he turned to see Liu Kang. _

"We couldn't have done it without you Superman." He commented.

"Nor without you Liu Kang." He replied.

_They both looked up at the sky as it became brighter and brighter. Until it got to the point the two of them had to close their eyes. Superman slowly opened his eyes seconds later as he turned to locate Liu Kang but what he saw made him jump._

"Hal?"

"Hello Superman." Green Lantern said.

_He then turned as he saw Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Huntress, Black Canary, Powergirl, and many of the other resurrected Dc heroes. But there was no sign of any of the MK fighters. Superman looked over at Batman who glanced back. They had done it, the fight had been won._

"What just happened, where are Shang Tsung, Darkseid, and Shao Khan?" Wonder Woman asked.

"That's a whole other episode." Flash said.

"Shao Khan and Darkseid were both destroyed." Batman said.

"What about that four armed freak?" Green Lantern asked.

"That's also another episode." Flash said.

"The good thing is Tomorrow has been revived." Superman said.

**To be continued **


	20. Is it over?

**Tomorrow Begins Now**

**Chapter 20**

**Is it over?**

_He sat there in the darkness of his own silence. The darkness that had haunted him for most of is life. Suddenly bats can be heard flapping in the distance. This was a heads up that someone had entered the cave. Batman slowly opened his eyes as he spun around in his chair just to see Nightwing. He then turned back towards the computer._

"It's been two weeks, how have you been holding up?" Nightwing asked.

"Not to bad."

"Where's Tim?"

"He went some place to analyze that helmet."

_Silence then filled the room as Bruce pulled up some files. Dick knew something was on Bruce's mind._

"Alright I'll be straight forward, what's wrong?"

"Everyone from the attack has been revived and found." Batman said.

"And?"

"Everyone except Bane and Killer Croc." Batman informed.

"It's probably not too much to worry about, they'll turn up soon."

"Maybe."

"Trust me." Dick assured.

"I hope you're right."

_In the opposite realm things had gone back to normal as well. But with any great victory a faint hint of evil always lurks in the shadows. This next chapter would solely begin in the darkness of a cave. The three of them stood there waiting, but for what._

"We narrowly escaped that last encounter." One of them barked.

"Cool it Croc, we will be in control from here on out."

"How do I know this won't epically fail like the Joker's plan Reptile?" Killer Croc asked.

"No need to compare me with your friend, we are both totally different schemers." Reptile explained.

"Enough, both of you. If we are to make this work we'll need full understanding amongst each other."

"Bane is right." Reptile said in agreement.

_Suddenly large foot steps could be heard in the distance. The thumps got louder and louder. Suddenly a large creature entered the cave as a smirk came to Reptile's face. _

"Gentlemen meet the newest addition to our team, the Dragon King."

"Good, this adds much needed muscle to our team. I'm Bane." He said introducing himself.

"I'm Killer Croc, bust most call me Croc." He threw in as well.

"I'm glad to hear Khan has been defeated, this makes us one step ahead of schedule Reptile, I'm deeply pleased." The Dragon King said.

_Bane knew from this statement Reptile had been plotting for quite awhile._

"So what's the first move?" Killer Croc asked.

"Without a set leader we will take control of Outworld."

"That shouldn't be much of a problem." Killer Croc said.

"Naturally, but we do have a foe who may stand in our way. A sorcerer by the name Quan Chi."

"He is the least of our problems, I'm sure of it." Bane said.

"What happens after Outworld becomes ours?" Killer Croc asked.

"Then all the other realms will join, including yours my friend." Dragon King said as a grin slid across his face.

"It won't be as easy as you think, not with those such as Superman." Reptile began.

"Then you have those with the keen mind of Batman." Croc grunted.

"Now I see this war isn't over, it has only begun." Bane said.

**The End**

**Authors Notes: **Of course that isn't the end. When I started this story I had already known there would be a sequel. There are many big and minor things in this story that foreshadow what will happen in the sequel. Many familiar faces will return, as well as new such as Vandal Savage and Shinnok as two of the main upcoming villains.


End file.
